The Rest of my Life
by Rosedeofiuco
Summary: Un extraño oráculo ha venido a cambiar la dirección de la Guerre Santa del siglo XVIII, y el solitario santo de Piscis ha topado con ella, despertando un misterioso sentimiento en el caballero. ¿Podrán estar juntos a pesar de que el mundo no lo quiere así? Albafika x OC.
1. Prólogo: Una nueva estrella Brilla

Hola, aquí les dejo mi prólogo remasterizado XD. La verdad es que me dí cuenta de que no era tan bueno como para ser públicado aún, así que pido millones de disculpas a las lectoras que salieron huyendo al leer por primera vez mi despistado primer prólogo (este es la segunda versión más coherente). Tal vez este no esta todavía muy bien pero ya se comunica con más presición lo que piensa en un PRINCIPIO mi personaje principal.

Espero les agrade y les advierto una cosa: la historia no estará del mismo tono melancólico del prólogo, no, la gira de nuestro Albafika y del Santuario dará un giro completo a partir del capítul que es cuando la conoce. Aquí mismo anuncio que habrá historias secundarias de la mayoría de los caballeros dorados, incuso tengo más sorpresitas que tal vez les parescan alocadas XD.

P.D. Tal vez lo edite una tercera vez. Perdón si soy una indecisa.

**Prólogo.**

Casa de Piscis.

Los pocos rayos amarillo ocaso del atardecer todavía dejaban ver el lúcido carmesí de las rosas, seres acariciados tiernamente por un tifón de aire que dispersaba buena cantidad de su letal aroma.

_El clima es perfecto_

Se acomodó nuevamente en ese pequeño banco de madera frente a su ventanal, que dejaba ver el gran paraje frontal de la doceava casa.

Ante la monótona escena, ocurría lo inevitable: se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y de un momento a otro, echó de menos tener compañía. Echó de menos a su fallecido maestro.

Le extrañaba, y comprendía que el dolor no cesaría con el paso del tiempo. Su materia ya no estaba, solo prevalecían los recuerdos que vivieron alguna vez juntos.

Difiriendo de esto, necesitaba socializar. Hace meses que no hablaba con alguien pues siempre se mantenía dentro de su territorio, donde no dañaría a nadie, pero siendo honestos pensó varias veces en ir a conversar con alguno de los otros caballeros, aunque tenía presente que podría herirlos.

Un perfume a sonrosadas flores lo inundaba, el mismo que expresó cada una de las condiciones actuales de su vida; la soledad no era otra más de sus opciones, era la única. Y sus rosas, las únicas existencias que gozaban de su existencia, igualmente compartían el nocivo veneno de su sangre.

Su tediosa vida había sido causada por el contacto con ellas desde su nacimiento.

Poseía gentiles sentimientos y una manera positiva de ver lo que le rodeaba, aunque nunca expresara abiertamente lo que sentía, lo que le provocaba ver el mundo desde una perspectiva distante. Ser solitario y extraño, es su verdad. Mantenía oculta una frustración, de esas que no salen cuando uno quiere contar sus penas, sino cuando uno menos quiere dejarlas ver. Esto no era a causa de los demás, era más precisamente su sangre, el mortífero veneno que ésta poseía.

Por una lado, esa su frustración. Por otro, presidía la tristeza de la ausencia de una caricia, al grado de no recordar lo que era sentirse querido.

Pero aceptaba lo que era. Eso no solo conllevaba una responsabilidad moral, sino también sentimental. Prácticamente estaba obligado a callar lo que pasaba, por mantener el orgullo que entre sus rosaledas venenosas, juró ante una lápida nacida recién, que honraría la doceava armadura dorada.

Se puso de pie y sosegadamente se dirigió hacia su jardín. Al salir, sintió claramente al aire fresco topar en todo su cuerpo, entrando por los hoyuelos de su armadura. Miro hacia el horizonte y se sentó cómodamente entre sus amigas que lo recibían de buena manera al sentir el calor del cosmos de su dueño. Los todos carmín resaltaban de entre el débil verde limón de las hojas, emitiendo por sí mismas una belleza absoluta.

Recibiendo las últimas tonalidades solares del día que se comenzaban a entremezclar con un liviano violáceo rosado, Albafika eligió una afortunada de entre todas y la arrancó suavemente, sin dañarla, al tiempo que pasaban en su mente tantas preguntas, algunas molestas y otras de las cuales ni siquiera tenía la respuesta.

¿_Qué sería de una rosa como esta si no hubiese más de su especie?_

Eso captó su atención de inmediato.

Pasaría lo efímero de sus días esforzándose por subsistir en la agradable compañía de la nada. Alejada. Separada. Tal vez olvidada. Completamente excluida del mundo. Ese sería su porvenir. Si es que fuse normal. Pero para su desgracia, como no se trata de una rosa común, una que se marchita con el pasar de los días, su solitario destino se prolongaría hasta que fuese exterminada por un aroma lo suficientemente más fuerte que su veneno. O hasta que otro ser vivo compartiese su maldición.

Eso sucedería, si es que fuese en verdad una flor normal.

Precisamente ese fue el comienzo del poderoso linaje sanguíneo de cada uno de los caballeros dorados de Piscis.

El mito habla sobre un día negro, en que el poderoso Zeus, el Dios principal, padre de los olímpicos, al ser atacado por su hermano Hades con una lanza capaz de matarlo, derramo unas cuantas gotas granate divinas, que por ser arrancadas de forma ambiciosa de su dueño, cayeron a la tierra en forma de aguijones malsanos sobre una familia griega y su pequeño rosedal. Entonces de entre tantas especies de rosas, solo un trino fue penetrado: las blancas, que significan pureza de alma; las negras, fuerza, egoísmo, tristeza y muerte, símbolo de la traición de Hades; y las especiales, las rosas rojas que se tornaron más hermosas de lo que se puede imaginar, pues ahí reside su verdadera naturaleza mortífera: en su belleza.

De familia, solo uno de sus miembros sobrevivió: un inocente pequeño que nada sabía sobre la maldad y especialmente había despertado su cosmos, él, fue acogido, criado como suyo por esos nuevos seres. El primer caballero de Piscis, con la carga de las generaciones futuras. El primero totalmente excluido del mundo.

No se daban cuenta del error que cometían al exiliar a alguien de esa forma. Eso es, por que no conocen la contra parte de la historia.

La ignorancia puede llevar derivaciones graves.

Albafika también ignora este secreto contrario a la naturaleza de la rosa. Por lo tanto, cree se encuentra en la misma condición. Un único ser humano, mortífero para los demás. Entonces ese penoso destino que cada día se imaginaba, sería igualmente compartido. A él nadie le echaría de menos, excepto sus rosas. Suponía en definitiva que esa sería su fatalidad.


	2. Chapter 1: Soportando la realidad

Les dejo el capítulo dos, que también edité. Espero les guste y estaré por el momento corrigiendo los demás capítulos, para que le entiendan más a la trama que recién se forma.

**Soportando la realidad**

El Sol se ocultaba tras las montañas. El viento frío traía consigo el sereno nocturno, la quietud del día se hacía cada vez más presente.

Acariciaba uno a uno los pétalos de la rosa que acababa de cortar y la mantenía firmemente sujetada, apretando sus dedos a las filosas espinas de la misma. Sentía un terrible coraje.

Esta rosa nunca se marchitaría ni aunque estuviese sola, siempre seguiría siendo venenosa. Ni aunque le alejara de las demás su destino cambiaría. Nunca sería igual a las demás flores. Nunca. Al igual que él.

_Maldición._

Decidió no torturarse más por hoy y regresar a su templo. Mientras subía uno a uno los escalones con la rosa en la mano, unas cuantas gotas de sangre estaban resbalando de uno de sus dedos.

_No de nuevo. No otra vez._

Había apretado tan fuerte la rosa que ni siquiera se había fijado de sus espinas.

_Será mejor que limpie eso. _

Con su cosmos manipuló la sangre hasta convertir esas gotas en una pequeña y densa nube roja que fue a dar a sus rosas. Las observó por última vez y continuó con su camino.

Antes de meterse en ese frío lugar al que ahora llamaba hogar, vio que en sus paredes de mármol blanco se reflejaba una hermosa puesta de sol. Efectivamente, la más hermosa puesta de sol griego que haya visto en todo el transcurso del presente invierno: un color violáceo jugueteaba con el amarillo rojizo en el cielo y no había ni un rastro de nubes. Los últimos rayos de luz en el día le daban directo a él, que cerrando sus ojos tranquilamente los recibía, pues para él esos rayos de luz eran los más revitalizantes. De cierta forma le invitaban a querer seguir vivo.

De un momento a otro el sol se ocultó, y con ello apareció una brillante estrella en el cielo. Una que nunca se había posado en el Santuario, un movimiento celeste no previsto. Y él no fue el único que lo notó, todos los caballeros dorados y hasta el patriarca se dieron cuenta.

No haciendo mucho caso del extraño suceso, regresó a sus aposentos, necesitaba descansar, reponer fuerzas por que mañana haría una visita al único lugar al que podía regresar: su antiguo hogar.

Y en una pequeña mesa de noche color roble, que lo único que sostenía era un curioso florero de vidrio transparente, depositó amablemente la rosa para después despojarse de su armadura e ir al baño a refrescarse por unos momentos.

Hoy había sido un día estresante para él. Había tenido que hacer algunas cosas en su templo, como arreglar un poco el cuarto que le servía de bodega y quitar todas las telarañas del lugar. A simple vista no parecía un trabajo muy costoso, mucho menos fatigoso, pero al comprobarlo él mismo supo que no era nada grato que el polvo de hace siglos de cayera directo en la cara junto con alguno que otro cadáver de insectos, presa de las astutas arañas. No es que fueran los mosquitos muy tontos, ni tampoco muy inteligentes, pero debía aceptar que eso de poner telarañas cristalinas, imperceptibles a simple vista en cada esquina y a lo largo del techo era una buena estrategia.

Adentro de la bañera y divagando todavía sobre la extraña batalla entre mosquitos y arañas, dejó mezclar todo su cansancio con el agua previamente calentada. Se unían las secreciones de su cuerpo con el líquido y al instante tomaba un apacible aroma, el de las rosas.

Se levantó con cuidado después de hacer las limpiezas debidas y salió para cambiarse e inmediatamente recostarse.

Le esperaba otra vez la vieja cama de madera, la incómoda y gran cama de madera que todas las noches le hacía pasar sueños bastante perturbadores e incluso tan descabellados que tenía que levantarse en plena madrugada con tal de no estar así.

Resignado, se acomodó boca arriba y perdió su mirada celeste en el techo, todavía quejándose aún más por que incluso su almohada era difícil. Evocó de la nada sus viejas vivencias, sus recuerdos que en realidad debían estar escondidos, dormidos. Se dejó llevar por una melodía que ninguna vez había escuchado, sin saber su procedencia y el borroso recuerdo de una dulce voz femenina que, además de no saber de quién era, no concordaba con coherencia que fuese de alguien que conoció antes, porque a decir verdad, durante su infancia no conoció a ninguna chica, y menos con una voz tan amable. Mientras la repetía, cerró los ojos y fantaseo como cada noche en cosas que le gustaba imaginar y aunque estaba todo tranquilo en su mente, ni había en realidad ninguna duda que le agobiara, de repente de la nada llegó la misma pregunta que cada noche se hacía desde hace un tiempo…

_¿Cómo sería ahora mi vida si no hubiese tomado esa decisión?_

Pasaron por su mente infinidad de imágenes de recuerdos que le hacían arrepentirse de preguntarse eso cada noche. En verdad nunca sabría la respuesta, y la verdad no sabía por qué su mente cuestionaba la decisión por cuenta propia.

Cada que pensaba en eso, se sentía más fastidiado y solo que de costumbre. En verdad no había nadie que comprendiese como se encontraba, el único que en verdad lo comprendería es su maestro, el ser humano que le cuido como su fuera su propio hijo y que también sufría por la sangre de Piscis. Si, tal vez en el encontraría un consuelo, aunque debía ver la realidad; el ya no se encontraba junto a él.

Y es que en verdad es difícil tan solo el tratar de olvidar o de comprender la muerte de un ser querido. Pero es aún más difícil el tratar de vivir sin él, sobre todo cuando él fue tu única compañía y la única que podrás tener. Un horrible dolor que tenía que soportar, sumado con que la muerte de su maestro fuera directamente por causa suya.

Pero ahora son solo él y sus rosas. Ya no lo soportaba más. La compañía de esos seres no le ayudaba en nada.

Una lágrima recorrió su fina nariz, delineando los extremos de su boca y desviándose hasta su mejilla donde finalmente se perdería hasta llegar a su cuello. Dejó su orgullo a un lado y le cedió el paso a la tristeza. Quería gritar, pero estaba claro que no podía. El "¿_Qué dirán?_"le preocupaba un poco, y sobre todo la opinión del Patriarca.

Un sollozo fue lo único que pudo escapar de su boca y aunque quería privarse de dejar salir este sentimiento, sintió que en verdad era necesario que escapara. Aún así algo lo detenía.

Sabía que su orgullo no lo provocaba, mucho menos que le incomodara o hiciera sentirse mal. No. En definitiva era algo más. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que esta es la primera vez que llora después del entierro de su maestro, Lugonis.

Sí, eso. Las ganas de querer llorar se perdían al hacerlo después de un rato. Esa sensación que se tiene cuando los ojos guardan recelosos sus cristales, para tal vez una próxima vez darles un mejor uso.

Quiso dispersar el nudo que recién se había formado en su garganta, oprimió sus párpados el uno contra el otro, exigiendo la salida de las últimas lágrimas; limpiando cuidadosamente los restos, para dejar a un lado sus aflicciones volteando su cuerpo hacía el espacio vacío de la cama de su lado derecho, ese que siempre estaba ahí, callado, sin decir nada, guardando sus secretos nocturnos.

Fijó su atención en él durante un largo tiempo. Su mente ahora se encontraba cada vez más confusa, pero, ya no le importaba, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Sus párpados se cerraban poco a poco, hasta que por fin descansó de sus circunstancias al caer en un profundo espejismo irreal, un sueño perfecto donde una voz femenina la hacía de protagonista.

Y resbaló de su mejilla, sin que se diese cuenta, una última lagrima.

Lo que él no sabía era que, con la aparición de esa rara estrella, llegaría la alegría a su triste sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 2: Encuentro con una Extraña

Les traigo por fin, después de tanto rodeo el capítulo donde la conoce. El motivo por el que no puese este capítulo desde un principio es por que necesito que se comprenda perfectamente la manera de pensar de Piscis "antes de" conocerla, entonces... bueno, ya se darán cuenta después de lo que sucede. Ahora disfruten.  
>Y perdonen si es que tengo alguna falta de ortografía. O varias. XD<p>

**Encuentro con una extraña**

_"Escucha mi oración en silencio  
>presta atención a mi llamada silenciosa<br>Cuando la oscuridad y el azul te rodeen  
>Entra en mi suspiro<br>a observar el interior de la luz  
>así sabré, que ya te he encontrado"<em>

La luz se colaba por las ventanas, unos pocos rayos iluminaban por completo el revuelto cabello de Albafika, que se encontraba aun tendido en la cama, sin ánimos de levantarse, pero aburridamente tenía que hacerlo.

Fue como pudo hasta el baño y tambaleándose un poco, puso a calentar agua para la bañera.

Había tenido una noche demasiado incómoda, claro está por la cama, pero también su sueño fue extraño. Aun que en realidad no le importaba mucho.

El agua estaba lista. Se desvistió completamente para adentrarse en la cálida sensación del agua, placer que no debía durar mucho puesto que ya tiene planes.

El vapor del agua empañó el único espejo del espacioso baño, y nuevamente apareció el olor a rosas. Comenzó a tararear como niño esa canción, la que había aparecido en su mente de repente. Era sin duda una nana agradable y pegajosa; un poco tierna también. Al parecer era una melodía a la cual correspondía una letra…

Pero ya luego lo investigaría, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar.

Terminando su único momento de relajación, salió y se puso lo de costumbre: su armadura dorada, la armadura de Piscis. Puso en orden sus pensamientos y fue a preparar una taza de su té favorito, el cual le traía agradables recuerdos, era más que nada que por eso lo tomaba. Después de un momento, sirvió solo una taza en la segunda silla de la mesa de la cocina, se sentó como cada mañana, como era su rutina a tomarla.

Le dedicó su tiempo, no se apresuró, aun tenía espacio. Se repetía eso como si alguien lo esperase.

_Curioso._

De la nada sintió la necesidad de salir hacia su destino y decidido se levanto rápidamente para atravesar los umbrales. Solo se vio ondear su capa al contacto con el amargo viento de invierno, señal de que seguro llovería más tarde. Debía volver pronto.

-No es posible que allá aparecido de repente, no tiene sentido.

-No desesperes, Degel.-Contestó tranquilo mientras notaba la impaciencia de su caballero.

-Patriarca, ¿alguna vez había visto algo como esto?

-No, nunca. La posición celeste no suele dar cambios tan imprevistos a menos que…

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A menos que nos trate de decir algo…

-Un mensaje… ya veo… pero, ¿cómo es que sabremos lo que quiere decir?

-Tendremos que esperar…

Soltó el mapa celeste de sus manos, aun estaba confundido. ¿Qué es lo que trataba de decir? Al parecer era una estrella viajera, que anunciaba el nacimiento o la venida de un oráculo al Santuario, pero en realidad no sabía de ninguno cerca, ni siquiera existía uno en los alrededores.

-Espero que venga pronto.

-Perdón, pero sigo sin entender.

-Espera y veras, además, hay alguien de los caballeros que ha salido sin avisar. De seguro que ha recibido su mensaje.

Degel renegó una vez más por el comportamiento tan raro de su Patriarca, raras veces se le veía preocupado, mejor dicho, nunca hasta ahora lo había visto así. No tuvo más remedio que imitar su faceta.

-Se puede saber, ¿porque me estas imitando?

-Es… que… yo también estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te he dado alguna razón?- Limitó a preguntar en un tono burlón.

-No me ha querido decir de lo que se ha preocupado.

-Vamos, no te hará mal esperar, ¿o si, Degel?

-No.

-Muy bien, ahora vallamos a hacer tiempo. Lo sabrás dentro de unas cinco o seis horas. Degel solo puso cara de resignación. Esperar, el significado de esa palabra lo hacía irritarse. El más que nadie sabía su significado.

Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario, Escorpio, Libra, Virgo y Leo no le dieron problemas al salir. Lamentablemente, esto no sería así en Cáncer.

Divisó una figura humanoide que portaba una armadura dorada y posaba fuera de las puertas del cuarto templo, esperándole, como si supiera de sus planes.

Era Manigoldo, el Santo dorado se Cáncer, de carácter entrometido, agrio y sarcástico, aunque era agradable con él después de todo.

-Valla, valla… por fin te dignas a salir de tu jardín, rosal andante.

Le correspondió con una mueca y su silencio.

-¿Acaso andas de mal humor? Vamos, ¡no seas tan apagado! ¿Hace cuanto que no me visitas?

-Manigoldo, Pido permiso para pasar por tu templo.- Se detuvo enfrente de él.

-¿A dónde es que vas? Te aseguro que ni siquiera le has pedido permiso al Patriarca.

-No tengo por qué confesarte todos mis problemas, déjate de tonterías y déjame pasar.

-Uy! Ponte un bozal, ¿no? No seas amargado, yo solo decía. Bueno ya pasa, pero no creas que no me debes explicaciones.- Se apartó haciendo un gesto bastante sarcástico.

Pasó a un lado suyo, con una cara tan apacible que al parecer nada haría que cambiara. Ese comportamiento no era normal en él. Bueno, sí era huraño… pero no a tal extremo.

No era común tampoco ver ese rostro aparentemente apacible que en realidad lo que Manigoldo tradujo de él, fue un "muero de tristeza y lo aparento de esta manera".

Lo normal hubiese sido que se molestara y se quedaran platicando después de que Manigoldo le invitara alguno de sus famosos platillos italianos. Sabía que le encantaba su comida.

_Pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, si Albita esta triste por quien sabe qué cosa, nadie lo podrá animar hasta que se le pase o se distraiga con algo que en verdad le interese._

_Enserio que le hace falta una novia… ¡Huy! _

Atravesó rápidamente el templo canceriano, para evitar más encuentros como ese. Pasó Géminis y Tauro, hasta llegar finalmente a Aries.

Su guardián, Shion, era alguien muy amable, que le inspiraba mucha paz y ánimos, aunque a veces se portara un poco retante, por así decirlo, con él. Sabía que se lo encontraría. Podía sentir su cosmos dentro de la casa.

Pasó el umbral, sentía ahora su cosmos aproximarse. No fue del todo agradable, no hoy. Quería mantener distancia. Quería no dañar a nadie.

Ahí estaba, parado en medio del pasillo. Esperándolo, con una amable sonrisa. De algún modo su sonrisa siempre era reconfortante.

-Hola, Albafika, ¿Cómo has estado?- Se acercó mucho más hasta quedar solo unos cuantos pasos frente a él.

El nervioso Pisciano retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y contesto de la manera que siempre lo hacía: Indiferente.

-Bien, ¿puedo pasar por tu templo?- Shion se desconcertó mucho al escuchar su voz.

No parecía la voz firme de siempre, no, esa era una voz quebradiza de alguien a punto de derrumbarse emocionalmente.

Y aun que su respuesta fue indiferente, sabía que él no era una mala persona, era evidente que en estos días estaba pasando por malos momentos.

Sin pedir permiso, y sin decir nada, leyó sus pensamientos.

_Incomprendido, solo y muy sensible._

Salió de su mente y se encontró con unos opacos ojos azules, que a decir verdad compartían la confusión en la que se hallaba. Definitivamente este chico era todo un enigma.

Albafika no le tomo importancia al extraño comportamiento de Shion y paso por un lado de él.

Shion solo sintió una leve fragancia a rosas que paso al lado suyo y al mismo tiempo alcanzo a observar su semblante triste.

Finalmente lo observo seguir caminando por el pasillo al mismo tiempo que su silueta se hacía más difusa debido a la falta de luz en el lugar.

_Pobre Albafika._

Se dio media vuelta para una de una vez comenzar sus quehaceres cotidianos. Se sentía mal por él. Pero al final de cuentas no podía hacer nada, no si él no se dejaba ayudar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del templo, se preguntaba el porqué de la mirada de Shion. Ni siquiera respondió a su pregunta. Se encaminó hacia las afueras de las doce casas, pasó por algunas ruinas que yacían ahí desde antes de que él naciera y que visitara por primera vez este lugar. Todas ellas, vestigios de las anteriores guerras santas. Guardaban honor y victoria, pero eso no hacía que el sentimiento de nostalgia desapareciese del lugar.

Columnas, templos, todo en ruinas, eso era señal de que ya estaba cerca.

Después de pasar por ahí, se dirigió hacia el descuidado sendero que mantenía todavía en pie el curioso letrero que él había hecho durante su infancia. Una advertencia para los curiosos y peregrinos, y un normal "Bienvenido" para Albafika.

"_Prohibido el paso_"

Comenzaban a aparecer frondosos árboles, el sendero se encontraba a principios del bosque, en el lado sur del santuario, una zona poco conocida que alberga un paraje desconocido por todos, de difícil acceso y solitario, donde raras veces, por no decir imposible, un ser humano podría siquiera sobrevivir.

Camino durante al menos dos horas, paso por una gran cascada a la cual conocía muy bien, pues solía escaparse en sus tiempos libres para refrescarse, cuando aún no era un caballero dorado. Recordó nuevamente su infancia, y lo que había pasado en este lugar; como vagaba entre la naturaleza y juagaba alrededor de un frondoso y viejo roble que quedaba mucho más adentro del bosque.

Pensó que no le haría mal tal vez visitarlo, claro, al regresar de su destino.

Transitó algunos minutos más por el sendero y a lo lejos reconoció la rustica cabaña, cubierta por doquier de sus cautivadoras rosas venenosas, y por la curiosa lápida que se levantaba en memoria de un ser querido.

Se sentía solo un poco feliz de verla.

Es ese, el único lugar al que puede regresar.

Posó su cuerpo, de forma expectante hacia la entrada de madera, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Evidentemente mucho había cambiado desde que se vio obligado a abandonar el lugar.

Se acercó un poco más e intentó tomar una de las puertas. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, esperando encontrar algo al otro lado de esa puerta, como si todas las respuestas de su mente fueran a ser contestadas en ese espacio huérfano.

Por fin, se armó de valor, evitando el dolor que le atrapaba al regresar ahí y tomó el extremo de una de las viejas maderas abriéndola con fuerza, al tiempo que un fuerte ruido sonó, un intenso aroma húmedo se dispersó por el aire, invadiendo el lugar.

La nada, invadida de soledad. Eso era todo.

Que equivocado estaba, que tonto había sido al creer que sus problemas se resolverían con visitar este lugar.

_Soy un terco, este lugar ya forma parte de un pasado escrito, no puedo cambiar nada con tan solo el deseo de hacerlo. Venir hasta aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo, esto no me va a resolver nada._

Giró sobre sus talones y fue en la dirección contraria. Ahora se prometía a sí mismo no volver a regresar ahí, por su bien.

Cabizbajo, mantenía un debate en su cabeza entre las razones por las cuales había venido hasta aquí y llego a la conclusión de algo bastante peculiar: fue solo un impulso.

¿Pero qué tipo de pensamiento fue lo que causó eso?

_Esa voz…_

Los pequeños estruendos que se presentaban al pisar la tierra suelta era lo único que se escuchaba, pero de pronto, la razón llegó a él, deteniéndolo. Ahora lo recordaba, la melodiosa voz le insinuaba en el sueño el venir hasta aquí.

Sí, era eso.

En verdad le costaba trabajo el imaginar que una voz propia y diferente a él, le dictara que hacer. Es prácticamente imposible.

Pero definitivamente algún motivo debía haber.

Corría desesperada, tanto como sus piernas le permitían.

A este paso, no tardaría mucho en alcanzarla.

Desde que apareció se encontró con ese horrible espectro rondando el lugar. Y ahora no podía quitárselo de encima.

_Oh… me va a alcanzar! Corre! Corre! Pero… ya no puedo más…_

Ya había avanzado mucho y la falta de respiración se presentaba, sin mencionar el evidente desgaste físico que estaba haciendo, y para aumentarle, que durante todo el día no había comido absolutamente nada.

Estaba rendida. Lo supo desde que se tropezó con una rebelde y retorcida raíz que sobresalía del suelo, aterrizando a los pies de misterioso gran roble, uno frondoso y viejo, todo cubierto con madera desgastada y seca que formaba pequeños cuencos donde dormían los animales e insectos.

Quería descansar un poco más, pero no podía dejarse atrapar por esa cosa. Decidió esconderse detrás del árbol, era lo suficientemente grande y ancho como para disimular su figura, pero sabía que aun así la encontraría. El estúpido espectro podía sentir su energía vital.

Había escapado de él por horas. Y aun así no conseguía perderlo.

-¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan tonta! Puedo sentirte claramente detrás del roble. Si sales, prometo tratarte bien, ¿sabes? Además puedo hacerte más que solo una víctima. ¿Qué te parece? Sabes que no tienes elección. Es eso o enfrentarte a mí.

Ahora si la había colmado. ¿Enfrentarse a un él? ¿Qué se creía?

-¿Qué?... ¡Eres un monstruo!- Salió a enfrentarlo de frente.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, dulzura? Valla que me gusta tu carácter… pero veamos que tan bien te vez enredada entre mi oscuridad perpetua...- Con una manotada la tiró violentamente al suelo.

_Estoy frita. Quien sabe que cosas me hará… pero ¿Por qué nadie viene? Ya es hora de que aparezca alguien._

El cielo, los árboles, la vieja cabaña o tal vez el silencio profundo. No sabía que le inquietaba. Simple y sencillamente agudizó sus sentidos, comenzando a diferir cada uno de los sonios ocultos del bosque, las presencias de los habitantes ariscos, simplemente esperando a sentir algo más preciso.

De pronto, le llegó. Había un cosmos enemigo, y estaba en el lugar del viejo roble.

_Esto ya es más que solo coincidencia_.

Se dirigió tan rápido como las construcciones naturales le permitían, ya que le tapaban el paso o se lo dificultaban. Entre todo el silencio salvaje, incivilizado, escuchó un breve gritillo femenino muy cerca de ahí, por eso se apresuró, rezándole a Athena para que no fuera tarde.

Encontró a un espectro atacando una chica, que yacía tirada en el suelo asustada mientras el individuo amenazaba con tirársele encima.

Llegó justo a tiempo.

Intervino. Le lanzo fuertemente una Bloody Rose directo al corazón.

-¡Aghh! – Se escucho el grito del espectro para después de esto voltear a verlo.-¿Q-qué… sucede? ¿Q-qué me hiciste maldito?

-Ese es el castigo para los acosadores como tú. Pronto morirás a causa de mis rosas. Disfrútalo.

-Imbécil… ughh…

Cuando al final parecía haber fallecido, que fue demasiado pronto, Albafika se acercó a ella.

Ella no levantaba la mirada, parecía aun asustada.

_Tal vez… este lastimada… o ese maldito le hizo algo._

_-¿_Estás bien? ¿No te ha hecho nada?- Le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella para poder notar mejor su rostro.

-S-si, solo me lastime un poco.-Dijo mientras levantaba su mirada, encontrándose con la de él. Su cara mostraba la señal de un golpe y un poco de sangre brotaba de su labio inferior.

-El animal ese no fue muy amable, ¿cierto?

-N-no.- hablo apenas, bajando de nuevo la mirada.

Esa… era una voz parecida a la que rondaba por su cabeza… ¿De qué se trataba esto?

Definitivamente tenía que aclarar sus dudas, y nadie mejor que ella para solucionarlo. La esperaría.

Su ropa estaba algo sucia, con tierra por doquier, incluso su rostro estaba sucio. Toda esa tierra opacaba su belleza.

Sus ojos eran color café terracota, que cuando se exponían al sol cambiaban a un rojizo quemado. Su tez blanca y su largo cabello ondulado que formaba un delicado flequillo del lado. Tirada ahí sobre el suelo dejaba ver un estatura de por lo menos 1.58, con un cuerpo femenino delicado.

Sobre su hombro llevaba una extraña bolsa y cargaba una capa verde musgo en los hombros.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-S-sí, yo puedo sola.- Apenas se irguió, soltando un gran suspiro, y cayendo nuevamente al suelo.-Solo… necesito descansar.-Albafika asintió y se quedó parado durante un rato solo observándola.

Pasó un largo momento para que alguno de los dos hablara, la respiración de la chica aun estaba acelerada y su corazón latía muy rápido, le dolían las piernas y le salieron tal vez ampollas en los pies.

_Los zapatos de este siglo no son muy cómodos que digamos… tengo ampollas… espero que el Santuario no esté lejos… _

-Umm… esto… gracias por ayudarme...-Se limpió cuidadosamente la sangre que escurría de sus labios.

-No hay problema…

-Sabes… si esta cerca el santuario de este lugar?- Dijo apenas audible.

-Esta a unas cuantas horas.

-Diablos…-Susurro muy fuerte puesto que él alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¿Cómo fue que te encontraste con ese espectro?

-Comenzó a seguirme desde hace varias horas, y no podía perderlo de ninguna forma hasta que me perdí y no pude continuar más. Estos zapatos son muy incómodos… ¿u-usted podría mostrarme el camino? Tal vez llegue después de que descanse un poco, estoy agotada…

-¿Para qué quieres ir al Santuario?

-Tengo un mensaje para el Patriarca- se levantó- vengo a comunicarle cosas muy importantes. De hecho, se supone que él vendría aquí…

Preguntaría sin más rodeos, ¿a qué se refería con eso de que él en persona vendría a este lugar?

-Así que fuiste tú.

-¿Ah?

-Tu voz, la escuche en mi cabeza.- Si la chica decía que no, quedaría como un loco frente a ella. No era muy usual que confesara cosas como esas.

-S-supongo que mandé el mensaje a la persona equivocada… jeje…

_Eso lo explica todo_

-Esto... mi nombre es Rose, mucho gusto- extendió amablemente su mano y una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro.

-Soy Albafika, Caballero Dorado de Piscis.-se volteó hacia otro lugar, indiferente ante el gesto de la chica.

Así que era cierto… El caballero de Piscis de esta guerra tenía un potente veneno en la sangre…

Además su carácter contrastaba demasiado con el de Afrodita, su amigo de la infancia, que era muy espontáneo y amigable.

-Esto… ¿puedo acompañarte en el camino? No quisiera que otro espectro me persiguiera…

-…-Caminó un poco- Es por aquí.

Rose solo lo siguió. Le parecía algo raro que ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra, con solo hablar no le pasaría nada.

No sabía si animarse a tratar de mantener una conversación… o si sería más prudente mantenerse callada.

Pasaron por el mismo sendero de regreso al Santuario. Estaba todo tranquilo, ni un solo ruido perturbaba el ambiente. El clima era frío, los pocos rayos de sol que habían, ahora ya no estaban, parecía que no había más señal de vida aparte de ellos dos.

Era un camino bastante… peculiar para ella. Nunca había visto tantas flores al pie de un camino, la tierra suelta que se levantaba con facilidad al transitar y también que no hubiera siquiera un solo edificio alrededor.

_Esto es extraño… me pregunto… cómo se verá de noche el cielo…_

Entre los arbustos, algo comenzó a moverse…

-¡¿Q-que es eso?!- gritó haciéndose para atrás y sintió como él corazón se le salía. Alba solo notó su acción.

De momento un jabalí salió corriendo.

-Uhhh… jeje… estoy muy nerviosa… es que así fue como encontré a ese espectro… creo que me he traumado…- sonrió nerviosa. La observó por un momento, pero algo lo distrajo del rostro de la confundida chica.

Apareció un cosmos negativo.

-Será mejor que no te acerques… mantente alejada.- dijo al tiempo que materializaba una rosa roja en su mano.

-¿Q-que?

-Valla, valla, así que eres un Santo de Athena... y eres uno de esos doraditos- sarcástico y con una sonrisa de patán en el rostro, apareció de los arbustos un espectro con ramas y hojas en el cabello.

-KYAAAAAAA! ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Pues que vinieron en grupo? ¿Es el día nacional de aparecerse por sorpresa?

-A ti te estaba buscando… parece que Hikaru no pudo atraparte… gané la apuesta ¡yooo!- Comenzaba a hacer fiesta, un espectro danzarín por demás patético.

-Atrapar a alguien no es una apuesta imbécil, ¡no dejaré que la molesten de nuevo! ¡Royal demon rose!

El escurridizo tipo esquivó el ataque, lanzando contra Piscis un polvo de apariencia grisácea, que lo envolvió formando una especie de anillos. Albafika solo se quedó ahí parado, al parecer no podía moverse.

-¡Mortal fragance! Mi fragancia te dejará inmóvil por el dolor que te cusa al quererte mover, espero sea de tu agrado… pero por lo pronto, me llevaré lo que me pertenece.

-¡Albafika!

-¡No te acerques!- Gritó nervioso, le impacientaba aun más el que lo quisieran tocar y que la situación se saliera de control.

-No tiene caso que grites así niña, ya pronto estará muerto.

_No puedo moverme… el dolor que me causa… es insoportable…_

-¡Que le has hecho animal! ¿Es veneno?

-Sí, es un potente veneno, pero a ti que te debería importar…-La tomó fuertemente por la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame! – Luchaba por soltarse del agarre, pero era demasiado fuerte como para hacer una e sus maniobras. Aun así, no podía darse por vencida entonces hizo lo primero que se le vino en mente: se acercó y le mordió fuertemente uno de los dedos.

-¡Maldita! – La lanzó contra el suelo estrellándose un poco lejos, contra unas rocas al lado del sendero – Ahora si ya se me terminó la paciencia.

-Eres un cobarde… ¿enserio creíste que te desharías de mi tan fácilmente? Iluso.- Una neblina roja apareció de la nada...- ¡Crimson thorn! –Extendió rápidamente la mano, trayendo consigo un fuerte dolor en el brazo.

Miles de espinas de formaron, atravesando la cloth negra del espectro, llegando hasta su cuerpo. Causando un curioso sonido, parecido al de pequeñas agujas estrellándose contra un duro metal.

-Imbécil… - eso fue lo único que alcanzó a susurrar. Cayó de frente al sendero.

Albafika quedó satisfecho. Definitivamente se había deshecho de algo innecesario en el mundo, un espectro tan ingenuo como para creerlo muerto tan rápido.

La sensación extraña del ataque del enemigo aún no había desaparecido. Aun se encontraba inmóvil. Le dolía todo el cuerpo en este momento. Estaba a punto de…caer.

-¡Albafika! ¿Estás bien?- Se acercó. Estaba de rodillas. Ella imitó lo mismo.

-No te acerques…- dijo ahora con menos ímpetu que antes.

-No… no pasa nada… seguro que ese veneno se le pasará ¿no es así?

Ella tenía razón. Esa sensación pronto se le pasaría. Pero ahora lo que en realidad le preocupaba es que hubiera más espectros por el lugar. Y que intentara tocarlo.

Al ver que el no contestaba a su pregunta decidió que usaría su último recurso si fuese necesario, aunque nunca pensó hacer algo así, no tan pronto.

Acercó un poco su mano a él.

-¡No me toques!- Grito ahora muy fuerte, asustando mucho a Rose.

-Pero… es que pensé… lo siento… me he preocupado mucho al ver que no contestabas… pero me alegra que estés bien. – respondió de una manera totalmente opuesta a la que esperaba.

Él creía que pasaría lo mismo. Como con todos los demás.

Pero… Se equivocó con ella.

-Te esperaré hasta que te sientas mejor. Me aterra la idea de continuar sola, tal vez haya más de esos… Pero me servirá el quedarme aquí para platicar sobre la situación. Se supone que...

Bueno… que aparecería algo anormal en el Santuario… como una luz o una estrella.

Ahora lo recordaba. La estrella de ayer, era bastante rara. Muy extraño que se posara sobre el Santuario

-La estrella…- susurró -… esa estrella que se posó sobre el santuario, ¿eras tú?

-Ah, si… eso… se supone que todos los oráculos tienen una estrella guardiana o algo así. La mía me siguió a travez del tiempo.

Cada vez se sentía más confundido… ¿Cómo que le siguió a travez del tiempo? ¿Oráculo? Bueno, eso si era posible… pero era bastante raro, el patriarca nunca informó sobre nada de eso.

-Espero no confundirte ni nada, y también espero que me creas…- guardó silencio un breve momento - yo… esto… yo soy un oráculo que ha venido… desde el futuro… ¡se que puede sonar descabellado pero es cierto! Y sí es posible, pero es muy complicado realizar la técnica que permite hacerlo. De hecho, el patriarca me ha dicho que es una técnica muy antigua y que al parecer estaba prohibida… yo vengo de la futura guerra santa… bueno, después de ella. Unos… 271 años a partir del comienzo de esta. Todo es muy diferente a como esta hoy y… bueno, en este mismo momento veo todo raro… definitivamente siento que no es mi época…- observo al chico, que no contestaba, solo estaba ahí ahora sentado, solo escuchando.- ¿Y-ya te sientes mejor?

- Si.- Su respuesta fue marchita, su expresión, confundida.

Tambaleándose un poco se levanto al fin, quedando Rose hincada, viéndolo como boba.

Era alguien sumamente hermoso, no entendía el porqué de la paradójica situación con respecto a su sangre.

La mirada de Rose le intimido un poco.

-Debemos apresurarnos, lloverá pronto…- comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado. El dolor y la extraña sensación al moverse desaparecieron.

Rose asintió y se levanto. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, de nuevo sin dirigirse la palabra.

El clima había dado un cambio notorio, el viento ahora soplaba fuerte levantando toda la tierra y las hojas del camino, que ya desde hace un rato se volvió eterno. Las copas de los árboles se mecían con capricho, llamando la atención de la distraída chica, que desvió luego su mirada al grisáceo cielo.

-Espero que no llueva pronto… se mojará el mensaje…

_Mensaje… así que le preocupa eso…_

Entendió entonces que era verdad todo lo que le había dicho. Hasta tenía un mensaje para corroborar su historia.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo, pasaron por el letrero de advertencia que conducía directo a la entrada Sur del Santuario.

Albafika entonces prometió dejar atrás sus recuerdos y cumplir con la única obligación que tenía en este mundo: ser un Caballero de Athena. Ahora, seguían de regreso al sendero principal, donde comenzaba la primera casa, unas grandes escaleras rodeadas de columnas, árboles y una que otra gran roca se atravesaba.

El ambiente se sentía diferente, claro está por la nubosidad del cielo. Todos habían dejado de entrenar y se habían retirado hacia sus respectivos dormitorios y por supuesto por la escalinata no había nadie más.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia impactaron en el suelo y parecían lágrimas de la tierra. Incluso el viento rozaba con tal fuerza, que parecía hablaba en el idioma de los antiguos. Tales sucesos causaron apuro en ambos. Rose se apresuro para no echar a perder el mensaje mientras que Albafika la observaba unos cuantos escalones abajo.

Ya tenía decidido que hacer.

En un gesto amable, retiro su capa y ágilmente la cubrió con ella, tratando de evitar que ese mensaje no llegara a su destino.

Agradecía siempre cargar con esa manta, pues siempre le era de gran ayuda en situaciones como estas.

Se adelantó tanto como pudo. La falta de refugio ante la lluvia se presento en ese mismo instante, pero el ayudar a alguien valía el esfuerzo.

_Sé que no te resguardará del todo, pero, es lo único que puedo hacer._

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya tenía la capa sobre ella. La sensación de resguardo se mezclo con un relajante aroma a rosas. Fue como un abrazo impersonal que sin poder siquiera renegar al respecto, recibió a cambio de una palabra que marcaría la mente del chico.

-¡Gracias! - Alzó un poco la voz, expresando agradecida y al mismo tiempo tímida. Ambos se detuvieron en seco.- P-pero no sería nada justo que yo tuviera tu capa mientras te empapas por la lluvia.-Dijo la verdad.

-Tienes que cuidar del mensaje. Puedes usarla, a mi no me molesta.- Continuó caminando con una sonrisa disimulada sobre sus labios, sin darse cuenta que le duraría hasta llegar a su destino.

-P-pero…- se quedó ahí, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Era tal y como lo describió Shion: reservado, solitario y tal vez un poco huraño. Pero a la vez gentil, poseía una amabilidad innata. Y ella estaba segura de que todos sus comportamientos solo eran una coraza exterior para mantener alejados a los demás.

Pero estaba tan solo… De seguro que le hacía falta compañía. Igual que a ella.

Al despertar de ese momento de reflexión, él ya no estaba. Desapareció, aparentemente.

-Se fue… tal vez lo encuentro en el templo de Aries.- Se apresuró a llegar.

Debía admitir que también tenía cierta emoción por conocer a los caballeros de esta época. Tantas historias que le contó Dohko sobre sus compañeros… ya no aguantaba más. Y por cierto que se moría de las ganas de ver la cara de Shion cuando le saltara encima, esperaba con ansia ver su expresión de: "Yo no te conozco" o de "oye, tranquila". Tenía tiempo que deseaba poder conocerlo en su juventud, ser ahora como una amiga, no como su alumna e hija. Bueno, "hija" en un sentido no literal.

Cuando llego a la entrada, no reconoció la casa de Aries. Estaba totalmente diferente. Para ser más exactos, estaba todo en su lugar, no como cuando llegaba a visitar a Mü y encontraba todas las herramientas regadas en el camino. Si, hacía falta un Kiki en Aries.

-Hola… umm… hay alguien… ¡Shion de Aries lo buscan en recepción!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. El carnero que conocía nunca se negaría a responder esa curiosa frase.

No, nada ni nadie respondió ante eso, así que comenzó a caminar. Aun le parecía tan extraño todo, que definitivamente dudaba si era o no la casa de Shion, en realidad se parecía a la de Camus, todo "cuadrado".

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- Parecía tan… igual… ¿Qué paso con lo que le había dicho Dohko? Bueno, no es que tampoco esperara encontrarse con un Punk en pleno siglo XVIII, pero enserio le decepciono ver los mismos comportamientos de siempre.

-Tengo que llevar estos mensajes lo antes posible a la sala del Patriarca. De hecho… tengo uno para ti.-Sacó uno de los tantos pergaminos que llevaba en la bolsa y se lo entrego. Shion noto que ella llevaba vendajes en las muñecas, como lo hacen las personas que reparan las cloths dañadas. Como lo hace él.

Al abrirlo, se topo con una gran sorpresa.

Esa breve nota era confusa. Ahora parecía entender el gesto aturdido que llevaba Albafika cuando paso hace unos instantes.

Y algo bastante sorprendente era que la carta estaba escrita con una letra muy familiar. Esa letra era extrañamente, la suya.

-Usaremos la teletransportación.-Extendió su mano esperando a que ella la tomara.

-Gracias.

En un momento, ya se encontraban frente a las escalinatas del templo principal, que por supuesto, no cambiaba nada. Tan limpio y ordenado como siempre.

-Se me olvido preguntarte tu nombre.- Dijo amable, como siempre.

-Soy Rose, mucho gusto.- Extendió su mano pero al no ver respuesta, la bajo.

-Por seguridad, ¿que llevas en esa bolsa?

-Pues… muchos mensajes… solo eso… puedes revisar si quieres.

-No, no hace falta. Ahora solo falta ver la reacción del Patriarca. Por favor sígueme, aun está lloviendo.- Ella lo siguió, aun que ya sabía el camino. A unos 20 metros se podía ver el doceavo templo, el de Piscis.

_¿Qué habrá pasado con Albafika? Ahh Rose, por ahora preocúpate por que te crean. Pero bueno, ¿para eso llevas las cartas no?_

Degel ya no aguantaba más. La calma ficticia del Patriarca hacía que la salieran canas.

Si. En definitiva, el Patriarca Sage podría ser un lemuriano de trescientos años de edad, muy racional y comprensivo en cuanto al deber se ha dicho, pero eso no quería decir que cuando algo le preocupase no se comportara como Kardia.

-Degel… (Ah, aquí va de nuevo) ¿Cómo es que me veo más autoritario?

-De cualquier forma… ya se lo he dicho al menos unas trece veces.- Contesto mientras trataba de sostener firmemente la taza de té ya que prácticamente le saltaba de entre las manos.

-Señor, Patriarca, el caballero Shion de Aries viene junto con una jovencita que solicita una audiencia con usted. Al parecer trae un mensaje importante.

-Déjalos pasar.

-Sí señor.

-Degel, compórtate lo más normal posible, no hagas ningún tipo de preguntas al respecto, deja que resuelva tus dudas sola.

Asintió, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que quería decir. Eso le dejaba más dudas de las que tenía.

Entró rápidamente Shion, haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto. Rose hizo lo mismo.

-Patriarca, he traído a alguien que tiene un mensaje para usted.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rose, disculpe mi tardanza, tuve varios problemas al llegar. He traído un mensaje que avala mi lealtad a la Diosa Athena.- Sacó de su bolsa uno de los tantos pergaminos y se lo entregó en la mano. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y comenzó a leer.

Mantuvo la calma durante un buen rato, hasta que dejó de leer.

_La situación es más rara de la que pensé. Así que de pronto nos mandan un oráculo… de otra época._

-Muy bien. Acepto la petición. Bienvenida al Santuario. A partir de hoy tendrás que acatar tus responsabilidades como oráculo. Pero te advierto que no será fácil.

-No se preocupe, ya he servido orgullosamente al lado de la Diosa Athena en la guerra del siglo XXI.

Degel casi escupe el té. Shion abrió los ojos como platos.

_¿Cómo que del siglo XXI?_

-He olvidado presentarte, el caballero a mi derecha es Degel de Acuario, y me imagino que ya sabes quién es él, ¿cierto?- Rose asintió.

-Shion de Aries, caballero de la primera casa. Pero bueno, mucho gusto Caballero Degel.- Se expresó de esa forma por que parecía muy frío.

-Puedes llamarme Degel.- su tono amable la tranquilizó un poco.

-Está bien.

-Me imagino que has de estar exhausta o que hasta tienes hambre, ¿te gustaría compartir una taza de té con nosotros?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Y tu Shion, ¿nos acompañas?

-Eh? Yo…- notó que la chica lo miraba expectante.- está bien.

-Bueno, no se diga más, por aquí por favor.

Fueron guiados hasta un amplio salón, con libreros por doquier, unas dos ventanas donde se podía observar que la lluvia no cedía, y en medio, una curiosa mesa. Se imaginó que esa era una mesa para té del siglo XVIII.

_Que costumbres tan raras tienen, yo puedo tomar té hasta jugando con el X-box._

Se sentaron, los tres un poco alejados de la chica, de modo que la pudieran examinar mejor.

-Meredith…-se dirigió a una jovencita de unos 17 años de edad- ¿nos puedes preparar un poco de té? Y por favor trae algunos bocadillos para nuestra invitada.- Rose pudo notar como la mirada del caballero Degel se poso sobre la chica.

-Si Patriarca- le sonrió amable- mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Meredith.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Rose.

-Sí, mucho gusto, pero por favor, solo dime Rose ¿está bien?- la chica asintió amablemente para después marcharse.

-Y dime jovencita, ¿qué fue lo que te impulso a querernos ayudar?

-Bueno…-Ahora si la habían agarrado desprevenida. No podía decir los verdaderos motivos, ni mucho menos sus intereses propios así que diría lo que siempre es bueno contestar.-… para ayudar a la tierra, al lado de la señorita Athena.

El Patriarca entrecerró los ojos, como dándole medio punto a la respuesta, pero en definitiva esa no era su motivación, no la real. Rose se dio cuenta de que no lo convenció tan fácil. Mentirle a un lemuriano no servía de nada y ella lo sabía.

-En realidad, los verdaderos motivos no los puedo decir. Sería algo catastrófico que se enteraran un año antes de lo que sucede. Si yo dijese todo en este mismo momento, los sucesos se alterarían para mal.- Dijo mientras jugaba con la capa de Albafika, que todavía traía puesta.

-Umm…

-¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?- Dijo ya sin aguantarse la curiosidad Degel.

-Llegué hoy, en la mañana, pero me perdí a causa de que me persiguieron espectros. La verdad, me persiguieron por horas, hasta que el Caballero de Piscis me… ayudó.

-Te debes sentir muy cansada por lo que pasó. En cuanto termines, las doncellas te mostraran tu habitación, y puedes pedirles lo que quieras.

-Muchas gracias.

Un momento después llegó Meredith con las tazas de té y muchos bocadillos, algo curiosos. Rose nunca había visto que pusieran tanta decoración en una sola galleta que después sería comida. A decir verdad era algo bastante exagerado, pero bueno, ¿quien dijo que le sería fácil acostumbrarse?

Prácticamente, había estudiado la historia del llamado "siglo de las luces" para familiarizarse un poco, pero algo le decía en este momento que no había estudiado lo suficiente.

Continuaron en la reunión sin hablar, nadie se atrevía a hacer una sola pregunta después de lo que había dicho Rose. Hasta llegó a pensar que había exagerado un poco. Al terminar, decidió que sería mejor el retirarse a su habitación. Estaba cansada. Pidió permiso y dio las gracias correspondientes.

-Espera, jovencita.

-Dígame, Patriarca.-Volteó a verlo.

-Por favor, siéntete cómoda.- Asintió, y para quitarle un poco de tensión al ambiente, le dedico un gesto chistoso y se dio la media vuelta.

Sage se petrifico.

Hace mucho que no bromeaban de esa forma con él. No era correcto, pero al ver que en realidad no eran malas las intenciones de la chica, solo se rió un poco.

Ambos caballeros quedaron congelados ante tal atrevimiento por parte de la chica.

Después de todo lo sucedido, comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo fue que llego hasta tu templo? ¿Viste que Albafika la dejará ahí?

-En realidad, el pasó primero, en dirección a su templo. Después llego ella diciéndome que tenía que darle un mensaje importante.

-Me preocupa, el mensaje decía que necesita protección, tarde que temprano Hypnos y Thanatos se darán cuenta de que tenemos un oráculo a nuestro favor e incluso utilizarían como último recurso maniobras sucias para eliminarla o hasta obligarla a cooperar con ellos.

-Es cierto…

-Shion, ¿te gustaría ser el encargado de su protección?- Shion se sonrojo un poquito.

-¿Por qué cree que yo soy el indicado?

-No hacen falta lentes para poder notar cómo te observaba.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad Degel?

-Estoy de acuerdo, no sabemos que pueda pasar si la dejamos a tu cargo.

-Degel…-dijo sobándose las sienes- por favor, para mí sería lo indicado que Albafika estuviera a su cuidado.

-Es cierto, fue él el que recibió el mensaje… Debe ser por algo. No existen las casualidades.

-Cuando salió esta mañana parecía bastante triste y molesto, al llegar, su cosmos se notaba más amigable. Le falta compañía y tal vez a ella también.

-Sin mencionar que Albafika es lo suficientemente capaz como para cumplir esa tarea.

-Parece que ninguno de ustedes dos quiere cargar con la responsabilidad. Está bien, me han convencido, al ser su compañero ustedes deben conocerlo lo suficiente como para recomendarlo. Asignaré a Albafika la importante misión. Pero todavía falta saber su opinión, puede ser para él un poco difícil mantener compañía en su estado y puede que le resulte complicado convivir con otras personas.


	4. Chapter 3: Una Extraña Sensación

Aquí el cuarto capítulo editado, que aunque está un poco aburrido espero les agrade.

* * *

><p>Una extraña sensación…<p>

Meredith le mostro la habitación que apenas terminaban de preparar. La siguió observándola, era muy bonita, tenía un cabello ondulado hasta la cintura agarrado en una coleta, sus ojos color azul cielo y muy delicadas facciones al parecer griegas. Mantenía una postura firme pero amable y una bella y encantadora sonrisa.

Antes de estar frente a los portones que daban paso a la habitación, se escucho un fuerte golpe dentro y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Eres terca o qué? Sabes que yo siempre gano…-Lo último que vio fue a una par de chicas sobre la cama, antes de que le lanzaran una almohada directo a la cara.

Cayó de sentón.

-¿¡C-carlota!? ¡Katrina! ¿Qué diablos hacen?

-¡Fue ella! - Dijo una jovencita de la misma edad que Rose, cabello color caramelo hasta la cintura suelto, un pequeño flequillo que le cubría las cejas, ojos amarillos, labios delgados y de por lo menos un metro sesenta.

-¡Katrina! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te excuses de esa forma? ¿A caso quieres que se te castigue de nuevo?

-¡No jefa!- dijo en tono burlón mientras bajaba de un salto del colchón.

-Y tu Carlota, sabes que no debes seguirle el juego, te puede traer consecuencias.

-L-lo siento…- Agachó la mirada la chica de una lado, de cabello negro brillante hasta mitad de la espalda, lacio e igualmente con flequillo y hermosos ojos verde aguamarina, labios un poco carnosos y bien definidos. De por lo menos un metro cincuenta.

-¿Por qué no las detuviste, Gizé?

-A mi me sacaron primero de la competencia. No pude hacer nada.- La chica estaba sobándose la cabeza, acurrucada en una esquina, ella tenía el cabello lila un poco alborotado agarrado con una diadema hacía atrás, sus ojos eran grises y sus facciones eras muy finas, se veía de la misma edad que las demás.

-¿Saben donde es que se encuentra Padme?

-Está en el baño, preparando el agua por si la señorita se quiere bañar.

-Muy bien, chicas. Ya no quiero ver más comportamientos como esos ¿Bien?

Asintieron las tres a la vez y se escucho un "Sí" apenas audible provenir del baño.

Continuaron en sus deberes, ignorando a Rose, que se encontraba aun en el piso con la almohada sobre las piernas.

No era muy sociable con las chicas, esto se debe a que toda su vida fue criada alrededor de chicos, lo que le costaba varios desplantes e incluso insultos por parte de las amazonas del lugar, que no la querían por ser como la hermana menor de los doce dorados y la consentida del Patriarca Shion. Con las únicas mujeres con las que convivía eras las sacerdotisas consagradas a Athena, pero que desafortunadamente eran mucho mayores que ella, rebasando hasta los treinta años de edad.

Ella nunca había tenido amigas. Y, sinceramente, tenía miedo tenerlas.

-Meredith, ¿ella es la señorita Rose?- Dijo Katrina algo sorprendida- te juro que pensé que sería una vieja con un ojo en la frente.

Solo río ante la ocurrencia de la muchachita.

-Ven, te ayudaré.- Carlota extendió su mano amablemente y ayudo a levantarla.- Perdona por el golpe que te he dado, ¿estás bien?

-S-si gracias.

-Oye… ¿es cierto que eres un oráculo? Nunca había visto uno de cerca…- Se acercó cuidadosamente Gizé, examinándola, como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Esto… si.

-No la molesten chicas, déjala Gizé, no es que sea un ogro o algo así, ni siquiera es diferente, solo tiene ciertos dones que los demás no. Ahora, dinos, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Mostraron una gran sonrisa las cuatro.

-Pues… quisiera tomar un baño…

-Muy bien, la bañera esta en esa puerta de allá, ahí está Padmé, puedes pedirle lo que quieras.

Se dirigió tímidamente hasta la puerta que le habían indicado, y al entrar pegó un pequeño salto.

Se encontró frente a una chica que emanaba un aura muy extraña. Una aura que le inspiró un poco de miedo.

-¿Así que decidió tomar un baño? Bueno, ya está listo, puede pasar cuando quiera. Por cierto mucho gusto, mi nombre es Padme, para servirla.- Con una leve reverencia en señal de respeto, salió del lugar, que se encontraba lleno de vapor de agua. Pasó a una lado suyo, compartiendo un misterioso sentimiento inexplicable.

Las facciones de la chica eran evidentemente extranjeras. Tenía una cabello café claro hasta la cintura, ojos color miel y facciones por decir de una familia de la nobleza. Nunca había visto a alguien así. Mucho menos alguien le había dado la curiosidad que ella le acababa de dar, ¿sería ella en realidad así, o es solo una coraza exterior, como la de Albafika?

Con sus dudas en la cabeza, cerró rápidamente la puerta, tratando de alejarse de los murmullos que desde hace un momento se comenzaron a escuchar.

Dejó la bolsa que traía a un lado junto con la capa prestada por Piscis, deslizó cuidadosamente la ropa que traía encima y se sumergió en el agua de perfecta temperatura, tan relajante que le hizo olvidar por un momento la preocupación de los quehaceres que empezaría desde mañana.

Ahora su cuerpo entero hasta la nariz, estaba enterrado en una laguna quieta perfumada por lirios. Escuchó murmullos nuevamente. Esta vez no se quedaría con las dudas. Prefería escuchar la primera impresión que les dio. Trató de controlar su respiración, de modo que le fuera posible escuchar las críticas.

-Parece un poco extraña, ¿no creen?- Se alcanzó a escuchar detrás de la puerta. Hizo un esfuerzo aun más grande por disminuir su aliento.

-Creo que es muy tímida.

-Pero se ve que puede llegar a ser divertida.

-No parece alguien que juzgue a los demás, ¿saben? Ni siquiera dijo nada cuando le lazó la tonta de Carlota la almohada.

-¡Cállate! Fue tu culpa, no quise hacerlo.

-Chicas por favor, sean amables con ella.

-¿a ti qué tal te cayó, Padme?

-Ni siquiera la conozco. Pero no creo que sea igual de engreída que las amazonas de bronce y plata.

_Hay no, estoy frita… ¿aquí también son así de sangronas? Pero qué mala suerte tengo, espero no encontrarme con ninguna pronto._

-Eso es cierto. Parece agradable.

-¿Creen que se enoje si tratamos de conocerla un poco más?

-Siendo honesta, a mi me cayó muy bien.- guardaron silencio un largo tiempo. Rose no sabía ni que pensar. ¿La estaban criticando o decían que era agradable?

-Yo no sé ustedes pero a mí me agradó.-Dijo con una voz dulce.

-A ti todo el mundo te agrada, Gizé.

-A mi también. La puedo derribar pronto.-Se carcajeó Carlota.

-Espero que sea divertida, si no…- amenazó Katrina.

-Otra más de tus amenazas y te quedas un mes en el calabozo.-La regaño Meredith.

-¡Hay sí! Solo porque eres más… ¡mentalmente mayor!

-Se llama madurar. Boba.

-Dime de nuevo eso y ni lo mentalmente mayor te va ayudar a olvidar la golpiza que te pondré.

-Katrina… me das miedo…-Susurro Carlota mientras tapaba su rostro con la almohada.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que pareces chico al decir eso?- Le preguntó Padmé.

-Pues tengo que defenderme… no soy tan "delicadita" como ustedes.

-Te hubieran puesto Catrín, en vez de Katrina.- Se burló Gizé.

-Si amaneces dentro del lago, no me eches la culpa.

_"Parecen… inofensivas. Son muy graciosas. Se parecen a los chicos de pequeños…"_

-¿Cómo que ya se tardó, no?

-Escuchó todo lo que dijimos.-Agregó Padme.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque ni siquiera ha hecho algún ruido.

_Diablos_

De repente todo ruido cesó, dejo de escucharse toda voz.

Unos golpes suaves de escucharon del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿S-si?

-¿Ya te moriste?

-N-no.

-¿Ves? Te dije que era divertida. ¿No se te ofrece algo?

-Esto… olvide mi toalla.

-Espera ahora mismo vuelvo.

Cuando Rose quiso mover su cuerpo, se percató de que el agua se encontraba ahora fría y toda la parte de arriba, cubierta por espuma.

_Eso me pasa por metiche, ¿hasta cuando se me ira a quitar?_

Abrieron la puerta. Era esa chica, Katrina.

-Gracias.

-De nada, pero que no se te haga costumbre.

-Bueno…

-Ha, es broma.

-Ahh…-Salió por la puerta.

Ahora salió titiritando por estar tanto tiempo metida allí. Se enrollo la gran toalla en el cuerpo y salió del baño. Pero se le olvido hacer una cosa muy importante…

Las chicas aun estaban allí, sentadas en la cama.

-Ah, miren ya salió.

-¿Quieres que te traigamos algo de ropa? ¿O vienes con la tuya?

Rose levantó las manos en señal de negación.-No, no traje la mía, hubiera desaparecido si la traía.

-¡¿Pero que te pasó en las muñecas?!-Gritaron todas a la vez.

Eso fue lo que se le olvido hacer. Ocultar sus cicatrices y heridas.

-No, nada, no se preocupen… está todo bien.

-¡Pero si todavía están un poco abiertas!- Gritó aun más fuerte Katrina.-Meredith, ¡trae al Patriarca!

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera me he cambiado!

-Cámbiate ahora, ¿sabes que esas heridas son muy peligrosas? ¿Pues qué te haces?- Le reclamó Carlota.

-Yo… nada…

Se apenó un poco, ¿pues que creían que era?

-No deberías mentir. Ni siquiera te conocemos y nos preocupamos por ti.- Habló esa chica misteriosa, Padmé.

Auch, eso le dolió. Pero es verdad.

-Chicas, enserio, no puedo decirlo. Es parte de algo que debo mantener en secreto.

-Tú… ¿arreglas armaduras como el caballero Shion?

-No, no puedo hacerlo. Pero, tal vez mi sangre sirva muy bien para ese y otros propósitos.

-Gizé, ¿desde cuándo sabes que el señor Shion arregla armaduras?-Dijo Meredith regresando de donde vino, con una bata blanca en el brazo.

-Desde que él me lo dijo.

-Entonces… ¡hasta te habla!…-Chillo Carlota.

-No del todo…

-¡Pilla! ¡Te pillaste a un dorado! ¡Felicidades! De grande quiero ser como tú.-La abrazó Katrina.

-¡Déjame empaz Katrina! Me lo dijo porque yo se lo saqué a la fuerza, pero como es tan amable, prometió que no le diría a nadie lo que hice.

-¿Aparte de que te dijo, te PROMETIÓ? ¿Pos cuando es la boda?- Le gritó en el oído y empezó a brincar como canguro por la habitación. Un asunto evidentemente infantil.

Padmé solo movió la cabeza y se acercó a Rose. Al parecer la cuestión de sus heridas había quedado en el pasado.

-Ven por aquí.-Pasó a un lado de ella, tomándola de los hombros. Fueron al baño, y sacó una caja de madera de debajo de un gran mueble. Era un botiquín. Uno muy raro. No tenía pastillas, ni frascos de plástico con medicinas, todos los frascos que había eran de vidrio y contenían la mayoría en su interior plantas fermentadas.

Sacó un pedazo de tela y lo humedeció con uno de los preparados herbáceos, tomo suavemente su muñeca y lo presionó un poco contra ella.

-¿Te duele?- Rose negó con la cabeza.-Bien… Escucha, entiendo que no quieres decirnos lo que sucede, pero debes tener más cuidado, estas heridas no se ven nada bien, incluso tienen tierra. Se te pueden infectar.

Estaba en lo cierto. Hoy, cuando la cosa esa la persiguió cayó al suelo llenándose todas las vendas de tierra y lodo, debió lavar inmediatamente las heridas ya que fue apenas hace unos días que las hizo.

Cuando terminaron con ambas lesiones, salió para que Rose pudiese cambiarse. Cuando terminó, volvió a su habitación.

Las demás aun estaban ahí, así que Padmé las corrió prácticamente del lugar con la excusa de que ella necesitaba algo de privacidad.

-No es necesario… pueden quedarse si quieren.

-¡Pero necesitas descansar!

-Déjala Padmé, ¿ves como ella no es tan amargada como tú?

-Ni siquiera te hablé a ti, no seas entrometida.

-Rose, me agradó platicar contigo, pero me tengo que ir porque ésta…- Señaló Katrina a Padmé, y ambas se fueron discutiendo.

-Yo también me tengo que ir, espero te mejores de eso, ¿sale?-Le saludó con la mano Carlota mientras se marchaba.

De la nada, algo la jaló del cuello, abrazándola muy fuerte. Era Gizé.- Espero te mejores, y por cierto, me caíste muy bien.- se separó de ella y se fue en dirección a las demás, hasta que solo quedó con Meredith.

-¿Qué tal te pareció mi clan?

-¿Eh? Pues… muy bien… no se parecen en nada a las amazonas.

-¿Apoco a ti también te tratan mal?

-¿Qué? Si, desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Entonces, tenemos algo en común. Creen que por ser mujeres mucho más fuertes ya pueden tratar como quieran a las demás. Lo que es la ignorancia, ¿verdad? Bueno, te veré en la mañana, y por favor, recuerda lavar y ventilar esas heridas. Otra cosa, el Patriarca me ha dicho que mañana tendrán una reunión donde conocerás a los caballeros principales, así que trata de levantarte temprano. Yo llegaré a primera hora para ayudarte junto con ese grupito. Que descanses muy bien- Le dedicó una sonrisa muy amable y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Dejándola en soledad, volviendo a dentro de sus pensamientos.

Si no hubiera sido por esas cicatrices, ni siquiera se hubieran preocupado por ella y le hubieran dejado sola sin decir una palabra.

En definitiva, ella odiaba esa parte de sí. Las heridas eran muy dolorosas, y hechas a propósito.

Ellas no sabían los grandes secretos que Rose guardaba. Y, por su bien, no debían saberlos.

Cualquier persona mataría por tener esa sangre. Eso, la convertía a ella en un objeto valioso y codiciado. Por eso necesitaba protección. Fue por eso que creció en el Santuario. Ayudando a su hermana, Athena, en la guerra. A veces odiaba su vida.

Se quedó suspirando en la cama por un momento más. Pero pronto se acordó de algo importante que traía y se levantó a baño por su bolsa, la única cosa que era de su pertenencia.

No podía estar así, con esa sola bolsa no iba a sobrevivir. Y tampoco quería darle molestias al Patriarca sobre ese asunto, pero bueno, ya vería que hacer después.

Agarró también la capa del Caballero de Piscis cuando recordó que la traía.

_Ah… ¿cuándo lo veré de nuevo?… haré todo lo posible por irlo a visitar…_

La abrazó mientras se tiraba nuevamente sobre el colchón, aspirando el especial aroma que tenía impregnada. Rosas.

_Sus rosas…_

_A quien engaño… me gusto mucho ese caballero…_

_Espero yo también haberle agradado._

Permaneció ahí un largo rato, solo suspirando, con una sonrisa de boba dibujada en el rostro. Recordando cada detalle de _eso. _Le pareció algo especialmente curioso que él fuera el que recibiera el mensaje. ¿Destino? Esa idea le gustaba. Que todo sucediera por el destino.

Y, para ella, ¿qué pasaría mañana? Le parecía algo muy bochornoso. Simplemente no lo soportaba. No quería pensar en más cosas después de la dura decisión que había tomado al venir hasta este tiempo, ya que para ella hubo consecuencias. Se separaría por un año de todos sus "Hermanos" y del Patriarca Shion. Y esperaba poder sobrevivir y no ser una víctima más de la sangrienta guerra santa de este siglo.

Pero algo le decía que seguramente todo estaría bien. No estaba segura de que era. Ni de quien. Solo lo sabía.

Ese sentimiento de seguridad, estaba siendo irradiado por la capa blanca que cubría su cuerpo ahora en forma de una delicada manta con el cosmos del caballero. Un cosmos gentil y protector. Soberbio a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. Benévolo con quien necesitara compañía.

Se quedó dormida para cuando las estrellas comenzaron a brillar nítidamente. Y para cuando la luna hizo su total aparición, Albafika ahora se encontraba despierto, pensando en lo que había pasado hoy.

Estaba consternado. Hoy tuvo un acercamiento demasiado cercano a otro humano. Por poco la ponía en peligro.

Pero estaba feliz. Sencillamente feliz de haberla conocido. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica así. No alguna que le hiciera sentir lo que ella le hizo sentir.

¿Qué habrá de especial en ella? La pregunta es demasiado confusa.

¿Qué le parecerá a Albafika especial en ella? Eso ya dejó de ser confuso.

_Bueno. Era muy bonita. Diablos. Soy un tonto. Debí haberla acompañado hasta el templo del Patriarca. Pero estaba exhausta. Y creo que Shion la trajo rápido hasta acá. Ni siquiera los vi pasar._

_Con él estará mejor que conmigo. _

_Nadie estaría a salvo con mi presencia._

Estaba en la parte trasera de su templo. Por alguna razón, ése era su lado favorito. Se podía ver perfectamente las estrellas y cada puesta de sol y amanecer. Posó su mirada sobre uno de los tantos balcones que se dejaban notar. Esperando de alguna manera, que uno de esos formara parte de la habitación de la chica. Y sabía que así era.

De la nada, sintió dos cosmos amigos. Eran Shion y Degel, que salían en ese momento de la construcción vecina y se aproximaban rápidamente. Tal vez le preguntara que pasó con Rose.

Aun recordaba su nombre.

Pues no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que en poco tiempo los tuvo de frente.

-Buenas noches, Albafika.- Dijo amable Degel de Acuario, su vecino.

-Hola de nuevo Albafika.

-Buenas noches, Degel, Shion. Pueden pasar.

Ambos continuaron con el paso. Pero inesperadamente, Shion se detuvo.

-Tengo la sensación de que me quieres preguntar sobre cierto asunto.

_Aun no sé cómo lo hace. Bueno, un lemuriano puede hacer eso. _Dijo para sí mientras se apenaba un poco. El no era uno de esos que se interesaban en especial por el estado de alguien, a menos claro que estuviera en una misión.

-La chica que dejé en tu templo. ¿Pudo platicar con el Patriarca?- Trató de decir sin mostrar mucho interés, pero con Shion el simple hecho de preguntar era ya una señal rara.

-Sí, la traje directamente hasta acá. El Patriarca le ha dado espacio en el Santuario para ayudar con los preparativos de la guerra. Parece una chica muy amable, ¿No te parece?- Preguntó con demasiada curiosidad.

_Y Shion se queja de que su maestro y su hermano son como viejas casamenteras. _

Lo había pillado. Albafika no supo que decir. Tomó la salida fácil y solo asintió. –Gracias Shion, perdona por retrasarte.- Dio la media vuelta y marchó hasta sus aposentos, al son del silencio prudente de la noche. Donde ahora solo era capaz de escuchar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón acelerado.

El pensar en ella y en lo que había hecho para saber si había logrado su cometido le provocó esta reacción. Él mismo sabía que no era normal que se agitase de esa manera. Era algo que le pasaba por primera vez al pensar en alguien.


	5. Chapter 4: La Reunión, parte 1

**La reunión.**

-¡Buenos días!- Exclamó Meredith mientras entraba bruscamente a la habitación.

Aún era de mañana, el sol apenas salía y llenaba a todo el Santuario de buena vibra y esperanzas para los aspirantes a caballeros de Athena.

Un largo gemido por parte de Rose escapó de entre las revueltas sábanas.

-¡Es hora de levantarse! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? Hoy tendrás una reunión de presentación.

-¿Con los doce caballeros principales?- Terció Carlota.

-Sí.

-Huy, Gizé podrá ver cierta caballero.-Se burló Katrina.

-¡Cállate!

-Déjala Gizé, ¿que no ves que esta celosa?-dijo con ironía Padmé, siempre con ese tono sarcástico que hasta ahora solo había escuchado de ella.

Comenzó a escurrirse entre todas las telas, dando la impresión de que un oso perezoso había tomado posesión del cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Eres tan floja? ¡Te vas a despertar cuando salte sobre ti!- Gritó mientras se preparaba para saltar.

-¡No! ¡Ya voy!- Ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba sobre ella.- ¡KYAAAAAA! –Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por doquier. Nunca había despertado de esta manera. Y nunca había conocido a alguien tan atrevido con tan poco tiempo de conocerla.

Los gritos se podían escuchar incluso fuera del balcón de la habitación. Donde los caballeros Dorados aguardaban esperando una respuesta de por qué los tenían esperando aun en la parte exterior del recinto principal. Pero los gritos de auxilio de Rose les abrumó aun más, creando un poco de alboroto entre los mismos. Toda esa situación de llamarlos para nada, los había puesto de malas.

-¿Será que el viejo por fin se habrá conseguido un mono de circo personal y ahora quiere presentárnoslo?- Opinó irónico Kardia.

-Dudo que sea eso, animalejo. Mi maestro es demasiado serio.- Espetó algo molesto por el comentario Manigoldo.

-Seguro que será algo importante.- Los callo a todos con su figura imponente Aspros de Géminis.

-Vamos Aspros, relájate.-Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, Sísifo de Sagitario. El gemelo mayor solo bufó. Le parecía que su amigo se había ablandado por los años. Le dirigió una mirada retadora.

-Calma Aspros, el centauro solo sugiere que te calmes.- Le calló un fuerte peso en el hombro, y como no, pues era la maciza mano de Aldebarán de Tauro. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

-¿Habéis visto la extraña estrella que apareció en el Santuario hace solo dos días? Seguro que es eso lo que nos quieren informar.-Los tranquilizó Cid de Capricornio.

-Así es, algo de eso es sobre lo que nos quieren hablar.- Habló el pequeño Shion detrás de todos ellos.- Y nos van a presentar a una persona que nos va a ayudar en la guerra contra Hades.

-Ayer sentí una energía diferente a la de un cosmos en tu templo, Shion... Y Albafika está impregnado de ella.-Dijo sin rodeos Asmita de Virgo, mientras señalaba con el pulgar al chico que se encontraba retirado de los demás.

-Ayer saliste, ¿cierto Albafika?- Le dirigió la palabra Dohko. Alba volteó a verlo un poco nervioso.

-Sí, ayer salí del Santuario.-Dijo rápidamente, tratando de parecer indiferente para evitar más preguntas como esa.

-¿Qué pasó allá afuera? - Curioseo Manigoldo, recordando haberlo visto regresar un poco sonriente.- Ayer regresaste sonriendo, como si te hubieran hecho el favor en el camino.

-¡Manigoldo!- Gritaron todos a la vez ya que sabían que a veces podría llegar a ser demasiado pesado.

Pero sin que ellos lo supieran, a Albafika le molestaba que se preocuparan tanto por él. Incluso que lo defendieran. Necesitaba sacar su defensiva.

-Verás Manigoldo, no le veo razón que te interese eso. Si es que quieres sacar tus conclusiones, hazlo. No me importa. Y si ayer regresé sonriente, fue porque…-Pasó por su mente una la imagen de Rose tirada en el suelo, cuando la rescató del espectro. La primera vez que le habló.-…fue porque eliminé algunos espectros en el camino.- Resalto con todo el orgullo que tenía.

Su orgullo a veces podía ser un arma poderosa contra los rumores, en especial contra la lengua de

Manigoldo, quien ya sabía de lo que Piscis era capaz de hacer. Él mismo lo había visto.

Todos quedaron callados ante el comentario. Eso había sido incluso una pedrada para ellos por defenderlo. Pero bueno, estaban acostumbrados a que fuera así. Aunque en el fondo sabían que era amable.

Régulus jaló a su tío a un rincón.- ¿Por qué se comporta así? Parece que le molesto que lo defendiéramos.

-Régulus, ¿qué haces? Sabes que es de mala educación secretearse, ¿verdad jovencito? Si tienes algún problema con Albafika, sugiero que se lo comuniques de frente, así es como se arreglan los asuntos en este lugar, ¿está bien? Ahora vuelve a tu lugar, que ya pronto entraremos.- Tal regaño molestó al crío de León. Ahora sí que se desquitaría.

-¡Peeeroooo Sísifoooo! ¡Ya llevamos rato esperandoooo!

-Régulus, no seas infantil.

-Pero… ¡me duelen los pies! ¿Me cargas como cargabas a la Señorita Athena de pequeña?- Quiso burlarse un poco de él, pero se arrepintió al instante de haber mencionado eso. La quijada se Sagitario cayó hasta el piso. Un mega-zape se topó con su cabezota.

-Sísifo…- Volteó a verlo.- Si muero… quiero que me digas tu secreto…-continuó con la broma.

Ahora la mirada de todos los caballeros se posó sobre ellos. Sísifo estaba más que rojo. Morado, pero del coraje. Cuando se trata de _eso_ se olvida por completo de los modales de etiqueta. Se lamentaba de mencionarle algo de ese asunto al chico.

Sin avisarlo, tomó un palo y comenzó a golpearlo donde pudo, pero para su desgracia, lo había entrenado tan bien que esquivaba todos los golpes lanzados.

-El Cid, será mejor que lo tranquilices, es muy raro ver ese tipo de comportamiento en él. No sabemos que pueda hacer después.-Recomendó Aldebarán. Capricornio lo tomó por los brazos y lo jaló hacia atrás. Calló se sentón.

-Vamos, deja que le siga dando educación espartana al niño. Ese gato todavía me las debe por lo que me hizo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo, Kardia?- Dijo con una sonrisa disimulada en los labios Degel.

-No querrás saber.- Se tocó la nuca, deseando no haber mencionado nada. Sin saber que Acuario estaba implicado en "cierta" calamidad que le había ocurrido durante la noche y que solo Régulus se atrevería de llevar a cabo. Algo maligno a su parecer. Algo bastante oscuro que solo ese engendro podría hacerle a alguien.

De pronto, abrieron las puertas del salón. Ahora la mirada de todos estaba dentro del recinto.

Uno a uno fue pasando para formarse en su lugar.

Degel notó cierta incomodidad de Kardia al caminar. Ya se imaginaran lo que le habrá hecho…

No pudo evitar que se le escapase una risa por lo bajo a pesar de que Kardia se dio cuenta.

-¡No se lo digas a nadie!- Si, su reacción fue aún más exquisita de lo que pensó. Estaba feliz por el resultado del trato hecho, que a decir verdad no le costó mucho.

-Ni siquiera se de lo que me estás hablando.- disimuló para hacerle incomodar aun más. El insecto se lo debía por romperle a propósito ese frasco de conserva que tanto cuidaba.

-Pues es que…- No podía creer que él fuera tan inocente como para contarle lo que le pasaba y es que si bien tenía una idea, en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta por el trabajo que pagó.-Mejor luego te digo.

-Luego yo estaré ocupado.-Ahora Kardia resoplo. Enserio no quería contar al aire algo tan vergonzoso.

-Pues te quedarás con la duda.- Subió uno a uno los escalones, esperando a que su técnica diera resultado.

-Pues bien, me quedo con la duda.-Dijo Degel, colmando a Kardia y siguiéndole el paso. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué el Acuariano suplicara? Jamás.

-¡Pues el engendro ese me rasuró ahí! ¡Para colmo lo hizo mal! ¡Y eso no fue todo! ¿Contento?- Se fue bufando, después que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y de que todos se enteraran.

Degel comenzó a reírse sin tabú por el chistoso andar de su amigo. El pequeño León lo hizo mal..

Rose estaba más que nerviosa, incluso sus dedos comenzaban a temblar. Carlota se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y quiso dedicarle unas palabras de aliento. -Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-Le acomodó un poco más el vestido blanco llamado Quitón, que desde hace siglos utilizaban las mujeres al servicio de alguna de las deidades Griegas más importantes.

- ¿Sabes? Te queda hermoso. Seguro que uno se enamorará de ti.-Fue un simple cumplido.

-Ahh… jeje gracias… ¿enserio lo crees?

Esa pregunto llamó la curiosidad de Carlota. –Aquí tienes, cúbrelas.- Le dio algunos vendajes que utilizar para proteger las heridas que tenía en las muñecas. Después, prosiguió con la plática.-Entonces sí hay alguien. Me puedes contar después si quieres, ahora ya debes salir, ¿está bien? Solo salúdalo y listo.- Se sintió un poco rara al aceptar que alguien llamaba su atención. Nunca le había pasado con uno de los caballeros dorados. Enrolló suavemente y si apretar las telas traslúcidas.

Era hasta cierto punto algo extraño el admitir que Albafika le atraía un poco, solo un poquitín.

_¿A quién engañas Rose? Te babeas por él._

Alguien tocó fuertemente la puerta.

-Rose, necesito verte ahora mismo frente a ellos. Te los van a presentar y…- Gizé se quedó muda.

-¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Me veo ridícula?

-Amm, no es eso… es que te ves tan diferente sin la tierra en la cara y los harapos esos que traías tampoco es que te favorecieran mucho ¿sabes? Pero ahora estas muy bonita. ¡Pero vamos! Te están esperando.-La empujó por la espalda.

-Esto… yo… estoy nerviosa.

-Pues quien no lo estaría… con esos tipos tan intimidantes enfrente…- Se burló Katrina.

-No es eso.-Dijo entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos.

-Hay un "alguien especial" para ella allá afuera. –Terció con una sonrisa Carlota.

-¿tan rápido? Valla, tú no pierdes el tiempo. ¿Y quién es?- Se recargó en la pared Katrina, esperando seriamente una respuesta.

-Esto… no se… si deba decirlo… es… Piscis…pero no es nada serio…

-¿Él? Valla cariño, no eres la única, vas a tener una muy dura competencia. Hay muchas amazonas tras de él y él ni siquiera les hace caso, esperemos que derribes la barrera de la "capa" como mi amiga Padmé le ha puesto.

-Yo no soy tu amiga, boba.

-Recuérdame eso cuando necesites algún favor ¿sale? Pero pues bueno, no debes darte por vencida.

-T-tampoco es que me interese mucho eso…

-Valla, te pareces mucho a Meredith, la señorita "soyunadoncellaynomeenamoroporquetodossonunosignorantes" que si se encuentra a un sabelotodo se casa, eh.

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás ¿sabes Katrina? Con eso de "quiero uno que me haga reír y que sea cómico." ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le pasa por la mente uno comediante? ¡Por dios!

-Bueno, y es que Carlota no se queda atrás.

-¿Pero yo que te hice?

-Tú con tu "quiero que sea perfecto, que coma perfecto y… ¡ah! Que sea perfecto".

-¡Cállate!

-Sobre Padmé, no tengo nada que decir. Solo habla acerca de animales salvajes como los ciervos o algo de eso.

-¿Ciervos?

-Sí, platica mucho de ellos, ellos pueden hacer esto, el otro y aquello. Rara. ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?

-Esta allá con Meredith. –Señaló al final del pasillo. Katrina estaba que se moría del coraje, nadie le debía dejar hablando sola. Lo peor que le podían hacer era que la ignorasen.

-Muy bien Meredith, ya es hora...-Dijo decidida, aunque aun un poco nerviosa.

-Si te desmayas o algo, recuerda que estamos aquí.- Le guiño el ojo mientras la empujaba ante la vista de todos.

No todos la notaron, algunos incluso estaban agachados o con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

Los caballeros más distraídos que había visto. Eso la molestó un poco.

-B-buenos días.-Dijo casi gritando, para que todos voltearan a verla. Pero no dio resultado.

-Buenos días Rose, por favor ponte a un lado. Ahora si puedo presentártelos.- Señalo Sage a su lado derecho.-Muy bien muchachos, ya llegó la persona que estábamos esperando. –Voltearon a verla- Ella es la señorita Rose, trátenla con mucho respeto. Es un oráculo, por lo que tiene estrictamente prohibido mantener conversaciones sobre asuntos del santuario propios del Patriarca y la diosa Athena. Por lo demás todo está bien.

Ninguno dijo algo, solo la miraban. Todos mantenían gestos serios y el tipo de la primera fila de la izquierda le inspiraba algo de miedo. (Aspros)

-Supongo que me toca decidir ahora quien se hará cargo de su cuidado. Albafika. Por favor da un paso al frente.

El cuerpo el chico se tensó. Dio un paso al frente, como se lo ordenaron.

-Tú estarás a cargo de su cuidado. ¿Aceptas tu misión, Albafika?- titubeó un poco al contestar. ¿Qué haría con ella a su cuidado? El mundo se le venía encima con una decisión tan simple.

-Sí.

-Está bien, confío en tu decisión, no me defraudes. Bueno, también quería platicar sobre algo con ustedes. Debido a que la señorita aquí presente necesita aclarar sus dudas, muy pronto estará visitando sus templos, en compañía o sola, como le sea más cómodo. Ella ya decidirá su modo de trabajo, ya que tengo entendido por el mensaje recibido que tienes una forma de trabajar un poco diferente, ¿Cierto?

-… Sí. Gracias patriarca. Planeé con ayuda de alguien el celebrar pequeñas reuniones con todos ustedes y así entablar relaciones más estrechas.- Habló esta vez seria, y aunque estaba nerviosa, recordó la enorme cantidad de veces que ya había hecho eso.

-¿Puedo?- levantó la mano Kardia de Escorpio.- Esas reuniones, ¿son opcionales cierto?

-Me temo que no, todos ustedes tendrán que asistir.- Bajo lentamente la mano, con un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza. La falta de cooperación de los dorados la alteraron aún más.

-¿En donde serán?- Preguntó con confianza Régulus.

-Necesito que alguien me dé su opinión, pero por el momento serán en el coliseo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Cuando se llevara a cabo la primera?-Dijo Aspros de Géminis.

-Se llevará a cabo hoy al terminar esta reunión.- Terminó de decirlo con una sonrisa, como era su costumbre. No le parecía nada bueno que pensaran que era una dura, aun que en realidad podría llegar a serlo. Y más cuando se enojaba- Ahora necesito voluntarios para el aseo del lugar, ¿a alguien le gustaría ofrecerse?

Ninguno levantó la mano esta vez, ni dijo nada al respecto. El Patriarca estaba un poco molesto ahora mismo al notar que la unión de sus caballeros se desquebrajaba. Era cierto, les hacía falta convivir más. Tosió un poco molesto. Esta simple acción logro que algunos levantaran la mano.

Tosió aun más fuerte.

Ahora todos levantaron la mano.

-Heeee… muy bien, solo necesito dos…- Muy bien, necesitaba tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué nadie quería cooperar? ¿Acaso no era ella la que les ayudaría con la Guerra Santa? Hasta ahora, la impresión que le dieron no fue muy agradable.

-¡Shion y Albafika!- Dijo energético el León, notando a ambos tensos al decir sus nombres. Régulus era todo menos tonto, claro, en asuntos ajenos, podía notar a kilómetros el cambio tan repentino de ellos cuando entraron a la reunión.

-Muchas gracias… ahora pueden retirarse. Se termino la reunión.- Habló Sage antes de que Shion y acompañante pudieran quejarse siquiera. Ahora todos salían por el pasillo.- Y con respecto a ti Régulus, tengo entendido que le has hecho algunas travesuras a Kardia, ¿no es así? Mira Rose, él es Régulus de Leo, el también se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudarte. Espero jovencito seas respetuoso ya que serás su compañía durante todo el día.

-¿Q-que? ¿De ella? Pero…

-Yo me haré cargo Patriarca. No se preocupe, he tratado con leones así antes.- lo jaló del brazo con suma fuerza hacia un lado del pasillo interior con dirección a su habitación.- Escucha, no planeo ser un ogro ni nada por el estilo, pero no me gusta que me miren con desaprobación cuando apenas me conocen, ahora… bueno, te diré mi nombre. Soy Rose, mucho gusto, ¿te agradan los pastelillos?

-Yo… esto -se agarró la nuca.- sí pero no se…

-¡Ahh! Vamos, no seas tan tímido, -le volteó un codazo, esperaba por lo menos que este no fuera tan huraño- por lo menos se que eres como de mi edad, se que seremos buenos amigos.

-¡Rose! ¡Ahí estas! Ya tenía todo preparado para cuando te desmallaras pero… veo… que no… es así… ¿Quién-es-él?-Gritó la última frase.

-Lo dejaron a mi cuidado.-Dijo burlonamente.

-Veo que ya estas más en confianza ¿cierto? ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Acaso no sabes mi nombre?

-Jajaja… No, ni que fueras que para que todos te conocieran.

-Soy Régulus, mucho gusto.

-Ah, bueno, yo soy Gizé. Escuché que dijeron pastelillos así que vine con la excusa que te acabo de decir. ¿Y tú, eres un santo dorado verdad? ¿De qué signo eres?

-¡No puedo creer que la señorita Athena tenga sacerdotisas tan bobas!- se carcajeó. Pero estaba claro que no esperaba una reacción como la que venía a continuación. Le implantaron semejante cachetada en la mejilla derecha que incluso resonó a lo largo del pasillo.

-¿Por… qué fue eso?

-Pon a trabajar el diminuto cerebro que tienes para averiguarlo- lo tomó del brazo- ahora por descortés me acompañaras a hornear, y si protestas, vendrán más de donde vino esa.

-Gizé, ¿me harías el favor de entregármelo en buenas condiciones para las actividades?

-No te preocupes, no pretendo jugar mucho con él ¿sabes? Tal vez solo le falte uno que otro diente…-Se rió macabramente.

-Ayu…dame…-susurro Régulus.

-Lo siento, enserio hice todo lo que pude. Pero te va a agradar, solo discúlpate ¿si?- Le dio un sano consejo mientras le revolvía el cabello. Lo que no sabía es que eso de disculparse para el chico era casi imposible, de ahí la fama de meterse en tantos líos.

-¿Quién era ese que se llevó Gizé?

-¿Ehh? Era Régulus, ¿verdad que es muy agradable, Katrina?

-Lo oí maldecir después de que Gizé le pisara un pie.

-Espero que no suceda nada malo.

-Lo único malo que puede pasar es que se haga amiga de él, ella no dura mucho enojada. Se le pasará pronto, ya verás, después no se dejarán empaz el uno al otro.

-Espero que pasé así.

-¿Y si averiguaste a quien le sucedió el pequeño incidente que oímos segundos antes de la reunión? Muero por saberlo…

-Esto… la verdad no se… a él es al único que conozco hasta ahora, claro aparte de Acuario y Aries.

-Por lo menos tendrás diversión, enserio no es nada cómodo el quedarse aquí a ver cómo es que sucede todo.

-Pero les prometo que haré lo posible para que todas nosotros tengamos divertidas reuniones. ¿Qué te parece?-Dijo algo que siempre quiso hacer cuando tuviera amigas. Algo que nunca había podido hacer.

-Apenas llegaste… ¡y ya te amo!-Le brincó encima.

-Hey… ten cuidado que muerde.

-¡Carlota! Cuando te corte los dedos no te que...jes… ¡perdón!

-Katrina… Katrina… hasta cuando…-Dijo el viejo Sage sobándose las sienes- Veo que ya conociste a mis desalineadas doncellas ¿Verdad?

-Son muy amables, me han ayudado mucho. Me hacen reír, por favor no las reprenda por sus comportamientos, me parecen muy agradables y me han tratado muy bien.

-Está bien, solo por esta vez, pero para la próxima castigaré con creces las faltas que ya han tenido. Y Rose, espero buenos resultados de las reuniones que mencionaste y requiero reportes de la situación.

-Claro, no se preocupe, trataré de ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, yo entiendo muy bien la presión de tener a todo el Santuario bajo su cargo.- El viejo sonrió. Era algo bueno que esa jovencita fuera considerada con él y que por fin alguien lo entendiera. Ahora tendría más apoyo, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Gracias.- Se marchó satisfecho por la respuesta.

-Rose, te debo la vida, si no hubieses dicho nada, seguro que me ahorcan… gracias.

-No te preocupes.

-Ven Katrina, tenemos deberes aún, luego platicamos Rose, y espero te vaya bien con esos doce.- Se despidió Carlota, con Padmé y Katrina.

Meredith aun no aparecía, de seguro estaba ocupada, lo mismo que las demás. Pero aun tenía la duda de que sucedió con Gizé y el pequeño león, que no aparecían por ningún lado. Ya habían pasado al menos 45 minutos y no daban señal de vida. Era tiempo de irlos a buscar.

Paseo por los pasillos del templo principal preguntando por ellos incluso a los sirvientes del lugar y nada. Ninguno los había visto, pareciera que se esfumaron sin dejar rastro.

Eso creía hasta que escuchó algo en la cocina.

Pegó su oído a la puerta.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, está muy rico, nunca había probado algo así.

-Mira, prueba este.

-Por favor, ya no me des más, reventaré, ¿cómo es que los haces? Sísifo cocina porquerías a comparación con esto.

-Me agradó el cumplido

-Vamos, ¿no tienes más?

-¿Quieres más?

-¡Por supuesto!

¿Pero que tanto hacían esos dos? ¿Acaso no se odiaban? Lo que eran los misterios de la vida…

Ahora mismo los atraparía con las manos en la masa.

¿Abría la puerta de sopetón o tocaba delicadamente? Mejor no espantarlos.

Tocó delicadamente la puerta.

- Pase.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Le mostraba al mocoso mi excelente comida.- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Gizé que estaba toda cubierta de harina, al igual que Régulus, que se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa con una palillo en la mano.

-¿mocoso? Mira quien lo dice, bruja.

-Oye, yo dije eso porque es verdad, no lo acabo de inventar como tú. Además creo que no eres…

-Ahora ya estamos a mano. –La interrumpió.

-Remedo de León.

-Amargada.

-Tonto.

-Boba.

-Infantil y terco.

-Fea e insoportable. Me voy, ya que no quiero pasar el tiempo con alguien como tú.- Se bajó de la mesa y caminó hasta donde estaba Rose. Gizé se petrificó al escuchar eso. Fue tal y como alguna vez se lo habían dicho. Le dolió hasta el corazón.

Era increíble. ¿Cómo pudieron pasar tanto tiempo sin pelear? Es como si la presencia de Rose hubiera llegado a deformar la situación.

-Exacto, pierdes tu tiempo. Nadie quiere estar con alguien como… yo.- Aventó la cuchara de madera que traía en la mano y salió corriendo empujando al chico contra la pared.

Al pasar, se notaron perfectamente lágrimas en los ojos de Gizé. Rose dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria para Régulus. Eso era todo, estaba hasta el colmo. ¿Por qué eran tan indiferentes?

-Régulus… mira lo que hiciste… La lastimaste. ¿Pero es que no puedes ser más amable? Solo debiste ignorar lo que ella te dijo, de seguro lo hizo de cariño. Hasta te enseñó la comida que ella hace. Si no estuvieras a mi cuidado, ya te hubiera cortado la mano ¿Sabes?

-Yo no quise…

-Tendrás que pedir disculpas, o te las verás con el Patriarca. Enserio que en este siglo esta todo de cabeza.- Salió de la habitación molesta. -¿Te piensas quedar ahí o vendrás a cambiarte? Ahora tengo jaqueca.

-Ya voy.- las palabras de Rose lo hicieron reflexionar. Ahora se sentía mal por haberla tratado así.


	6. Chapter 5: La Reunión, parte 2 Común

_Hola! Les dejo aquí este capítulo que también edité. La verdad es que ahorita solo corregí algunos errores (tal vez se me pasó uno que otro) y agregué unas cuantas descripciones y nada más. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><em>La reunión, parte 2. Común.<em>

Antes de que continuaran caminando, pasaron rápidamente por la habitación de Rose a recoger algo importante para ella.

Era una libretita que había cambiado por algunas cosas sin importancia al llegar a este tiempo.

Ahí plasmaría todas y cada una de sus observaciones acerca de los chicos con los que ahora conviviría.

Después de hacer su rápida pausa, continuaron hasta el templo de Régulus donde se cambió apresuradamente para poder seguir adelante y encontrarse con los demás.

Hace rato ya, que quería mantener una conversación pero simplemente no se atrevía después de lo que había sucedido. Hasta que se animó.

-Rose…

-¿Ehh? Si, dime.

-Fui muy grosero, ¿cierto?

-Mucho.

-Es que a veces no puedo controlarme.- Habló esta vez en un tono más tranquilo.

-Creo que el estar tanto tiempo rodeado de chicos te ha hecho olvidar que nosotras somos más sensibles.-suspiró- No puedes ir por ahí gritándonos lo que se te venga en gana…

-Es lo que siempre me dice Sísifo, pero es que… ahh… es tan difícil.

-Yo puedo tratar de eliminar esos malos hábitos, pero te advierto primero que mis métodos son un poco cavernícolas.

-¿Ahh?

-Son… salvajes.

-No creo que haya métodos más salvajes que los de Manigoldo.

-Bueno puedes creer lo que quieras, pero que te quede claro que te lo advertí. Empezamos ahora.

-¿Ahora, ahora?

-Sí, déjate de tonterías y apresúrate, que tal vez piensan que ya los he dejado plantados.

Ambos comenzaron una ardua caminata para llegar al destino impuesto, pero cuando el coliseo apenas se dejaba ver, se comenzaron a escuchar abucheos y gritos de los dos géneros.

-Pero… ¿qué? Me lleva el cacahuate. ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

-Es otro de los teatritos de Kardia.

-¿Qué? ¿Es normal que se ponga de bufón?

-Él le llama la "carnicería"

En ese momento una columna se derrumbó.

_"Date por muerta. Sí. El Patriarca va a matarte. ¿Cómo fue posible que pasara esto mientras se supone que yo estoy a cargo? Muy bien, hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Padre, ayúdame por favor."_

Se acercó muy molesta a la multitud, recibiendo empujones, golpes y hasta gritos en el oído. Al llegar al núcleo del problema, se sorprendió al ver a un par de chicos tirados en el suelo y a otros tantos atacando con todo a un tipo loco de melena alborotada y azul purpúrea.

-¡Derrótalos Kardia!- Gritó como loca una amazona que ocultaba su rostro detrás de una máscara. Reconocería esa armadura donde fuera. Ofiuco.

No tenía más remedio que confirmar sus sospechas. Y lo haría con ayuda de Ofiuco.

-¿Así que él es Kardia?

-¿Ehh? ¿Eres nueva? Por supuesto que es él, ¿pero y quién te crees que eres para hablarme?

La tomó fuertemente por el cuello, apretándolo, causándole dolor y haciéndole revivir malos recuerdos.

_"Hay no, ¿en qué lío me metí?"_

-No creo que le guste que la traten de esa manera. – Inquirió por detrás una voz conocida para Rose.

-Perdón señor Albafika de Piscis. –Soltó bruscamente a Rose, y se petrificó al notar el rostro del chico. No hacía falta que no tuviera la máscara para saber que estaba babeando al verlo.- Mi nombre es Diana.- Fingió un tono amable y se presentó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Será mejor que te vayas antes de que causes más problemas.

La contestación seca de parte del chico cortó toda esperanza de mantener una conversación.

Cuando finalmente se fue, impactó a propósito su hombro con el de Rose, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, muchas gracias por de nuevo ayudarme. Creo que ya se me está haciendo hábito, jejeje…- Habló un poco nerviosa. Ahora mismo no sabía ni que decir. Con él no podía estar de mal humor, no le había dado ningún motivo para hacerlo.

-Muy bien, dejaré que hagas tus planes.- Se marchó evitando el contacto con los demás, y por alguna extraña razón, todos le cedían el paso. Era evidente que ya todos estaban enterados de su condición. Incluso su caminar era tranquilo y afligido. En ese momento notó cada detalle del chico, su rostro, su cabello, su silueta parecida al de cualquier caballero de la orden dorada. Aparentemente no había nada malo en él. Pero dolía saber que no era verdad. Que la normalidad no estaba dentro de sus parámetros, tanto por su condición de salud, como por su estado psicológico. Pero ¿y qué era lo que sabía ella del estado psicológico? Su mente ya estaba divagando. En fin, algo sí es seguro. Se siente _solo_.

_"Muy bien, ya es hora de poner un alto a todo esto. ¿Y cómo lo hago? Yo misma o… no, eso es muy arriesgado… pero es que los gritos no paran y… bah qué más da. Lo haré."_

Estiró su mano hasta el cielo, como señalando algo en él. Nadie le restó importancia al inofensivo gesto, hasta que un rayo cayó en el centro del coliseo, impactando por poco en Kardia, y dejando un gran agujero en el suelo.

-Muy bien, todos ¿podrían despejar el área? Les advierto que hay más de donde vino ese.

Ahora todos la observaban. También los caballeros dorados que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de su presencia.

Poco a poco fueron evacuando el área mientras observaban con desdén y duda a Rose. La verdad es que no sabían si fue ella la causante de lo sucedido o fue solo una casualidad. No se sentía ningún cosmos emanar de ella.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Vieron lo que pasó?-Les preguntó algo confundido a los demás, que se encontraban en igual estado.- ¿Fuiste tú?

-Técnicamente, sí. Fui yo.

-Interrumpiste un combate de primera. ¿No te sientes culpable?- Caminó hasta las escaleras, donde tomó cínicamente asiento.

Genial. Otro arrogante al cual aguantar. Dijo para sí, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de ahora sí tirarle un rayo encima.

-Por favor, tranquilízate. No los llamé hasta aquí para que combatieran.

-¿Entonces para que nos hiciste cambiar? ¿Sabes cuánto me tardo en hacer que esa armadura se vea bien para las damas?

-Lo siento, yo nunca lo hice con la intención de molestarlos…

-Ahora te haces la inocente… lo que faltaba.

_"Hasta aquí llegó."_

Se apresuró hasta donde se encontraba sentado, y cuando lo tuvo de frente, le acomodó una gran muestra de coraje en el rostro.

Ambos se quedaron quietos. El corazón de Rose latía a mil por minuto. Se había agitado demasiado.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras decir?- Ahora sí estaba siendo sarcástica.

-¿Quién te enseño a golpear así?- Habló por lo bajo.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Dio la media vuelta y trató de continuar con el discurso que tenía planeado. Unas palmadas de escucharon por detrás.

-!Maquella donna! !In questo momentosemi!

_"Esa voz... se parece a la de Ángelo..."_

-Perdonen por el teatro que acabo de armar. Mi nombre es Rose, y los he llamado aquí para hacer un pequeño ejercicio con ustedes.

-¿Piensas tratarnos como monos de circo? ¿O ese es el trato exclusivo de Kardia?

-En realidad… era para formar parejas de trabajo. Pero primero les hablaré un poco sobre mí. Esto va a llevar para rato, así que pónganse cómodos.- Al no ver respuesta, continuó.- Pues yo vengo de la futura guerra santa, fui ayudante de la reencarnación de Athena, de nombre Saori-Kido. Encabecé al menos cuatro guerras junto a ella y el sumo sacerdote de la época. Fui su oráculo y dama de compañía sin mencionar…-Volteó a verlos. Efectivamente ya se estaban durmiendo. – será mejor pasar a otro tema. Bueno, cancelo la presentación y pasamos a tomar ejercicios físicos.

-¡Sí!- Se levantó Kardia de su lugar, gritando como niño pequeño.

-Perdónalo, no sabe comportarse.- Mencionó con cierto aire de vergüenza Degel.

-No importa. Algo me dice que es mejor que sea así. Pero bueno. Primero las presentaciones, por favor.

-Yo soy Kardia de Escorpio, y el es Degel de Acuario.

-Yo puedo presentarme solo, gracias.

-No puedo creer que aun sigas molesto.

-Ya deja el asunto. Concéntrate en lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

-Muy bien, ¿ahora quien será el afortunado?

-Yo seré, animalejo. Soy Manigoldo de Cáncer y espero sepas de curación, bellezza.

-Claro que se, pero por favor no seas tan sádico con él. Por lo menos una pierna rota, ¿está bien?

-No me ayudas mucho, ¿sabes?- Resopló mientras se dirigía en medio del coliseo.

-Valla, valla, la mujercita sí que te detesta, insecto.- lo siguió.

Rose notó cierta incomodidad del chico al caminar.

_"No puede ser… Jajajaja ¡así que es él!"_

-¡Oye, Kardia! ¿Desde cuándo es que te han hecho eso?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Incomodidad al caminar? ¡Eso tonto! ¡Se te puede infectar!

-Pero como…- No terminó de decir la frase cuando ya le habían acomodado semejante izquierdaso en la quijada, que lo dejó mareado y por poco lo tiraba al piso.

-Muy bien, ahora a terminar con el trabajo.- Un fuerte golpe en el estómago y Escorpio ya estaba en el suelo.

-No pensé que fuera tan fácil de distraer.

-Ese es el punto débil de Kardia. No puede aguantar las ganas de molestar a los demás.

-Aun así parece buena persona, aunque sea muy molesto. Se parece mucho a alguien que yo conozco. ¡Muy bien, solo tenemos tiempo de otro combate y ya! ¡Alguien está interesado!

-Rose, si me permites, tengo algunas lecciones que darle a cierto compañero menor.- Habló con toda seriedad Degel. Al parecer el asunto era algo de importancia, y le daba un poco de curiosidad saber de qué se trataba.

-Está bien, ¿Quién será tu oponente?

-Régulus de Leo.

-¡Régulus! ¡Te llegó tu hora! Manigoldo, ¿podrías por favor ayudarme a traer a Kardia hacia acá?

-Vale, solo porque fue muy fácil de vencer.- Lo acomodó en los escalones, de modo que no se lastimara aun más. Rose comenzó a utilizar su Prana, o energía de curación. Una técnica que le fue enseñada, debido a que puede manejar grandes cantidades de energía.

Sabía que en un momento las heridas que tenía cicatrizarían velozmente y que recobraría la conciencia en cuanto terminara. Y así fue.

-¿No te resististe cierto?- En cuanto se despertó, se acercó demasiado al rostro de Rose.

-Que te quede claro- se acercó a su oído- no me intereso en tipos como tú.- Lo dijo de una manera tan fría que al parecer, captó el mensaje.

-Vale, vale, ya me doy por vencido.

-Muy bien. De ahora en adelante serás como mi hermano, ¿entiendes?

-Tengo otra opción, puedo ser algo así como tu juguete cuando quieras…

-Enserio que eres fastidioso. Veo que insistes en que te parta un rayo ahora mismo…-comenzó a levantar la mano.

-Ten piedad, ¡aun me falta mi trofeo!

-Eres bastante raro. ¿Acaso te piensas quedar así como estás? Te lastimarás la espalda.

-Puedo recargarme en tus piernas si quieres.- Otra cachetada fue su respuesta. Se levantó al instante.

-¡Valla! ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que pegas como chico?

-Por favor no de nuevo, Kardia, deja de molestar a la señorita.

-Rose, por favor.- Le aclaró a Degel

-Está bien.

-No te preocupes Degel, ya pueden comenzar. Además estoy acostumbrada a tratar con alimañas de su tipo.

Comenzaron el combate. Régulus comenzó con los golpes, pero Degel los esquivaba fácilmente. Ahora fue el turno del Acuariano. Su técnica era mucho más limpia y amenazante, por lo que el león apenas podía salir ileso. Régulus aprovechó que Degel era mucho más alto y se escabullo entre sus piernas y golpeó fuertemente su espalda, sacándole el aire.

Sin embargo, siguió con el juego Acuario nunca se daría por vencido. Se volteó rápidamente y cuando el chico creyó poder darle el golpe final, un puñetazo en el rostro, Degel tomó fuertemente su mano y lo lanzó estruendosamente en suelo, causando que se formara un verdadero cráter y que se levantara mucho polvo.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Vez Kardia? ¡Eso sí que fue un combate!

-No molestes.

-Vamos, ¿no me digas que estas enojado por qué te vencieron tan fácil?

-Deja empaz en tema, ¿Quieres?

-¡Quita esa cara larga!- Golpeó fuertemente su espalda.

-Creo… que ya entendí que no eres de mi tipo. Lástima.

-Eres terriblemente huraño. Pero mira, ¿Qué Régulus no se está convulsionando?

-Ahora sí me las paga…-Fingió una sonrisa macabra y se fue hasta donde se encontraba el "cadáver" del chico.

-¡Degel! ¡Soy tu fan! Si que le diste una lección al pobre.

-Me las debía. Solo me queda disculparme. Lo siento Sísifo, pero tuve que hacer algo al respecto.

Un hombre de aproximadamente unos 29 años se dirigió amablemente a Degel.

-Sísifo de Sagitario…

-Mucho gusto Rose. Si quieres puedes llamarme Sísifo. Acepto tus disculpas Degel, incluso a mí me hiciste un favor.

-Esta… bien.- La impresionó la tranquilidad en su rostro. No parecía el tío del chico que ahora se encontraba casi muerto.

-Lamento molestarlos, pero creo que Kardia está molestando inapropiadamente a Régulus…

-¿Kardia?... ¡Kardia! ¡No piques a Régulus con ese palo! ¡Por dios!- Corrió hasta donde estaban. Régulus estaba boca abajo, todo lleno de polvo.

-Creo… creo que lo mató… ¡Degel, amigo mandaste al León a recoger margaritas!

-Régulus… ¿estás vivo?- Toco la parte sensible de su cuello para ver si tenía pulso.-Solo está inconsciente, vamos ayúdame a cargarlo…

-Solo porque ya sufrió lo suficiente.

Lo llevaron hasta donde hace un momento estaban sentados.

-El familiar de Régulus de Leo, por favor pase a recoger el cadáver…

-Régulus… creo que debí haberlo entrenado para resistencia…

-No te preocupes Sísifo, ya se le ira quitando eso de ser blando. Será un muy buen caballero.

-Espero que algún día se cumpla lo que has dicho. Ni siquiera tiene buenos modales, y es bastante distraído.

-En eso yo puedo ayudar. Aunque no lo parezca, tuve a mi cargo a… muchas personas como Régulus.- Si no es por demás decir que domó a Milo, a Kiki y al atrevido de Death Mask, con el que se llevaba muy bien, pues a menudo era cliente de su eficiente negocio de "mato por comida", que en realidad solo servía para asustar a los pretendientes abominables de Rose. Los dos se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de que siempre se metían en líos cuando se la pasaban juntos.

-¿Te harás cargo de él? No creo que sea muy caballeroso de mi parte el dejarlo a tu cargo.

-¡Pffff! ¡pero que dice! yo puedo sola con este lindo felino.-extendió la mano hacia donde estaba Kardia.- ¿Me permites el utensilio?

-¿Qué? ¿Este palo? Ten- Lo puso sobre su mano.

-Gracias. ¿Régulus, recuerdas que te dije que te ayudaría con los modales?- El chico apenas gimió.- Bueno, pues resulta que... comenzamos también con el entrenamiento de resistencia... y eso empieza... ¡exactamente en este momento!- Golpeó fuertemente su retaguardia, provocando que saltara del dolor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Gruño mientras sobaba la parte afectada.- Eres una...

-Régulus, amor, si te atreves a decir lo que estas pensando hacer, juro que hago que un rayo te parta en dos, ¿está bien?- Le explicó sarcásticamente la situación mientras amenazaba con de nuevo levantar su mano.

-Vale, ya solo no me des tan fuerte.

-Bah! ¿Pero entonces que caso tiene? ¡Se supone que entrenamos resistencia tonto!

-¿Sabes qué? Me agradas pequeña.- Kardia le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-¡Me estás agrediendo! ¡Quita tu mano o te enseñaré también resistencia!

-Y luego dices que yo soy el huraño. Además, ¿Qué no me dijiste que sería como tu hermano?

-¡No quiero un hermano fastidioso!

-¡Bah, entonces que caso tiene!

-Basta, tengo trabajo que hacer, no vine aquí a perder el tiempo.- Le aventó prácticamente el palo en la cara.- Muy bien, ahora, a lo que vinimos.- Sacó de su bolso la libretita en la que había apuntado su plan de trabajo.- Los iré nombrando y se levantarán. El ejercicio consiste en formar parejas que convivirán por una semana, hasta la próxima reunión. Tendrán que aprender a convivir si es que en verdad no se llevan, ¿está bien?

-¿Qué propósito tiene este ejercicio? Me parece absurdo.- Se quejó Aspros. Parecía que el tipo era un pesimista.

-Lo siento, pero ya organicé todo y no pienso dar marcha atrás. Este será un ejercicio de confianza, tendrán que aprender a confiar en el otro por la semana que les dije. Y si no es así, pasaran otra semana juntos, hasta que se lleven mejor. Y sí es necesario, estarán todo un año juntos, así que pongan de su parte. Anunciaré la primera pareja. Será…Aspros de Géminis, con Manigoldo de Cáncer. Cid de Capricornio con Dohko de Libra. Aldebarán de Tauro con Kardia de Escorpio. Degel de Acuario con Sísifo de Sagitario. Asmita de Virgo con Régulus de Leo y por último, Albafika de Piscis con Shion de Aries. Bueno, tendrán que organizarse para visitar el templo del otro pero tendrán que visitarse a diario. Al final de cada semana, en el lugar de reunión que mi asistente Régulus luego les dirá, se evaluará su nivel de unión. Y aun que no lo crean, soy muy perceptiva a la hora de hacer ese tipo de evaluaciones.- Rose notó algo de disgusto por parte de algunos. Estaba consciente de que no les gustaría recibir órdenes de alguien mucho menor que ellos. Una completa desconocida.- ¡Pero será divertido! ¡Ánimo! Además, se que así todos se llevarán mejor.- Al no ver respuesta por parte de ninguno, decidió que sería mejor dejar que se fueran.- Muy bien, como noto que hoy todos amanecieron de mal humor, incluso yo también, dejaré que comiencen mañana con el asunto. Pueden retirarse. Me dio gusto conocerlos. Solo una cosa más… necesito alguien que me ayude a escoger el lugar de las reuniones. ¿Quién se ofrece?

-¿Qué no se supone que lo debe hacer quien esté a cargo de tu cuidado?- Tal parece que definitivamente Rose no le agradó mucho a Géminis.

-Ehh…

-Solo iré por mi armadura.- Se levantó Albafika.

-Está bien, yo esperaré aquí.- Todos comenzaron a levantarse y caminar. Absolutamente nadie se despidió de ella. Ni siquiera Régulus, que parecía molesto por el tremendo golpe que le metió.

-Parece que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé… Diablos.- Se dejó caer en el frio escalón del coliseo.

Pero no sabía que desde más arriba, alguien notó perfectamente su decepción.

No sabía si acercarse o no. La chica lo ponía nervioso. Pero no podía dejar que se sintiera así.

Bajó uno a uno los escalones. Ya más cerca, notó que se encontraba recargada en sus rodillas y agachada.

-No te preocupes, seguro les agradaste.

-¿Ehh? Ahh… Shion, no, no es nada.- Volteó a verlo. Por algún motivo él se sonrojó.-¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo colorado, seguro tienes temperatura.

Se levantó y fue donde estaba. Trató de tocar su rostro, pero esa acción fue tan extraña para Shion, que solo retrocedió un poco.

-Tranquilo, no muerdo.- Ahora sí dejó que lo tocara. Puso su mano sobre su frente.- No es nada, que alivio. Debe ser por el Sol, bueno, por el poco sol que hay.

Rose notó la cara confundida del chico, así que supuso lo peor.- ¿Así que a ti tampoco te agrado? Genial. En el fondo sabía que no era la decisión correcta. ¡Pffff! –Se dio la media vuelta y se sentó nuevamente en el escalón.

-No es eso, es solo que… eres algo…

-¿Extraña? Lo sé. –Suspiró- pero es que… esto es tan difícil… Diablos. Tal vez soy muy ruda. Golpeó como chico. ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué me salga bigote?

Shion rió por lo bajo.- No creo que eso sea posible. Solo dales algo de tiempo, verás que todo cambia.

-Tiempo es lo que menos tengo. Además, solo falta un año para que se rompa por completo el sello de los espectros. Pero no importa. De todos modos ya estoy aquí, y no dejaré que le suceda nada a ninguno.

-¿Por qué es que haces esto?

Volteó hacía él. Le sonrió.- Le hice una promesa importante a alguien muy especial.

El viento le pegaba directo en el rostro, alborotando su cabello. Sus ojos brillaban al verlo.

-¿Necesitas algo más, Shion?

-No, estoy bien. Me retiro.

-Mañana espero que llegues a buena hora al templo de Piscis. Yo estaré ahí, ¿está bien? Hasta pronto.

-¿Segura de que no necesitas compañía?- Se mostró algo inseguro por la pregunta que hacía. ¿Cómo que si necesitaba compañía?

-No, estoy bien así. De todos modos, no creo que Albafika se tarde mucho.

-Muy bien.- Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar.

-¡Gracias!

Volteó a verla.

-Gracias por el consejo.

Continuó caminando. Definitivamente era amable, aunque efectivamente un poco extraña. ¿Pero quién no va a ser extraño viniendo de esa época?

Pasaron al menos dos horas. Ya pensaba que el pez la había dejado plantada.

Subió los escalones, ya que comenzaban a regresar los aspirantes a caballeros y las amazonas con los que ya eran caballeros.

Decidió alejarse un poco del lugar, y fue donde estaban algunas columnas caídas. El lugar le parecía tranquilo, a excepción de algunas presencias femeninas que se encontraban practicando.

_"Es impresionante lo que pueden hacer, me pregunto por qué a mí no me tocó esa suerte…"_

-Miraren quien está aquí…es la chica boba. ¿Ahora qué harás? Ya que no está ese lindo caballero para defenderte.- Era la misma amazona de hace un rato. Ofiuco.

-Ehh… lo siento si hice algo que te molesto.

-Tu sola presencia me molesta. No tienes por qué estar aquí. Ni siquiera tienes un cosmos.

Las mismas cosas de siempre. Siempre se excusaban con lo mismo. La juzgaban por el cosmos, porque no era como ellas o porque tenía hermandad con los caballeros principales.

-¿No vas a decir nada? Eres muy maleducada. Veamos si es que se te quita con algo de escarmiento.

Ahora sí no permitiría que la trataran de esa forma. Podía no tener un cosmos, pero poseía otros dones que definitivamente ella no tenía.

_"Diablos, ni siquiera he aprendido a utilizar los demás. Me lleva la que me trajo."_

-Diana.-Se escuchó detrás de Ofiuco.- Veo que todavía no entiendes lo que es no molestar a las personas por nada.

-Yo…- trató de excusarse.

-Es inútil, escuché todo lo que dijiste. Yo estoy a cargo de cuidar de ella, y sí tiene una razón para estar en este lugar. Por favor, no vuelvas a molestarla más.

Diana, giró su rostro en dirección a Rose. Incluso a travez de la máscara se notaba la tosca mirada que le dirigió. Finalmente se marchó del lugar molesta.

-Gracias por evitar que me utilizara como saco de entrenamiento.

-Es mi deber.- la respuesta fue un poco monótona y cortante.

_"Genial, me quiero tirar de un risco. Parece que al él tampoco le agrado. Pero…debo de recordar que tal vez se comporta así por su soledad. Seré más tolerante."_

-Muy bien… ahora elegiremos un lugar para la reunión. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Ninguna.

-Esto… yo tengo una pero es algo alejada, ¿caminarías conmigo?

Aceptó no del todo satisfecho.- Debo decir que no es del todo seguro que salgamos del Santuario.

-Bueno, de todos modos a donde nos dirigimos, está dentro del santuario.-Mintió, sí. Pero era para una buena causa…

Caminaron por un largo rato, ninguno hablaba. Estaban en compañía del silencio del otro y lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar era el peso de los pies al chocar con el escaso pasto del sendero. Pronto comenzó a atardecer, era una tarde diferente a la del día de ayer, en ésta, resaltaban tonalidades verdes azuladas con uno que otro amarillo suave.

Un caminillo empedrado se dejó ver después de algún tiempo, conducía a la cima de una colina un poco empinada. La zona era cada vez mas arbolada, con violetas creciendo a su antojo y con la naturaleza gozando de un espacio totalmente libre de civilización. Danzaban en el musgo diminutos insectos de variados colores, era como un mundo abstracto y en silencio, en otra dimensión.

-Ya casi…llegamos.- Fijó su pie en la última piedra. Ahora corría hacía el tronco retorcido de un árbol que Albafika jamás había visto.- Es más viejo de lo que creía.- acarició su corteza, recordando tantas veces que había sentido su áspera sensación.- Veo que aún está aquí.- Se agachó para ver una flor cerrada por el atardecer, que era de color rojo cálido.

-¿Y qué tal? Es un lugar muy bonito, ¿cierto? Este es mi lugar secreto, nunca había traído a nadie aquí.- Se sentó sobre el escaso pasto que había.-¿Por qué no te sientas? Enserio que tengo el presentimiento de que creen que muerdo.

Se sentó con cuidado y un poco alejado de ella.

-¿Por qué es que decidiste hacer esto?

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a ayudar? En realidad, no es nada. Mi única motivación es una promesa que le hice a alguien muy especial para mí. Además, salvar vidas trae un muy buen Karma.

-¿Por qué es este tu lugar favorito?

-Tal vez suene algo… raro. Pero pues es por una antigua historia. La verdad, no es conocida, me la contó el Patriarca y según él es un secreto muy antiguo. Se la contaré. Pero es un poco larga, así que la resumiré. Es la historia de una doncella consagrada a Athena que se enamoró del Caballero Dorado de Cáncer. Al parecer, se conocieron en este lugar y venían aquí a diario con tal de verse. Su amor era algo prohibido hasta que la doncella cumpliera sus años de preparación para convertirse en mujer y poder formar así una vida normal, prometieron en ese árbol que se cuidarían, para después de la Guerra Santa unir sus destinos. Pero, algo salió mal. El chico sobrevivió pero ella no lo hizo. Al parecer fue asesinada por un espectro mientras guardaba refugio en la casa de Cáncer. Él enterró sus restos en este lugar y le guardó luto por el resto de su vida. Y pues bueno, me dijo que la flor que está ahí, que es rojo cálido, casi anaranjado, apareció unos días después de que fuera sepultada aquí. Lo sorprendente en que no nació cualquier flor, sino una Dalia Roja, que significa un "te querré siempre".- Volteó a verlo. Al ver que su expresión era la misma, decidió cambiar la conversación.- Perdón por contar esa historia tan melosa, es que me parece algo muy lindo.

Ahora guardó silencio. El atardecer se estaba presentando.

-No hay problema, no escucho historias muy a menudo.

-Que atardecer tan mágico, nunca había visto uno así. En realidad, en mucho tiempo Rodorio se convertirá en una pequeña ciudad y tendrá construcciones un poco altas, así que se verá un atardecer un poco… artificial. Además ni siquiera las estrellas se alcanzan a apreciar. El único punto donde se aprecian con claridad es en Star Hill, pero como el acceso está prohibido… pues espero por fin ver como es.- Centro toda su atención en el espontáneo cielo que se veía.

Un curioso viento comenzó a andar, provocando el movimiento sencillo de las arboledas.

El olor a tierra húmeda por las lluvias de ayer despertó a Piscis de su trance y lo hizo darse cuenta de algo: Estaban los dos solos contemplando el atardecer. Uno en la presencia del otro.

Albafika sentía ahora que el silencio lo ahogaba, no se había vuelto un silencio gris, no, era aún más complicado de explicar... ¿Hace cuanto que no hacía algo así? ¿Por qué nunca había sido tan ameno un llano atardecer en pleno enero?

Se sentía extrañamente cómodo. Era maravilloso el poder estar así con alguien. Nunca había hecho nada como esto, su mente siempre estuvo de lleno en los entrenamientos, misiones, claro, con algunas excepciones.

¿Qué era lo que le hacía esta chica? Apenas la conocía, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera bien con ella... Le inspiraba confianza. Le parecía que podía entenderlo... lograba de cierta forma entender su soledad y hasta sentía que de alguna forma la compartía. Era algo extraño.

¿Porque había estado pensando tanto en ella? ¿Porque de repente todo le cambió? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Podría seguir con las preguntas hasta que echara raíces en el lugar.

Volteó a ver discretamente su perfil. El viento desacomodaba perfectamente su cabello, como si supiese que con eso efectivamente se viera más hermosa de lo que de por sí ya es.

_"Así que es eso"_

Aun que se negara en aceptarlo, aunque respondiera negativamente a la misma pregunta, aunque un árbol le cayera encima, sabía que la había encontrado. Que había llegado el momento.

¿Pero cómo pasó tan rápido?

Así que quizá se sentía atraído por ella. No. Afectivamente sucedía eso.

Ya es lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptar su condición. Aun así le desconcertaba el hecho de que eso pasase sin su consentimiento. Pero ya lo presentía, ella es diferente. Con esa forma de comportarse tan abierta y tan dulce con él, llenando incluso su espacio de alegría.

¿Pero de donde vino? ¿Por qué precisamente a él?

Fue como si el destino hubiera arreglado todo de forma exigente para la conveniencia de los dos. Parecía imposible, pero gracias a Athena no lo era.

_Me siento… extraño… es como si… de alguna manera con ella… fuera una persona común…_

Por fin el sol se ocultó y millones miradas los observan desde el firmamento.

Pasaron un buen rato así, hasta que miles de espectadores ahora los observaban desde la infinidad.

* * *

><p><em>"Siempre comienza cuando menos te lo esperas. En el lugar más insólito que te imagines. Pero simplemente es <em>especial_, es _sencillo_, es el inicio del _amor_."_


	7. Chapter 6: Hongos

Hongos.

-Conozco un atajo hasta el Templo principal, ¿hacemos unas carreritas?- Trató de inspirarle confianza, solo para ver si se podía abrir con ella. A veces solía competir mucho con Afrodita, aun sabiendo que él siempre le ganaba en todo. Pero le parecía divertido cuando fingía estar triste y el materializaba una rosa para ella. Ahora sí que llegaba a extrañarlo…

_Flash Back_

_*Punto de vista de Afrodita*_

_-Rose, ¿enserio aceptarás esta responsabilidad? Será un trabajo muy duro, tienes que esforzarte al máximo. Además, te voy a extrañar.- Apreté fuertemente su mano._

_-No te preocupes, Afro. Volveré en un año y algunos meses de más. No es la gran cosa, sin embargo, tengo que aceptar que te extrañaré muchísimo._

_-¿A mí o a mi belleza?_

_-No seas tonto. No me importa tu belleza, sino lo que hay aquí.-Señaló directo a mi corazón._

_Es por cosas como esas por las que estoy loco por ella. Me importa una papa su físico, aun que es hermoso, su forma de ser es la que me vuelve loco. Pero ahora se va a cumplir una misión importante para su "padre", así que tendría que decirle la verdad, lo que sentía, ahora mismo. No obstante, sabía que tal vez así nada cambiaría. Ella me observaba como un simple amigo y eso me deja devastado. Afortunadamente es una imposible, así que no tengo la necesidad de pasar sobre el cadáver de otros para estar con ella. Pero algo me dice que esta vez sería diferente. Que al regresar, habría malas noticias con respecto a ese tema. Eso es lo que en verdad me preocupa. Que por fin encuentre a una persona que la haga feliz. _

_Y aparte de ese asunto, me preocupa aún más el que pudiera ser lastimada de alguna forma y no estar ahí para protegerla._

_Aún así no puedo retenerla._

_-Rose, ¿Sabes que te amo?_

_-Lo sé Afro, yo también te amo.-Se lanzó contra mí. Detesto que ella no se dé cuenta de que decía esas palabras desde el fondo de mi corazón, como para que ella las tomara como un simple amor fraternal._

_Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. En ese momento no era un Caballero, era un frágil y simple ser humano._

_-No te preocupes, regresaré con bien.-Limpió rápidamente los residuos que dejó su paso. Sentí por última vez sus tersas manos _

_-Rose, ¿me regalarías tu primer beso?_

_-¡Afro! Ya hasta te pareces a Death Mask. Pero bueno, sabes que siempre habrá besos para ti.- Me plantó uno en la mejilla._

_-Rose, te amo…_

_-Ya no me detengas más Afro, o me aferraré a tu pierna y te obligaré a venir conmigo._

_-¡Enserio que yo podría ir contigo!- Definitivamente haré todo lo posible para estar con ella.- Patriarca Shion, ¿me dejaría acompañarla?_

_-Lo siento Afro, debiste decirme antes para poder hacer el ritual a tiempo._

_-¿Acaso esto no puede esperar?!- Reaccione muy alterado. Pero es que no podía dejarla ir._

_-¡Sabes que eso no es posible, compórtate! No quiero una de tus rabietas en el lugar, esta era una de las razones por las cuales no quería que vinieras con nosotros._

_-Patriarca, nadie mejor que usted sabe lo duro que es para mí._

_-Lo siento, tuviste tiempo de comunicar tu situación. Rose, por favor, necesito que hagas esto rápido. Y quiero que me jures que no harás nada peligroso, y que no te aprovecharas del joven Shion._

_-¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Prometo que lo trataré como un mejor amigo._

_-Hay por Athena… no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión._

_-Muy bien, tengo que partir. Prométanme que me extrañaran, ¿de acuerdo? Los extrañaré a todos y tu Afro, cumple tu promesa.- Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer al atravesar una gran y destellante luz._

_Caí de rodillas al ver que se había desvanecido._

_-No espero que me aceptes… pero no te quiero como un amigo, te amo como un hombre, como un ser humano.- Cedía el paso a la tristeza. Ahora, un manantial de perlas resbalaba por mi fría expresión._

_-Afro, ella ya se ha ido._

_-Lo sé. Solo… quisiera que supiera lo que en verdad siento. Antes de que sea tarde._

_-Lo vi en Star Hill, ese destino era inevitable. Ella encontrará el amor en este viaje y no puedo hacer nada al respecto._

_-Solo espero que no cometa una estupidez, moriré si no la vuelvo a ver.-Me deje caer hacia el pasto, recargado sobre mis manos. _

_Tengo que aceptar la realidad, ella no está en mi destino. Pero la realidad no siempre es agradable._

_Fin Flash Back._

De todas las formas existentes, este Piscis era muy diferente a su predecesor. Pero Albafika tenía algo… especial. Algo que le cautivó desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Fue como en los cuentos de hadas. Aunque nunca creyó en ellos. Ella misma había experimentado en carne propia ser salvada por un "Príncipe". Fue como si esa triste mirada le hablara, le sonriera directo a su corazón.

Ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar esa situación. Quería, en verdad quería verlo sonreír por lo menos una vez.

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Te apuntas? Debo advertirte que soy muy rápida corriendo.

-Sería mejor caminar.

-Ahhh… está bien…

_"Afro, te extraño mucho"_

De todas formas no pensaba darse por vencida. Lo haría reír aunque sea una vez.

-Debo advertirte otra cosa. Soy algo así como un loro parlante, así que… tal vez diga muchas tonterías- Le sonrió.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar. Claro, no sin antes hacer algo especial. Algo que también había prometido. Dejarle un mensaje a su querido amigo.

-Espérame solo un momento.- sacó de la capa que traía, una navaja y se acercó al viejo árbol.

Comenzó a tallar con suma facilidad una frase. Eso provocó mucha curiosidad en Albafika, que a decir verdad, estaba ahora muy confundido. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Tardó solo unos minutos.

-Ya está. Ahora sí podemos irnos.- Caminó hacia el camino de regreso. Pero Albafika no avanzó. Decidió investigar.

-¿No vienes?

-Puedes adelantarte, he olvidado hacer algo.

-Está bien… solo no tardes mucho… me… me da miedo la oscuridad.- El chico sonrió.

-Volveré rápido.

-Muy bien, pero esta vez no tardes dos horas.- continuó caminando hasta que su silueta se fue haciéndose cada vez más difusa. Ahora sí podía acercarse.

Alcanzó a leer algo bastante…enigmático.

"Estoy bien Afrodita. –R."

-Afrodita… debe ser alguna de sus amigas…- La curiosidad ahora era insoportable. ¿Esa amiga sería tan importante como para mandar ese tipo de mensajes? ¿Se puede manar un mensaje por a travez del tiempo?

Caminó en busca de Rose. Tal vez le preguntaría quien es esa persona.

La oscuridad era aún más fuerte. Apenas se podía notar el color pálido de la piel nevada de Albafika. La noche se mantenía gobernada por una hermosa luna llena, pero su luz no era la suficiente como para lograr dispersar las macabras sombras que se llegaban a entre ver, provocando una sensación de incomodidad para cualquiera que les observara directamente. Sin embargo, mantuvo la calma, caminó tranquilamente, esperando encontrarla por ahí. La oscuridad no formaba parte de sus miedos, así que la que le preocupaba era Rose.

Deambuló por un largo tiempo, tal vez en círculos. Ahora sí que la había perdido.

_El Patriarca me pedirá explicaciones cuando sepa algo sobre esto. ¿Por qué tuve que hacer algo tan imprudente?_

De pronto sintió una presencia cerca, alterada y sola entre la naturaleza. La había encontrado.

-Rose…

Aceleró el paso, cada vez se acercaba más al lugar. Pero se detuvo cuando descubrió una zona llena de hongos bastante extraños y con emanaciones parecidas a la neblina. Por precaución, arrancó uno de entre tantos. Un sonido crujiente y una humedad escasa fue todo lo que salió de la plata y lo aproximó a su nariz. Observó la curiosa forma: parecía una sombrilla abierta con un pequeño agujero en medio.

_No puede ser, estos hongos son alucinógenos, y despiden un gas bastante fuerte… ¿Qué pensaría al venir a un lugar como este? Tal vez… ni siquiera sepa que son peligrosos_

El hongo despidió una nube soporífera cerca de las cavidades nasales de Albafika. Él lo alejó al instante y continuó con su búsqueda.

Caminó solo un poco para encontrar un pequeño bulto acurrucado en la corteza de un árbol.

-Rose… ¿te sientes bien?

-No…t- tengo miedo…Ayúdame Afrodita…

-Tranquila, estoy aquí, no pasará nada.-

"_Ese nombre otra vez..."_

Trató se encontrar su rostro a pesar de la falta de luz. Se agachó hasta quedar más o menos de su estatura. Pero algo sucedió.

Sintió claramente como su cuerpo se acercó de más, hasta quedar frente a frente con la chica. Se sentía algo mareado en este mismo momento.

_"Es el efecto de los dichosos hongos…"_

Ambos lograban notar la mirada del otro. Aunque la de la chica parecía no mirarlo a él, sino a otra cosa.

Estaban tan cerca… De pronto ella se acercó aún más y en un intento por hablarle de cerca, sus labios se toparon.

Su piel, fría al tacto, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía el calor humano que siempre quiso sentir.

Por algún motivo él no se apartó. Solo abrió los ojos en señal de asombro y continuó en la misma posición, solo que recargó sus manos sobre él áspero tronco, rodeándola, logrando así que se unieran un poco más.

Todo se tornó más apasionado cuando la chica comenzó a mover un poco sus labios. Nunca imagino que le sucedería esto. Pero era un momento perfecto. Incluso, su corazón se aceleró. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron de su mejilla. Definitivamente era muy sentimental. Ese simple beso le provocó tanto éxtasis que no pudo evitar el emocionarse.

Se movían en una danza que esperaba, fuera infinita. Pero de pronto, se detuvo, el cuerpo de la chica se desvaneció en su pecho.

_"Oh no…"_

Lo primero que le pasó por la mente, fue que le había hecho daño con su veneno.

Tomó rápidamente su mano para lograr sentir su pulso.

_"Imposible… al parecer… ni siquiera le afectó… entonces… mi veneno…no puedo dejarla aquí… creo que… debería llevarla a algún lugar que no sea este…"_

Aún tenía duda sobre los efectos de su sangre, podía causarle daño sin desearlo. Pensó rápidamente. Su capa, decidió envolverla en ella y cargarla hasta algún refugio cercano. No podía llevarla hasta el Santuario. No, se tardaría mucho y además necesitaba reposo. Ahora sí estaba convencido de lo que sentía, y claro, también de que los hongos eran los causantes del desmallo de Rose.

Le costó algo de trabajo, sobre todo en la parte de las piernas, ya que traía un vestido, por lo que evitó ver de más.

Comenzó a caminar, un silencio perpetuo los vigilaba. Eso parecía, pero en realidad se encontraban solos en la zona.

Apenas podía ver y aun se sentía algo mareado por la sustancia que acababa de inhalar.

Se había metido en problemas, pero nunca supo la gravedad de estos.

Continuó caminando, nunca dejó de hacerlo. Con eso sabía que lograría llegar a algún lado.

Por suerte, entre la oscuridad y los árboles, se apreció la luz de una cabaña. Ahí pediría refugio.

Apresuró el paso, hasta encontrarse enfrente de la puerta.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Hay alguien despierto? Perdonen la molestia, pero necesito ayuda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres jovencito?- Volteó hacia la ventana y de inmediato observó a una anciana asomada en ella.

-Perdone, necesito ayuda. Se ha desmallado al estar en contacto con hongos alucinógenos, algunos que estaban despidiendo una sustancia algo rara.

-¡Madre Santísima! Ahora mismo abro.

Al abrir la puerta, lo invitó a pasar. La anciana no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la belleza del chico y sobre todo por el atuendo que llevaba. Se le hacía familiar.

-Por favor, ponla ahí.

La recostó sobre una humilde cama, y de inmediato fue revisada por la señora.

-Muchachito, necesito que me pases esos frascos de allá.- dijo señalando una repisa.

Hizo de inmediato el mandado y los dejó sobre la mesa, evitando el contacto con la señora. Se sentía algo mareado, eso evidentemente era normal. Se tiró a una silla cercana pues si no lo hacía, se desplomaría pronto.

_"Solo a mí se me ocurre acercarme uno de esos hongos a la nariz…"_

-Muy bien, ahora necesito que me ayudes a quitarle lo que trae puesto, necesitamos revisar si no se incrustó alguna espina venenosa que crece cerca de los hongos.-La mujer comenzó a bajar los tirantes del quitón de Rose.

El solo imaginarse haciendo eso, le causó algo de vértigo en el estómago e inmediatamente la sensación de aturdimiento desapareció. También se levantó de golpe.

-¿No puede hacerlo usted sola?- Dijo nervioso y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-Jovencito, ¿acaso no ves que apenas y puedo mantenerme en pie? ¿Quieres que se mejore o no?

-Pero…

-No me digas que te causa vergüenza. Ya te vez lo suficiente grandecito como para conocer la anatomía femenina.

-No puedo hacerlo…-susurró en voz baja.

-Está bien, hay una forma de que no "veas" nada. Pero no te aseguro que salgas del todo librado… acercó la vela a su rostro, dejando ver unos ojos de tonalidad distinta cada uno, violeta y azul.

-Está bien.- la vieja tomó un pedazo bastante largo de tela un poco transparente y se acercó al chico.- Ahora, dobla bien esto y cubre tus ojos con él. Pero no los abras, ya te abras dado cuenta de que es un poco traslúcida.- Se rio burlonamente- Tu solo me ayudarás a levantarla, no te preocupes. Pero te advierto que tal vez toques de más.-Ahora sí que estaba perdido, sabía que sería peligroso el contacto, o tal vez no, pero no podía darse el lujo que faltarle al respeto a alguien que apenas conoce. Y más a una chica. Y peor aún si era la chica que le atraía.

-Muy bien, ¿ya te cubriste los ojos?- Albafika asintió.- Ahora te ayudaré a saber donde debes tocar, no te pongas nervioso, será rápido.

Lo tomo por las muñecas, y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros. –Necesito que la levantes suavemente, ven muévete hacia acá.- lo jaló bruscamente para un lado.-Por favor, recárgate un poco sobre la cama, ella no sabrá nada. Si en verdad tiene algún piquete de esos, el levantarla incorrectamente podría costarle la vida.- El chico obedeció sus órdenes. Y aunque tenía el pedazo de tela puesto, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Pero por algún traicionero impulso decidió abrirlos, ya que en verdad creyó imposible que se pudiera ver a travez de la tela. Y sí, no se notaba absolutamente nada.-Ahora sostenla firmemente, Bajaré la parte del torso y de los hombros.-Se puso nervioso. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Definitivamente estaba metido en una situación embarazosa. –Dios, no veo, espera aquí jovencito, y no hagas nada indebido.

-¿A dónde va?

-Iré a la otra habitación por más velas, aguanta, ¿sí?

Sus manos compartían el un calor mutuo. Y aunque solo la sujetaba firmemente de los hombros, él ya sentía que era algo malo.

_"Ya te vez lo suficientemente grandecito como para conocer la anatomía femenina" "Que señora tan más molesta"_

-Ya volví hijo, ahora sí ya puedo ver. Muy bien, como la parte de arriba ya quedó, ahora solo falta el vestido de la parte baja. Por favor sujétala de aquí.- Movió su mano hasta la parte de la espalda baja.- Necesitará recargarse en algo… ¿puedes cargarla?

-N-no estoy seguro.

-¡Si no lo haces podría morir!- Lo regaño mientras golpeaba fuertemente el piso con su pie.

-Está bien, lo haré, lo haré.- La levanto de la cama, tuvo contacto con su espalda desnuda. Se le erizaron los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

Le ponía más nervioso lo que pensaba, que lo que tocaba.

-Muy bien, ahora sujétala bien fuerte, tendré que quitarle la falda y cuando te diga quitarás la mano.

Resbaló hacía abajo lo que quedaba de prendas, y le dijo que pusiera las manos sobre la parte trasera de las rodillas.

Ahora la estaba cargando prácticamente sin ropa.

-¿Y-ya puedo dejarla en la cama?

- ¡Pero qué desesperado eres! Todavía la tengo que revisar. Espera un poco más.

La mantuvo así un buen rato.

_"Esta señora quiere arruinarme"_

-¡Ahí está! Lo he encontrado, fue en uno de los glúteos, ¿de casualidad de sentó o algo así?

-La encontré sentada.

-Pero entonces debemos actuar rápido, me vas a ayudar a curarla. Ahora estoy segura de que si no lo hacemos rápido, morirá en unas horas…

_"Prefiero ver de más a que muera por un descuido mío."_

-Está bien, solo dígame que hacer.

-Recuéstala volteada hacia la pared, después, te vas de la habitación. Y no te quites la venda de los ojos.

Abrió los ojos al sentir algo suave, pero la iluminación lo ayudó a ver de más…

-Por Athena…- Notó la esbelta silueta de la chica entre sus brazos, sin nada.

-¡Oye! Te dije que no abrieras los ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento. –Los cerró de nuevo. Ahora era una bola de nervios, faltaba poco para que saliera demasiado colorado de la habitación.

-Te quedarás con esa imagen mental para siempre, no pidas disculpas. Ahora haz lo que te dije.

La bajó cuidadosamente en la posición indicada y trató de salir de la habitación, aunque tuvo que hacer varios intentos para encontrar la puerta.

Ya en la habitación contigua, se quitó la venda y…

_"Diablos"_

El tonto efecto de haber olido ese hongo, ahora le estaba causando problemas. Veía la habitación más grande de lo que en realidad era, los muebles danzaban solos y las sombras de los árboles que se apreciaban a travez de la ventana, parecía que se movían.

Caminó como pudo hasta la cama, que ahora parecía muy pequeña.

Trató de recobrar el control de lo que veía pero fue inútil. Estaba por demás alterado, incluso tenía ganas de devolver lo que había comido esta mañana.

_"Nunca me ha gustado mi comida… Siempre he pensado que es un asco"_

Ahora de pronto todo dio un giro. Vio la escena que más le dolía de su vida.

Mantenía a su maestro agonizando entre sus brazos, mientras él movía los labios, mascullando palabras que no se escuchaban. Cuando por fin dejó de hablar, sintió la misma sensación que aquella mañana.

-¡Maestro!- Gritó. En realidad creía que solo lo hacía en su visión, pero también lo hizo en la realidad.

En la otra habitación, la vieja brincó al escuchar semejante evento.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! Él también inhaló de esas cosas. Aún así es algo impresionante que haya resistido tanto…- Cubría la pequeña incisión que hizo sobre la piel de Rose, con hierbas especiales, que contrarrestan el veneno rápidamente.-…Ya está… ahora a ver al muchachito ese…- Tomó un frasco de vidrio negro algo pequeño y empapó un pedazo de tela con la sustancia.-Esto será más que suficiente…- Abrió la puerta, y quedó estupefacta ante lo que ahora observaba.

-Oye… No es necesario que llores, tu novia está bien…-Dijo acariciando el cabello del chico, que estaba arrodillado en sobre el suelo, con la cabeza abajo y susurrando cosas extrañas.- Ten, pon esto sobre tu nariz y mantenlo ahí hasta que entres a esta realidad.

Pero no vio respuesta. –Muy bien, hasta en este estado eres un jovencito muy terco.- Ella misma puso el trapo sobre su nariz, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que reaccionara.

Levantó la cabeza, y dejó ver como pequeñas gotas saladas resbalaban de sus ojos, que se mantenían cerrados.

La vieja se agachó. La conmovió tanto la escena que no aguanto las ganas de abrazarlo. El instinto maternal había vuelto.

Lo apretujó fuertemente por el cuello.

-¡Pobrecillo!

-¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme!- trató de zafarse del incómodo abrazo.

-Eres un hombrecito muy sensible, eso habla bien de ti. Ahora ven, ya curé a tu novia.-Se despego de él. Albafika se levantó y trató de no tambalearse. La sensación extraña de querer ser tragado por la tierra desapareció.

-Ella no es mí…

Entró al otro cuarto y observó algo que nunca olvidaría. A la chica recostada sobre la cama con una manta que cubría solo lo necesario.

-Le he puesto eso porque la incisión que he hecho necesita ventilación. Además debo advertirte que puede que diga cosas extrañas o de más porque todavía sigue bajo el efecto de los alucinógenos y no puedo utilizar con ella lo que utilicé contigo por que crearía junto con las plantas que le he dado, una reacción muy fuerte que puede ser dañina. Tú te quedarás sentado ahí, cuidándola de que no se mueva mucho y que no se le vaya a caer la manta. ¿Entendiste? Como se nota que no eres un chico pervertido, se que todavía tengo chances de descansar algo. Buenas noches.- Tomo la vela y se disponía a irse, cuando Albafika la detuvo.

-¿No va a cuidarla usted? ¿O al menos podría ponerle otra cosa encima? Todavía no me siento del todo bien.

-¡Claro que no la cuidaré yo! Ya hice la parte difícil, ahora te va a ti cooperar. Además, no sabes mentir bien, las plantas que te di son muy efectivas contra ese tipo de cosas, y por alguna extraña razón, los efectos de los hongos se retardaron en ti. Por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme de ti, ya que se que no te vas a desmallar.-Se fue riendo extrañamente hasta cerrar la puerta.

-Ahora quejarme no me servirá de nada.-Se sentó en la silla, esperando a que no se le ocurriera moverse.

Pasó un buen rato así, sin saber en qué pensar. ¿Es beso que vivió fue real, o solo una alucinación más? Definitivamente fue una alucinación. Ella nunca sobreviviría a su veneno. O al menos eso creía.

_"Pero la anciana dijo que el efecto se retrasó en mi… No comprendo del todo por qué pasó lo que paso ¿A qué se refería al decir que tenía miedo? ¿Quién es esa Afrodita?"_

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Rose comenzaba a divulgar algunas cosas privadas.

_Flash Back en la mente de Rose._

_Corría asustada por el bosque, se había perdido al huir del loco de Milo, que quería besarla sin su consentimiento._

_-¡Nunca te daré mi primer beso! ¡Y mucho menos me casaría contigo! ¡Papi Shion dice que los oráculos no podemos hacer eso!_

_-¡No le hagas caso! ¡Solo será un beso! No tiene nada de malo. Además, me dijiste que me querías._

_-Como un amigo, bobo._

_Así fue como terminó perdida._

_Estaba oscureciendo. Y uno de sus peores miedos era precisamente ese. Tropezó con una raíz de árbol y se hizo una gran herida en la rodilla derecha._

_-Tonta raíz… ¡Me duele!- Comenzó a llorar. Tenía 5 años y, ¿cómo no esa herida en verdad iba a no dolerle?_

_Pero un crujido la distrajo. Vio como un pelaje celeste se movía entre los arbustos._

_-¿Quién está ahí?- Gritó llorando.- ¡Papi Shion, ayúdame!- Causaba tanto tumulto que al chico no lo quedó más remedio que salir a ver que tenía esa molesta niña._

_-¡Oye! Deja de llorar, no soy un monstruo o algo así. _

_Salió de entre los arbustos._

_-¡Déjame empaz! ¡Eres un monstruo muy bonito!_

_-Lo sé, sé que soy bonito. ¿Pero podrías callarte? Acabas de espantar con tu alboroto a la mariposa que quería atrapar._

_-¡Así que eres un monstruo hermoso que come mariposas! ¡Qué cruel!- Estalló en llanto._

_-Vuelvo a repetirte que no soy un monstruo, ahora levanta tu cabeza para poder verte mejor. Prometo no hacer nada._

_-Esta… bien- Levantó la mirada, topándose con algo mágico. Su pequeña cara era perfecta, expresaba el miedo y la tristeza que tenía en ese momento. Además, era muy tierna y dulce. Sabía. Sabía que en algún lugar la había visto._

_-Creo que te conozco. ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu padre?_

_-Mi papi es Shion, el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena. ¿Lo conoces? ¡Por favor, llévame con él!- Se le aventó, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo. La pequeña se aferraba fuertemente al pecho del niño de apenas 10 años._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-¡Ayúdame! Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad_

_-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí, además, sí conozco a tu padre._

_-¿Enserio? ¿M-me llevarías con él?_

_-Primero dime tu nombre._

_-Soy Rose, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?_

_-Afrodita. Santo de Piscis._

_-Pero nunca te he visto en el Santuario…_

_-Eso es porque apenas acabo de recibir hace algunos meses mi armadura y no salgo mucho por que los demás niños me dicen que soy como una chica._

_-Pero…-Volteó a verlo-… Lo que importa es lo que tienes aquí- Señaló su corazón._

_El chiquillo quedó sin palabras, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Todos lo juzgaban por su apariencia.-No debería importarte lo que piensen de ti. Como yo, todos piensan que soy rara por que no les quiero dar mi primer beso…_

_-¿T-tu primer beso?_

_-¡Qué asco, verdad! Además me han dicho las sacerdotisas del Santuario que no se lo debo de dar a nadie hasta que encuentre al indicado. Pero… yo no sé quién es ese, ¿Acaso tiene un nombre tan raro? ¿Quién podría ponerle a su hijo ese nombre?_

_Afrodita rio un poco ante la inocencia de la pequeña. Continuaron en silencio, pero Rose no se apartaba de su lado._

_-Oye… ¿ya me llevarás con mi papi?_

_-En realidad… lo haré por un trato._

_-¿Como que por un trato? ¡Ya se! Podría peinar tu lindo cabello._

_-No, eso no._

_-¿Entonces qué quieres?_

_-Quiero… un beso justo aquí- Señaló sus propios labios._

_-¿Tu te llamas indicado?_

_-Así es. Soy Afrodita Indicado._

_-Muy bien.- Le plantó un inocente beso en los rosados labios de Afro._

_El chico se sonrojó mucho. La pequeña Rose se dio cuenta cuando se alejó de él._

_-¡Afrodita! ¿Por qué no respiras?- Lo observo y él mantenía los ojos cerrados._

_-Respiraré si me das otro.- Entreabrió uno de ellos._

_-¡Eres muy raro! ¡Yo no necesito besos para respirar! No pienso darte otro hasta que me lleves con mi papi.- Se quitó de encima de él._

_-Está bien, pero solo te llevaré si prometes darme los besos que te pida. Si no te dejaré aquí para que el monstruo feo venga por ti._

_-Prometo… darte todos los besos que quieras, Afrodita._

_El pícaro chico sonrió triunfante.- Muy bien, ahora déjame ayudarte.- La cargó, ya que sabía que estaba herida._

_-Eres muy fuerte. Y estás calientito.- se acurrucó en su pecho._

_-Muy bien, ahora vámonos mi Rosa._

_-Está bien, seré tu Rosa solo porque me salvaste del monstruo._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Afrodita… seré tu rosa…-Lo dijo en un tono muy formal. Eso iba en serio.

Albafika apenas escuchó lo que le chica dijo.

_"¿Por qué insiste con ese nombre? ¿Será su madre?"_

Al no aguantar la curiosidad, se arrodilló a la orilla de la cama, solo para escuchar mejor.

-Estas calientito… -Rió un poco.

-¿Pero quién es Afrodita?

-¿Cómo que quién es Afrodita, tonto? Eres tú… Eres el Santo de Piscis.

-¿Una chica?

-Te he dicho que no me importa tu apariencia…-frunció el ceño- lo que importa es lo que tienes en el corazón.

Se conmocionó al escuchar eso. Así que esa era la verdadera oráculo, la que es muy ruda incluso con los chicos, la que es amable y abierta.

-Afro… ¿Recuerdas cuando me engañaste para que te diera mi primer beso?

Guardó silencio. No sabía nada del asunto.

-Yo si lo recuerdo… ¿sabes qué? Prometo darte todos los besos que me pidas…

-¿Entonces soy tu novio?

-Te pareces al tonto de Milo… ¿sabes que eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo?... Te amo.

-Rose...- Esa frase le llego al corazón, como si fuera dedicada a él.

-¿Podría darte un beso ahora? Te extraño mucho…

Se petrificó.

-Necesito tenerte cerca.- Se volteó y toco el rostro del acomplejado chico. La manta se recorrió un poco.

Ahora sí estaba sudando.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez…- rió un poco- …que me dijiste que tu nombre era indicado? Te tengo una sorpresa, Afro… por fin lo encontré… aun que es muy serio y no me habla… incluso lo lleve a nuestro lugar secreto… ¿te dejé un mensaje sabes? Espero lo veas pronto… ¿por qué estas tan callado? ¿Ya no me extrañas?- Se volteó aun más.

-R-Rose, no te muevas más.

-El monstruo viene por mí…

-No existen los monstruos.

-Tú eres un hermoso monstruo, ahora dame mi beso, si no, no volveré.

Estaba tentado ante la propuesta… ¿Ã qué se refería con no volver?

Se acercó a ella y roso sus labios. El beso dejó de ser inocente. No fue como esa vez.

La respiración del chico se agitó.

-Ahora si te llevaste mi primer beso… tal como me lo pediste antes de irme…

No quitaba la mano del rostro del chico.

-Ahora vete a dormir… y no le digas a nadie lo que pasó… no me gustaría que el chico que me gusta se enterara e esto…

-¿Cómo se llama?

Rio divertida.- No te lo diré, pícaro. Además el es muy lindo… aunque yo no le agrade… Afro… me siento sola…- Comenzó a llorar- él… es muy frío conmigo… me duele… dejó que me perdiera en el bosque…-Se tranquilizó un poco.-… y después antes de verte… lo tenía frente a mí y… desapareció…y tengo malas noticias… te mentí… fue a él a quien le di el primer beso… real…mente… besa bien…-Su manó resbaló y al parecer quedó inconsciente.

Se quedó ahí mirándola por un buen rato, sin decir nada. Observando su expresión.

-No fue una alucinación…- Aseguró después de un tiempo.

-¿Qué no fue una alucinación?- Se escuchó la voz de la vieja detrás de él.

-Nada.- Se levantó y se fue a sentar a la silla donde se debió haber quedado.

-Algo me dice que se refería a ti.

-¿Escuchó todo?

-Solo una parte. Mira hijo, no te conozco, ni la conozco a ella, pero puedo ver que sus destinos están unidos.

-Claro, soy su guardián.

-Ay…eres muy lento. Ella es muy bonita, y ese tal Afrodita anda detrás de sus huesos. Si no te le adelantas, te ganará el juego. Ahora duerme, la herida ya se ventiló lo suficiente. Ahora sí puedo taparla. Tú tendrás que dormir ahí. Y no te le acerques. No creas que no vi lo que pasó. Por suerte que ella no recordará nada de eso. Así que disfruta tener ese recuerdo solo tú. Pero probablemente le diga algo al respecto…

-Diablos…

-A menos que…

_"Esto me suena demasiado extraño"_

-…me prometas que la cuidarás mucho.

Albafika guardó silencio. Después asintió.

-Muy bien. Me retiro. Buenas noches.-Caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta y se encerró en el cuarto.

Se sentía raro el hacer un trató con una anciana que no sabía ni como se llamaba. Era increíble que incluso dejara que dos personas lo tocaran. Así que eso que ha creído toda su vida es falso. No afecta a las personas al tocarlas.

Se sentía mejor ahora que lo sabía. Pero tenía que fingir. No podía dejar que de la noche a la mañana todos se enterar de lo que había descubierto.

Y lo más seguro es que le pregunten _"¿Cómo lo descubriste?_"

Definitivamente no sabía ni que responder. Ni él mismo estaba enterado de cómo era posible.

Pero estaba feliz.

_Dos besos en una noche, antes creía imposible siquiera tener uno. Bueno, tampoco es que pensara en el asunto  
><em>

Se acomodó sobre la silla. Sabía que esta noche no dormiría por dos cosas: el matiz de sentimientos que tenía a flor de piel, y la incómoda silla, que apenas y lo dejaba moverse.


	8. Chapter 7: Excusas

Excusas.

Tras una noche en vela, ya era capaz de sentir las consecuencias, sentía sus párpados pesados y quería tomar en ese mismo momento una posición cómoda, al menos recostarse un rato.

Se despertó preocupado por la hora. Ya había amanecido y Rose no daba señales de vida. Ni siquiera esa anciana que lo recibió se había aparecido.

Valla problema en el que se metería si la chica despertaba en esas condiciones. Podría pensar lo peor de Albafika.

Ahora solo la miraba, se alegraba de que no le haya pasado nada. Por lo menos salió bien librada.

Y además, para él no fue del todo fea la noche, excepto por qué no pudo dormir.

-KYAAAAAAA! –Se levantó precipitadamente de la cama. Suerte que Albafika le quedaba de espaldas, sino hubiera sido un gran problema.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación contigua.- Veo que ya te despertaste…

-¿Quién es usted?–de inmediato toco su cuerpo- ¿P-Porqué no tengo ropa?¿Qué sucede?- Trató de tapar todo lo que se pudiera ver en la parte de enfrente, olvidándose por completo de atrás.

Ahora, para no parecer maleducado al ver la escena, se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

_"Athena… ¿enserio quieres no que llegue a la guerra santa, cierto?"_

-Vamos jovencita, ponte esto, que ya dejaste mal al muchacho.-Comentó riéndose por la acción de Piscis.

-KYAAAAA! ¡Quiero que me trague la tierra!- Se puso rápidamente la prenda que le dio la desconocida y se paró a confrontar al chico. Pero al parecer de dio cuenta del dolor tan fuerte en la parte alta de una de sus extremidades. Su mente divagó por cosas no muy sanas.

Así, que simplemente, ignoró el dolor.

-¡Nunca creí que fueras tan indecente! ¡No cabe duda de que los callados son los peores! ¡Quita la mano de tu cara, ya me he vestido! -Apenas iba a bajarla y darle una explicación que omitiera la parte de los besos y el desnudo, cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en ma mejilla.

Se quedó perplejo y en la posición en la que quedó al recibir el golpe. Su flequillo tapó su rostro, una expresión algo afligida se formó.

No se quejaría. Después de todo, lo merecía de alguna forma. Sí que lo merecía.

-¡Valla! ¿Así es como le gradeces el haberte salvado la vida?-Se quejó la abuela.

-¿Que hizo qué? Pero… ¿Por qué… yo… estaba así? Además, ¡no recuerdo habérmela quitado yo!- imitó muy bien el color de un tomate. (Jitomate para algunos)

-No lo juzgues. Es todo un caballero, te trajo a media noche en sus brazos y me pidió ayuda para que no murieras a causa de un veneno potente que se encuentra cerca de los hongos alucinógenos que aspiraste anoche. Cuando fue necesario quitarte la ropa, el decidió taparse los ojos voluntariamente ya que no quería ser grosero. Además, lo encontré llorando diciendo que por su culpa tú estabas pasando por eso.- Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que la historia fuera creíble. Mentir un poco al respecto para ayudarlo no estaba de más. No delataría a tan noble muchacho. Aun que sí vio lo que hizo. Pero de alguna forma sabía que terminarían juntos. Tenía ojo para eso.

_Debió omitir eso, ni siquiera fue por eso que lloraba. Moraleja: Nunca confíes en una anciana extraña._

-¡Por qué no lo dijeron antes!- Ahora era una berenjena.-Chicuela, ni siquiera dejaste que el pobre bajara del todo su mano.

No sabía ni que decir. Definitivamente debía cambiar sus conductas impulsivas por unas más tranquilas.

-L-Lamento lo que sucedió pero… yo…

-No te preocupes. Fue un malentendido. Ahora iré a fuera, supongo que necesitan hablar solas.-Su respuesta fue glaciar. Ahí estaban de nuevo esos modos reservados. Se levantó orgullosamente de la silla y salió por la puerta.

Rose notó su rostro al salir y se sintió culpable de haber hecho lo que hizo.

_Definitivamente detesto ser tan ruda. Herí sus sentimientos. Tonta, Tonta, ¿Por qué eres tan tonta?_

-No te preocupes pequeña, solo necesita aire.

Se tiró sobre la cama.- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me duele un glúteo? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió?- Se levantó para evitar tal dolor.

-Te he dicho la verdad niña.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tonta? Seguro él se molestó conmigo…

-Tengo la extraña sensación de que no eres de por aquí, ¿Cierto?

-Como lo supo…

-Tu carácter, jovencita. Es férreo y no te da miedo confrontar a un hombre como ese.-Señalo por la ventana- es adorable, pero valla que puede llegar a ser intimidante. Tienes agallas. Las muchachitas de por aquí suelen ser muy… promiscuas o delicadas. Está claro que eres diferente. Pero te faltan modales. Tienes que familiarizarte con el lugar. Aprender a ser más… tranquila.

-Ni siquiera se controlarme, ¿Cómo seré más tranquila si no puedo hacer primero eso?

-Piensa primero en los demás, antes de la reacción que vayas a hacer. Piensa en lo que les puede ocasionar, como se pueden sentir. No todas las personas son iguales. Lo tiempos cambian.-Resaltó con intriga la última frase.

_¿Albafika le habrá contado algo?_

Sus palabras fueron muy sabias, probablemente ponga en práctica su consejo. Le hacía falta que alguien le dijera como tratar a las personas de este siglo.

-Aquí todos son muy reservados y no platican mucho. Es difícil para mí ser de esa forma.- Si que le era difícil, sobre todo después de dejar de comportarse de la misma manera de siempre. ¿El volverse más sociable ahora le era un problema?

-Solo controla tu carácter y trata de comprenderlos, no por las palabras que dicen, sino por sus comportamientos. Así conocerás realmente a una persona. ¿No todas dicen lo que sienten, sabes?

-Creo… que entiendo eso…

-Muy bien ahora necesitas tomar un baño. Los hongos alucinógenos de anoche te hicieron sudar demasiado. Calentaré el agua, ahora mismo regreso.- Salió por la puerta, dejándola sola para que reflexionara un poco, pero ahora no era el momento de estar tranquila, caminó aun con el dolor que tenía, hacia la ventana. Se sintió pésima la ver a Piscis recargado por el hombro sobre un árbol, mirando hacia el espeso bosque que no dejaba ver ni un solo rayo de sol a través del gran racimo de hojas que mantenían en pie.

El clima estaba un poco frío. Eso hizo que se preocupara, ya que podría enfermarse, pero no podía llamarlo para que regresara, estaba muy apenada por lo que pasó. Cuando la señora regresó, se preparó para una corta aunque detallada clase de etiqueta.

-Me voltearé para que hagas lo tuyo, métete ahora que el agua está caliente.- Decía mientras vaciaba el agua.

De la nada, sintió arrepentimiento.

Se quitó esa bata y se metió a la tina de madera con cuidado.

Necesitaba un consejo ahora mismo, para eliminar esa fea sensación.

-¿Alguna vez se ha arrepentido de una decisión?

La pregunta le calló como anillo al dedo a la mujer.

-Solo de una mi niña. Esa me costó mi felicidad. Pero, esas decisiones ya están tomadas y tienes que afrontarlas y si en verdad es que te arrepientes, tratar entonces de encontrar más motivaciones de las que te orillaron a elegirla. No es fácil, pero para salir de ellas se debe perseverar, y tal vez solo así, vuelves a regresar al sendero del que te desviaste. O aún mejor, se crea otro nuevo.

-¿Pero cómo controlar ese sentimiento de culpa o de arrepentimiento?

-La culpa se borra con la aceptación, el arrepentimiento con una nueva esperanza. Pero la mejor cura de todas, es el encontrar el amor.

Estaba totalmente somnoliento. Deseaba recostarse en su cama y descansar. Sabía que no duraría mucho en pié con esos pensamientos negativos en su mente.

_¿Desde cuándo es que me he vuelto tan positivo? Distrae tu mente hombre, o quedarás como Manigoldo al tomar esa extraña bebida que Kardia le dio a probar… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Tequila?_

_Eso no es ninguna distracción, lo que menos necesito ahora es desgastar las pocas energías que me quedan en pensar recordar tonterías_

Así que entonces encontró una cosa de su total interés.

_Las palabras que dijo anoche Rose… no puedo creer que soy tan estúpido como para en algún sentido creer que fueron dirigidas a mi persona. Creo que es afortunado ese tal Afrodita al poder escuchar esa frase cada vez que lo necesita. Un te amo no es cualquier cosa._

Rose había sido la primera persona de la que escuchaba eso de manera tan sincera y sin rodeos.

¿Cómo en verdad sería su época? ¿Las personas ahí se dicen eso a diario? ¿Se puede llegar a amar de esa forma a un amigo?

Lo pregunta el sujeto que no puede mantener una conversación animada con alguien.

_Enserio que pega como chico._ Pensó mientras recordaba las palabras de Kardia.

Rosó con el dedo índice sus labios, tratando de recordar perfectamente lo que sucedió hace apenas una cuantas horas.

Se sentía afortunado.

Según ella, ese había sido su primer beso. En realidad se apenaba al aceptar que ella fue la que lo guió. Incluso en el segundo_._

_ ¿Se habrá referido a mi cuando habló de encontrar a alguien? Ella mencionó que es algo reservado… tal vez… sea solo un malentendido_

Pensó eso aún con la esperanza de que hubiera alguna posibilidad, alguna mínima posibilidad de que fuera verdad lo que le estaba provocando tanta inquietud.

_¿Seré yo?_

Pasó un buen rato en ese lugar, hasta que recordó que tenía cosas pendientes en el Santuario. Se había metido en un lío. Tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué ninguno de los dos llegó a dormir ayer.

-¡Oye! Ya puedes entrar, está haciendo frío y te vas a resfriar, pero si te quieres quedar otro día en este lugar, está bien por mí, muchachito

Regresó hasta la cabaña, y al entrar evitó tener contacto visual con Rose.

No podía dejar que supiera lo que sucedió anoche, algo que rápidamente sería delatado gracias a los nervios del chico. Su corazón latía muy rápido cuando estaba frente a ella. En verdad se preguntaba si no recordaba nada.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos del lugar. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señora.-Ahí estaba de nuevo el antisocial Albafika.

-Pero espera, aun no sabe ni tu nombre ni el mío. ¡Ni su nombre tampoco lo sé!

-No seas tan preocupada, recuerda lo que te dije. Mi nombre es Dolores, y soy una vieja curandera, claro que estoy retirada, por eso es que no mucha gente llega a visitar _su_ hogar.- dijo por cortesía.

-Muchas gracias por todo, mi nombre es Rose. El es Albafika, Santo de Piscis.

-¡Valla! ¡Sabía que había visto esa armadura en alguna parte! ¿Cómo está Lugonis? ¿El Santuario?

Le sorprendió bastante la _primera _pregunta. -¿Conocía a mi maestro?

-Por supuesto, venía muy a menudo por estos rumbos. Es una gran persona, muy amable.

-El… murió hace algunos años.

-Lo siento, joven Albafika. Pero bueno, la vida sigue. Seguro que lo querías muchísimo, ¿Era algo así como tu maestro, supongo bien?

-Así es.

-Recuerda que el amor que alguna vez se va de este mundo, se materializa en forma de uno nuevo, que puede llegar cuando menos lo esperes. Quien sabe… tal vez no falta mucho para que te des cuenta.-Albafika abrió los ojos y notó la breve sonrisa en el rostro de Dolores.

-Esto… me dio mucho gusto conocerla, pero nos tenemos que marchar, señora Dolores. Gracias de nuevo por salvar mi vida.- Definitivamente debía cortar con ese momento incómodo que se acababa de formar.

-Agrádesele también a tu acompañante, si no hubiera sido por él, no conversaríamos ahora.

-Lo sé…-Sabía que le tenía que dar las gracias, eso hacía más enredosa la situación. Así que definitivamente tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Era poco decir que estaba avergonzada. Quería volverse polvo.-Prometo que volveré pronto para visitarla.

-No te preocupes, niña. Además ya los retrasé demasiado. ¡Corran! ¡Tienen que marcharse antes de que llueva! Saben perfectamente que en estas épocas llueve mucho.- Prácticamente los lanzó de la casa para fuera.

-Tú, recuerda tu promesa.- Advirtió al chico.

-¿Qué promesa?- Curiosidad era su segundo nombre. No había cosa que no le interesara.

-Será mejor que le digas tú.-Lo volvió a señalar- Y tarde que temprano las cosas salen a la luz.-Rió.- Espero tu visita Rose.

Ambos se despidieron y continuaron con su camino. Todo transcurrió tranquilo, aunque fue algo doloroso para Rose el caminar sin ayuda, esta vez no diría nada. Con que le salvará la vida fue suficiente. Lo demás era su problema.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Rose no soportaba estar en silencio, eso era lo peor que le podía pasar, así que, ¿qué mejor momento para pedir una disculpa? Y de paso, preguntarle cómo fue que sucedió todo eso, y también le mencionaría la promesa de la que le habló Dolores. O tal vez no.

-Albafika… quería pedirte disculpas por como actué esta mañana. No fue lo correcto, después de que tú me ayudaste… Lo siento.

-Es mi deber cuidar de ti, no te preocupes por lo que pasó. Entiendo tu reacción al despertar en esas condiciones y en un lugar desconocido. Sé que fue fácil el que tu pudieras malinterpretar lo que en verdad sucedió.

-Y… ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué es que me pasó eso? … lo último que recuerdo fue…encontrarme pérdida y… solo eso… todo lo demás se borró.

-Estabas recargada en un árbol, rodeada completamente de esos hongos alucinógenos y al parecer de espinas venenosas, entonces te lleve con Dolores y ella te curó. Eso fue todo.

-Ella… ¿me desvistió?

-Y-Yo le ayudé, pero bajo su supervisión. Tapé mis ojos, si es eso lo que te preocupa.- Se empeño en no parecer nervioso. Sabía que no mentía. Eso le tranquilizaba. Después de todo, solo omitía las partes más _importantes_.

Omitir asuntos importantes. Era la nueva forma de decir la verdad.

-Lamento que hayas pasado por eso. Debió ser… muy… sofocante.

-Rose, ¿quién es Afrodita?

-¡¿Ehh?! ¿Acaso hablé sobre él?

-Pensé que era una chica. Su nombre…

-Lo sé. Es de mujer, pero él es un chico. Es… mi mejor amigo.

-¿Es caballero o algo parecido?

-Esto… si. Es… tu predecesor. Piscis.

-Hmm….

-Él… es alguien muy especial para mí. De seguro mencioné cosas de más, pero yo ya ni me acuerdo.

-No mencionaste nada más. Solo su nombre cuando te encontré en el árbol. Dijiste que tenía miedo y que querías que él te ayudara.

-Que penoso… es que… en verdad ese es mi peor miedo. La oscuridad.

Albafika no contestó, por lo que la conversación se dio por terminada.

Pronto llegaron al Santuario. Y al entrar a la primera casa, fueron recibidos.

-Albafika… Rose… ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no llegaron anoche? El Patriarca se preocupó mucho al ver que ya llevaban tiempo fuera.

-El que nos hayamos retrasado fue mi culpa. Un descuido mío. Iré ahora mismo a decirle al Patriarca lo que sucedió.

-Te vez algo cansado Albafika, deberías descansar un poco. – Notó inmediatamente que su semblante no era… fresco. De alguna manera parecía que caminara solo por inercia. Además, había otra cosa extraña en él que no concordaba con el Piscis de siempre. Era extraño.

Quizá… quizá ocultaba algo.

_Sé que si se siente cansado nunca lo admitiría, pero sé perfectamente que no es eso._

-Debo aceptar las consecuencias de mis descuidos. Descansaré después.

-Shion, por favor no le digas nada al Patriarca, también fue mi culpa. Además el me salvó de morir por culpa de unas espinas.- Se colgó en su cuello. Esa costumbre nunca se le quitaría.

-Está bien…- La apartó de él.

Rose solo hizo un puchero. En verdad necesitaba un abrazo.

-Con permiso, Shion.

-Adelante.

Comenzó a caminar, pero Rose no lo hizo. Su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo en este momento para poder salvarle de las consecuencias de haberse perdido _ella_ en el bosque.

-Shion… se que puede parecer raro, pero… ¿me llevarías rápidamente con el Patriarca? Bueno, más específicamente a mi cuarto, es que no sabes el dolor que traigo… la señora que me ayudó se pasó un poquito con la curación. Ni calmante me dio… además… no me siento muy bien

-No puedo hacer eso, va en contra de las reglas.

-¡Vamos! Yo pensé que eras un rebelde. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuarenta? Hasta yo que tengo 17 alguna vez me he saltado las reglas.- Decía la verdad, y solía ser muy divertido. La única parte mala eran los castigos. Aún le guardaba resentimiento a Carmelita, la rata culpable de que le pusieran cinco vacunas en solo un mes en el brazo izquierdo. La conoció en uno de los calabozos.

De pronto, recordó las palabras de Dolores.

Pasó un buen rato así. Tal vez media hora. Era un terco. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser el ser regañado un poquito? Qué paradoja.

*De pronto, la paciencia amenazaba tirarse por la ventana.*

_ !Dah! Pongo en apuros a uno para salvar a otro… tranquila, tranquila, piensa en algo… _

*Lo hizo.*

_Contrólate, contrólate. Lo siento pero tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. ¡Todo porque no castiguen a Albafika! Valla, sí que soy positiva cuando se trata de él_

-Shion, enserio no quería decirte porque necesito tu ayuda. Pero tú lo pediste. Tengo una incisión en el glúteo derecho, ¿Enserio necesitas verla para que me brindes tu ayuda? Está bien.- Ahora sabía que aceptaría.

-N-No es necesario, te llevaré. Pero tú le irás al Patriarca el por qué.

-Valla, era una total mentira lo que me dijo Dohko…- susurró.

-¿Dohko qué?

-Nada, que olvidé darle de comer a… Poko, mi perro. Espero no muera de hambre durante mi estadía aquí.- sonrió levemente.

-Dame tu mano.- tomó suavemente la mano del chico.

-Tu mano está suavecita.- Se rio. No podía evitar soltar cosas como esa frente a él. Después de todo, era la persona a la que más le tenía confianza. Incluso aunque él no supiera lo que pasaría en su vida más adelante, ella aparecería _repentinamente_ en su camino.

Solo unos segundos bastaron para que llegaran a las puertas del templo.

Pero entonces volteó curiosamente hacia Piscis.

Ese era… ¿Albafika?

_"Pero… ¿subió tan rápido? Parece que voló"_

Se tiró desdichadamente al suelo.

-¡Me quiero volver chango!

Shion de verdad que no entendió la expresión.

-¿Qué tienes?

- Se me adelantó- Señaló a la distante construcción, donde se notaba una figura acercándose poco a poco.

-¿Me hiciste romper las reglas para excusar lo que sucedió?

-No… enserio que me duele… pero no quiero que lo regañen por mi culpa.

_"Claro, y a mí que me cuelguen, ¿no?"_

-Tampoco es que quisiera que te hicieran algo a ti… pero el salvó mi vida ya dos veces, sin mencionar que evitó que me utilizaran como saco de boxeo. Ahh… perdón por causarte problemas… enserio que soy muy inquieta.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer?

-Decir la verdad, que todo fue mi culpa. Incluso a ti no quería mentirte, pero es que eres más terco que yo.- Ahora hacía cara de ovejita compartiendo su testamento. A Shion enserio que no le quedó más remedio que…

- Te ayudaré si me dices por qué no quieres que lo regañen- …hacer un trato. Le causaba mucha curiosidad lo que pudo haber pasado anoche.

-Ya te lo dije, salvó mi vida. Puedes husmear en mi mente si quieres, está limpia. Que no te de pena, adelante, con tal de que me ayudes.- "¡Pero qué chismoso que es!"

¿Debía hacer husmear en sus memorias? ¿Sería lo correcto?

-¡Shion no hay tiempo! O me ayudas o me desintegro aquí mismo.

-Está bien.

Se levantó enérgicamente y lo abrazó. –Gracias… Prometo ayudarte en lo que me pidas. Te debo un favor- Se apartó y entro por las grandes puertas.

Ahora se sentía manipulado. Era astuta, lo admitía. Pero le agradaba. Aunque lo hubiera engañado y hecho meterse en problemas.

_"Soy un Masoquista. Ahora, ¿cómo lo entretengo?"_

-Rose, creo que me debes explicaciones.- Habló serio mientras yacía sentado en esa rígida silla.

-Lo sé. Primero debo decir que todo fue mi culpa. Me perdí en el bosque y entré en contacto con hongos alucinógenos, Albafika me llevó con una curandera y ella…

-¿Albafika qué?

-Que me llevó con una curandera, ella me ayudó y nos dio posada en su cabaña. Era muy amable. Y se veía algo grande… su nombre era Dolores.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa curandera en esto?

-Nada, solo quería reportarle que lo que sucedió fue mi culpa. Albafika no tuvo nada que ver, es que yo me perdí por que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad. No puedo mentirle al respecto. Incluso pensé mal de él cuando aparecí… en una cama sin ropa. Pero Dolores me explicó todo. Tengo también una herida que prueba que fue verdad. Solo que está en una zona algo… privada.

-Sí, se perfectamente en donde.- Esa era una de las desventajas de tener un Patriarca lemuriano. Tu ni la debías ni la temías y el ya estaba metido en tu mente.- ¿Entonces quieres que toda la responsabilidad recaiga sobre ti?

-Sí. Yo fui la culpable y estoy en deuda con él porque me salvó la vida. ¿Es lo menos que podría hacer, no?

-Puedes retirarte.

-¿P-perdón?

-Solo porque fuiste honesta no habrá castigo para ti. En cuanto a Albafika, tendré que hablar primero con él.

-¿Mencioné que se quedó toda la noche despierto para cuidarme? Debe estar muy cansado.

-Es fuerte, aguantará. Aunque aún tengo curiosidad respecto a la persona que te ayudó. La única curandera que conozco está en Rodorio.

-Ahh… ella dijo que estaba retirada. Y es muy sabia, aunque un poco extraña. Me dio algunos consejos. También mencionó conocer al maestro de Albafika, Lugonis. Y preguntó por el Santuario, al parecer lo conoce. Lo que más me intrigó fue su mirada, tenía un ojo violeta y el otro azul.

_Pero como… ¿Será en verdad ella? Eso no es posible… _Estaba cada vez más seguro de que la había dicho una característica de la Dolores que él conoció hace mucho tiempo.

-Vive en una cabaña dentro del bosque, cerca de… mi lugar secreto.

-¿Cómo que tu lugar secreto?

-Bueno… No sé si conozca el lugar donde está en único árbol torcido del Santuario. Es ahí. Bueno ahora no es tan secreto…- rió un poco.

-¿Sabes de ese lugar?- La reseña le trajo una infinidad de recuerdos. Algunos felices y otros tristes. No sabía que decir. -¿Por qué te gusta ese lugar?

-En realidad… es algo cursi…-Se rascó la cabeza.- No sé si quiera escucharme…

Mientras tanto…

El doceavo caballero dorado subía las escaleras del templo con su elegante andar. Nada lo perturbaba. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera notó la presencia de Shion en el lugar. O tal vez sí, pero decidió ignorarla por algún motivo. Claro, hasta que le habló.

-Albafika, creí que ibas a descansar.

-Shion, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ehh… el Patriarca me citó a esta hora, así que vine por mis medios, ya por poco se me olvidaba.

-Sabes que usar la teletransportación está prohibido.

_"Y que lo digas. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto."_

-Lo sé, pero fue necesario. Albafika, tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche? Rose mencionó algo sobre una incisión.

-Estuvo en contacto con veneno.

-¿Qué tipo de veneno?

-El de unas espinas que crecen cerca de hongos alucinógenos. Por suerte está bien. En una cabaña me ayudaron a curarla.- Ahora sí debía ser inteligente para no mencionar nada sobre la falta de reacción que hubo al tocarla.

-¿Cómo fue que la transportaste?

_"Soy un imbécil. Ahora no sé ni qué le diré"_

-Tuve que… envolverla en mi capa. Fue la única opción que tenía. Sé que fue arriesgado…

-Gracias a que te arriesgaste, ella está aquí con nosotros.

Albafika no dijo nada. Sabía que era así, pero algo estaba mal. Sentía que ni siquiera la puso en riesgo. Como si su sangre no hubiera podido lastimarla. Y claro que lo había comprobado. Ni un beso causó efecto. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Se había aislado toda su vida por nada? Estaba confundido, muy confundido. Su mente no encontraba la respuesta a tantas preguntas que ahora estaban saliendo a flote.

-Albafika, ¿sucedió algo más?- preguntó eso al notarlo tan meditabundo. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que sí paso algo que había omitido, pues volteó bruscamente a verlo. Simplemente adivinó.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que… te veo diferente…

-Estoy algo tenso. No dormí toda la noche. Debo retirarme.- Trató de caminar, pero Aries le cerró el paso.

-Sé que estas omitiendo algo. ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir?

Definitivamente esto ya parecía un interrogatorio. Un fastidioso interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- Auch. Tenía razón. La curiosidad era demasiada.

-Simplemente me preocupa. Me preocupas tú. Vuelvo a repetirlo, te noto extraño.

Alba solo lo observó. Esa mirada tan diferente a la del otro día lo delató.

Shion entró en su mente, aún sabiendo que no era lo correcto.

Ahí pudo ver por qué se encontraba tan perdido.

_"La besó… y no ocurrió nada… la… ¿toco sin ropa? ¿La volvió a besar?"_

-Albafika… tú… ¿la besaste? Y todo lo demás… fue…

Abrió exageradamente los ojos.- Yo…- trató de interrumpir la otra parte.

-Pero… tú sangre…

Ya no tenía excusas que dar. *Aquí te pillo, aquí te mato*, así se sentía.

-Por favor no digas nada. Ella lo hizo inconscientemente, así que no sabe nada. Hasta ahora solo tú lo sabes. En cuanto a mi sangre… ni yo mismo se que fue lo que sucedió. Ahora que sabes todo al respecto, necesito entrar a hablar con él. Seguro necesita explicaciones.

Ya no podía retenerlo más, estaba perdiendo terreno. Tendría que ser rápido.

-¿Entonces es por eso que estás raro?- "_Hay por Athena, Shion de Aries… que cosa más estúpida preguntaste. Es obvio que está conmocionado." _–Es decir, deberías sentirte tranquilo al respecto.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.-Detuvo su andar, pero nunca le dio la cara.

-Ehh… de que ella no sabe nada…y de que tu sí… Seré sincero contigo.-Ahí va…- No a cualquiera lo besan a los pocos días de conocerlo.

Albafika no contestó. Continuó dirigiéndose a su destino. Con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Ya no podía disimular. Se sentía feliz y todo el cansancio que traía lo valía. Incluso el golpe que recibió. Y si pudiera suceder eso de nuevo, con gusto aceptaría ración doble de castigo.

Excusas y más excusas. Al final no sirvieron de nada. Alguien ya sabía su secreto y otra persona estaba por enterarse. Solo esperaba que las consecuencias no fueran severas.

Además de eso, estaba dispuesto a saber en realidad quien era ese amigo de Rose. Se daría a la tarea de investigar incluso si sentía algo por él.

Tampoco podía negarlo. Todo lo acontecido le dejó más claro todavía que definitivamente, estaba más que interesado en la chica. Pero no sabía hasta que punto.


	9. Chapter 8: Equivocados

Nuevo Capítulo. Pido disculpas por tener uno de esos momentos de crisis, en los que la mente no da para más. De todos modos…

¡Hay chicas!…. Hubieran visto como me puse cuando vi sus reviews… (Canté hasta que me dio dolor de pulmón.) Con doce comentarios hago eso… lo que es la vida… XD. Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, enserio espero que les guste.

De nuevo gracias por todo su apoyo y por decirme lo que les parece la historia, enserio que esa es una motivación muy fuerte (Por eso la continúo). Gracias a toooodos los comentarios desde el principio hasta ahora.

Antes de terminar, debo decirles que nunca pensé que escribiría ocho capítulos, decía: "¿Pero a quien le importa lo que mi mente cuenta? Estás loca, no completarías ni los tres capítulos cuando ya te estarían abucheando. Seguro hasta Word se suicida después de plasmar tus ideas en él" y miren, y además cuento con el apoyo de todas ustedes que lo leen. Definitivamente continuaré y será algo larga. Y continuaré con una segunda parte. Es información que ya di pero quiero reiterarla. Y definitivamente les conseguiré pareja a todos. Enserio lo necesitan. ¿No sé si captaron la actitud que tomaron a conocer a la chica? Están amargados por no tener compañía femenina XD

Desarrollo de la relación de Shion-Rose. (No se espanten, no es en ese sentido). Además es la primera aparición del quinteto protagonista.

PD. También se habrán dado cuenta algunas de que he estado editando los capítulos anteriores (o tal vez ni se enteraron y yo ya solté la sopa) pero bueno, se los digo por si los quieren leer así ya editados, aunque no cambiaron muchas cosas.

Ahora sí, adiós. ._./

* * *

><p><em>Equivocados.<em>

Traspasó las puertas principales y aguardó.

Estaba nervioso, muy tenso. No sabía lo que le sucedería, eso le promovía escalofríos. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría en la habitación inmediata.

-Será mejor en otra ocasión, en este mismo momento Albafika está esperando. Hablaré con él.

Una sensación le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

-Y-yo me retiro, quisiera ir a descansar, me es incómodo el dolorcito este- rió nerviosamente- bueno… adiós…

-Puedo ver perfectamente porque te comportas así.

_¿También indaga en los sentimientos de las personas? ¿Qué tienen que ver los Sentimientos? ¡Rayos!_

-No fue correcto venir a excusarte antes que él. Pero gracias por hacerlo. Puedes retirarte.- Hizo un ademán con la mano y no hubo más opción que obedecer tranquilamente. Ahora debía saber lo que Albafika le diría. ¿Se echaría toda la culpa él?

_Que no lo haga… que no lo haga…_

Se ocultó detrás de una de las columnas, olvidándose por completo de quién lo hacía.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea utilizar esa columna, hay otra más grande por allá.- Sabía perfectamente que estaba ahí. Podía sentir su pequeña energía vital.

-Me doy por vencida, es imposible engañarlo…

-Así es jovencita, no lo intentes, tú bien lo has dicho, es imposible- Aseguró el mayor con una sonrisa. Era increíble que esa chiquilla tuviera esas ocurrencias. Al atestiguar que ya se había marchado, dio la orden.

Rose al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, encontró a alguien oportunamente.

-¡Rose! ¿En dónde te habías metido? Rezamos con la señorita Athena para que vinieras a salvo, porque, ¡enserio sabíamos que estabas viva!- Se le tiró encima.

-Gizé… esto… lo siento, pero me estas cortando la circulación…

-Perdón, es que necesitaba verte, quería presentarte a alguien nuevo, un chico que acaba de llegar, pero creo que debes estar cansada, mejor me voy.

-¡Espera! T-Tengo un favor que pedirte.

-¿Cuál? Puedes confiar en mí.

-Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

-¿Te han castigado?- Puso cara de querer llorar.

-No, es que no puedo salir por la puerta principal, entonces…

-¡Entonces utilizaremos la segunda! ¡Sígueme!- La apretujó de nuevo.

-¡Gizé! Recuérdame pagarte el favor que me has hecho.

-Luego te diré como lo harás.

-¿Ehh?- La jaló en dirección a un lugar un tanto oscuro.

-Pueden decirle que pase.- Uno de los guardianes menores del templo abrió las puertas apenas un poco. En unos cuantos segundos Albafika ya se hallaba ante su presencia.

-Patriarca, he venido para dar explicaciones sobre mi retraso de anoche con la señorita.

-¿Rose? Ella ya me ha expuesto lo que sucedió.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa reacción exagerada. ¿Se le había adelantado?

-Albafika, ¿acaso pasó algo más que deba saber?

-En realidad… yo…

Se percibía su inseguridad a flor de piel. Eso no era bueno. Además, ¿qué no es la obligación de un Patriarca estar al corriente de todo?

Bastaron solo unos momentos de silencio para que Sage conociera íntegramente lo mismo que Shion.

-Albafika… ¿tuviste que pasar por eso anoche?- Preguntó sorprendido y al mismo tiempo irónico. Por eso no podía decir nada y es que todo eso fue algo que no pudo evitar de ninguna forma.

Se le subió la vergüenza al rostro al escuchar la pregunta. Ahora ya se encontraba enterado de todo.

Sage miró la agradable ruborizada tez del joven Piscis. Estaba a punto de carcajearse ante la aparente crisis del caballero.

-Yo… tuve que hacerlo… no podía dejar que muriera… pero… pasaron algunas cosas no del todo controlables. Aceptaré el castigo que tenga que poner por faltarle al respeto de esa manera a Rose. Incluso aunque ella no sepa nada de lo ocurrido.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido. Por eso ella nunca lo mencionó…

-Lo sé…-Intuía que estaría apenado cada vez que la viera si él le contaba a la chica sobre el asunto.

Aprovechar la situación. He ahí el castigo.

¿Acaso no el mejor escarmiento para esta condición sería eso?

Después de todo, un buen Patriarca no solo utiliza los métodos físicos, sino sabe manejar también la psicología sobre sus servidores.

-Albafika, no habrá castigo para ti. Hiciste una buena acción después de todo. Además, los remanentes que te ha dejado esa experiencia serán suficientes para ti.- rió un poco.

Albafika levantó la mirada.

Sí. Sabía que su querido Patriarca lo hacía para hacerle la vida absurda.

-Puedes retirarte, se nota que no descansaste físicamente, ni mentalmente tampoco.- Le sonrió.

Tenía la suficiente práctica como para saber que el pez estaba ahora pasando por un estado emocional confuso, y que todo era a causa del nuevo oráculo que acababa de llegar.

Además, entendía a la perfección la situación por la que pasaba. Un chico como él, que ni siquiera tenía contacto con los demás caballeros, definitivamente se va a sentir digamos, diferente, ante una presencia femenina tan… peculiar como lo es Rose. Era por demás gracioso. Pero debía aprender a sobrevivir en su compañía.

El chico se levantó, para él era… era como sí en ese día todos conspiraran para molestarlo.

-¡Shion!

_Esa voz… _

Buscó de donde provenía.-¿Saliste por la puerta de los sirvientes?

-Esa es la puerta de los sirvientes… sí, si salí por ahí. Te debo dos por ayudarme tanto, ¿cómo lo distrajiste?

-Solo fue una charla apresurada.

-¿Haces eso con Dohko? Porque no te conoce bien.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¡El cree que tu eres un rebelde! ¡Imagínate!

Una comprometedora situación, así se le podía llamar a la confesión, no solo verbal, sino mental de lo que pasó anoche. Estaba aún apenado y caminaba tranquilo, pero al abrir ligeramente las gigantescas puertas se topó con _ella._

-¡Albafika! ¿Cómo te fue con el Patriarca?-Preguntó Shion.

-Bien.- Su respuesta fue arrogante. Emprendió su camino sin decir más. Rose y él hicieron contacto visual por un segundo. Su mirar esta vez era diferente, un tanto más sereno.

-Albafika, ¿puedo acompañarte? Te prepararé un té para que puedas descansar.

Se detuvo.- Gracias.- Accedió amablemente. No podía negarse.

-Shion, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Se detuvo de nuevo. En alguna parte de su inconsciente esperaba que fueran _solos._

_Solos… Solos… ¿Por qué quiero ir con ella a solas?_

-Yo… creo que debo… es que…

-No puedes mentir, vamos.- Con su sonrisa, lo invitó a aceptar.

-Está bien.

Comenzaron a caminar por detrás mientras los escuchaba. Rose era un tanto graciosa con el carnero, que a veces se le escapaba una que otra sonrisa apenada ante los comentarios por demás extraños. Aunque Shion lo negara, disfrutaba de la compañía de Rose.

¿Por qué era así con él? Se preguntaba una y otra vez durante el recorrido.

-Enserio perdóname por meterte en problemas, pero le explicaré todo al Patriarca, si es que se entera.

-Parece que te gusta meterte en problemas.

-No del todo, yo en realidad, no soy así.

-Lo aparentas muy mal.

-¿Qué?

-Dices que no eres así, ¿cómo eres en realidad?

-Así no funciona jovencito, si te interesa conocerme bien, tendrás que esforzarte.

Shion se ruborizó en ese instante. Rose fue directa, no había nada de malo en esas palabras, pero para la época y el contexto social del caballero eso significaba un "me interesas, ven por mi".

-Ya vuelvo, le preguntaré algo a Albafika.

Unos cuantos pasos se apresuraron rápidamente.

-Te tengo una pregunta- Le sonrió grandemente. Su sonrisa era espléndida. Sus labios ligeramente gruesos formaban una deseable sonrisa, sin mencionar el curioso rubor que, había notado, siempre traía en las mejillas. Al no escuchar respuesta, continuó. -¿Tienes hambre?

-No tengo muchas ganas de cocinar.- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

_"¿Cómo voy a querer cocinar? No quiero probar mi comida."_

Se carcajeó. -¡Qué dices! ¡Yo cocinaré, tontito! ¿Enserio creíste que dejaría que tu lo hicieras después de pasar la noche en vela? No tengas esperanzas.

-¿Tontito?...- Malentendió un poco la palabra.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! No debí… es que… esto… yo…fue de cariño…-Se sonrojó- ¡Adiós!- Evadió el problema. Se fue corriendo con Aries.

-¿De cariño?

No lograba entenderla. Era todo muy confuso. Nadie en toda su vida le había dicho así. Conocía "rosa con patas", "rosal andante", "espinitas", "florecita" y otros que Manigoldo patentó. Nunca un "tontito" y menos, de "cariño".

**Bienvenido al mundo femenino.**

Pronto entraron al doceavo templo. Su visitante, Rose, se asombró ante la limpieza y orden en el lugar, que, si bien era sencillo, se veía cómodo y fresco. La luz se metía por la ventana, la decoración era deliciosa, contemporánea, sí, pero no porque lo fuera, dejaba de ser agradable y elegante.

-Se ve tan diferente…- Recordaba al reciente templo de Piscis, con un estilo más moderno, abstracto y geométrico. Cortesía de Afrodita.

Se sentaron en una mesa para té de cinco sillas, que colindaba con la luz de un ventanal muy curioso, ubicado en el invernadero interno del templo, a la derecha de su cuarto privado.

-Lo siento, olvidé hacer algo importante- Llevándose algunas platas entre los brazos, salió y detrás suyo, cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos.

-¿De dónde es que eres?- Preguntó para eliminar el huraño silencio de la habitación.

- No soy de por aquí. Vengo del país de nunca jamás.- Bromeó un poco, trató de poder entender y adaptarse como le dijo Dolores al ambiente del lugar.

-No he oído hablar de ese país.

Comenzó a reír. –Eso es porque… ¿Enserio no conoces a Peter Pan?

-No.

-Diablos, olvidé que se escribió en 1904.

-¿Cómo es tu tiempo?

-Es muy… complicado. Tanto ruido, tecnología, tantas cosas que no hay aquí. Como eso, dime ¿para qué sirve eso? Su forma es muy extraña.

-Es una herramienta para las plantas. A Albafika le gusta mucho cuidar de otras plantas además de sus rosas.

-Parece que lo conoces mucho. No se parece en nada a los demás, sobre todo a ese Aspros.

-Todos son diferentes, pero son agradables.

-Dilo por ti, creo que yo no les agradé mucho ayer, incluso noté como algunos se disgustaron por el ejercicio que puse.

-Me pareció verte algo molesta ayer.

-¿Ehh? No, para nada. Bueno, sí, un poco. Es difícil soportar los acosos de Kardia, además Régulus no es muy educado que digamos. Bueno, tal vez aquí yo tampoco lo sea. Suelo ser un poco molesta a veces.

- No eres molesta, eres muy… ¿inquieta?

-Gracias Shion. No sé qué haría sin tu honestidad. Aparte de Albafika, tú me escuchas.- Le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Acomodó las plantas en los escalones finales de Piscis. Se sentía cansado, pero el sacar esos capullos al poco Sol que se dejaba ver, daría sus frutos muy pronto. Florecerían hermosas decoraciones naturales llenas de colores.

Aunque a veces el cuidar demás flores podía ser muy fastidioso. Después de todo eso era lo único que hacía. Siempre.

Se dirigió otra vez donde se encontraban sus invitados. Esperaba no le reprocharan por dejarles tanto tiempo solos. Abrió la puerta.

-Albafika, espero tengas té.- Fue lo primero que dijo al verlo.

-Esta… en la alacena…

-Muy bien. Ya vengo.- Salió de la habitación. Se fue en dirección a la pequeña cocineta que se descubría en otra habitación, donde había un comedor de 6 sillas, una decoración muy rustica estaba ante ella. Utensilios comunes aunque más sencillos de lo normal, esperaba le fueran de ayuda. Ollas, cuchillos, platos, alacenas, todo tradicional y curioso. Pero volvió la atención hacia otro detalle.

_"¿Tantas sillas?"_

Y como es de saberse, no le será muy fácil familiarizarse con una cocina tan especial como esta. Por lo que tardará un rato, pero le agarrará el hilo.

-Shion… ¿estás bien? Pareces algo…

-Ni yo mismo sé que es lo que tengo.- Topó su cabeza con la mesa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella me pone nervioso.- Habló con la cara sobre la madera. Albafika comprendía perfectamente esa sensación.

Eso definitivamente quiere decir que él no es el único con emociones contrariadas.

-Shion… tu…

-No lo sé, me parece… extraña su forma de ser conmigo.

-Creo que entiendo. Tal vez…

-Por favor no lo digas.

Ahora se sentía algo decepcionado. Después de todo tenía el presentimiento de que para Rose, Shion no era cualquier cosa. Lo sabía por como lo trataba y platicaba con él. Lo hacía con tanta confianza que por un momento… algo se le vino a la mente.

-Shion, Albafika, el té ya va a estar en cualquier momento. Fue todo un desafío encender ese fogón, ¿saben? No sabía que la leña era para eso.

Ninguno habló. Los dos estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos que no intuyeron cuando fue que Rose comentó lo del té. Tampoco contestaron a su observación. Ese tipo de situaciones le hacían pensar cosas incoherentes, cosas que le hacían recordar su equivocación.

Entonces, ella decidió que el silencio era mucho mejor. Ahora se dirigía a revisarlo.

_Con esta cantidad tan grande de fuego el té estuvo en un momento… que desafortunado…_

Sirvió la vaporosa preparación mientras los veía. Los dos se encontraban inmóviles.

Se percataba de que su carácter afectaba bastante la relación con los demás. Incluso sospechaba que lo que aconteció ayer, cuando notó algunos gestos de disgusto por todos, fue nada menos que por su carácter.

Si es que en verdad quería lograr encajar y hacer que todos confiaran en ella, necesitaba recuperar su verdadero carácter. El que le es propio. No podía estar molesta para siempre. Hasta ahora ese sentimiento oculto solo había causado problemas.

Todos tenían razón. Nunca debió aceptar venir a este lugar. Jamás.

La taza temblaba en su mano. El tintineo que producía la cuchara de plata fina al estrellarse sencilla y rápidamente contra la porcelana, puso en alerta a sus compañías. Algo no estaba bien.

-Rose, ¿sucede algo?

-No pasa nada, no se preocupen.- Bajó suavemente la taza y la apoyó en el delicado plato.

El humo que salía del té le evocó muchas cosas, muchas variantes artificiales en sus comportamientos que en este mismo momento tenía. Y que hasta ahora, solo Dolores había podido entender en esa pequeña charla que tuvieron. Pensaba, ella la ayudaría, ya que fue la primera persona que la desenmascaró en este sitio, que sacó información verdadera sobre su personalidad seria sin conocerla. Dominaba que su trastorno se debía al enojo que sentía consigo misma. Desde el momento en que supo la verdad…

Sobre la verdadera Rose. Su origen y su sangre guardaban secretos muy enraizados. Incluso su don.

La curandera recibirá su visita cuando menos espera.

La atención se centraba en Rose. Ya les parecía bastante anormal que no hablara, como hasta ahora, sabían que hacía.

-Rose… -Albafika trató de hablar con ella. En verdad no le gustaba ver que su sonrisa se mantuviera muerta.

-Creo… Iré a preparar algo de comer. Vuelvo después.- Actuó de forma evasiva y extraña.

Incluso su tono de voz sonó turbador.

-Fue… una acción irreconocible.

-Eso no fue normal, si concuerdas conmigo.

-Lo sé… es solo que… tal vez oculta algo. Un sentimiento- Vino a su mente el recuerdo de las palabras lúcidas de la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sabes algo?

-Cuando estaba inconsciente…

-Estaba bajo el efecto de esa sustancia, ¿o me equivoco?

-Mencionó a alguien y, creía estar platicando con él, su comportamiento fue totalmente diferente.

-¡Toc Toc!- se escuchó en el marco de la puerta.

-Hay reunión y no nos han invitado…

-Shion, Albafika, disculpen el aparecer así pero…

-¡Vinimos a ver qué pasó anoche con esa chica!

-Algo me dice, que no te la pasaste muy bien. Tienes unas ojeras increíbles.- Agrió Manigoldo al caballero.

-¿No dormiste anoche, Albafika?

-No sucedió nada, si eso te preguntas Kardia.- Dijo molesto.- Y efectivamente, no pude dormir bien anoche, pero no es por lo que tú crees, Manigoldo. Y no te preocupes Degel, no me molesta recibir visitas.- Terminó la frase en un tono sencillo, nada descortés, ya que siempre Acuario se había mostrado comprensivo al respecto.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ella ahora? Es tiempo de comenzar mis labores de hermano molesto.

-Cuidado la haces enojar, bicho. No te vaya a plantar un golpe como el de ayer.

-Kardia, de verdad que no entiendo tu afán por molestar a la señorita Rose, después de que ella misma te advirtió que no fueras así.

-Nunca lo entenderías, "comportadito".-Degel solo movió la cabeza. Era fastidioso, muy fastidioso cuando se lo proponía.

-Pues creo que no fue comportadito ayer al tratar de esa forma al León.- Mencionó Manigoldo con burlándose de la facilidad con la que "el gran Kardia" fue derrotado.- Incluso creo que te haría falta un escarmiento de esos.

-Ya comienzas otra vez cangrejo de mie…

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero Albafika no está en las condiciones de soportar una pelea verbal.- Habló por fin Shion.

-Tú, señor "siempre hago lo correcto", creo que te falta romper algunas reglas para vivir la vida.

-Kardia, eso no tiene sentido. Solo gastas tu vida en arreglar los problemas que causas.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó el cangrejo.

-Ella está cocinando algo.

-¡Valla, rosa con patas! Ahora tienes cocinera personal…- Dijo con envidia Cáncer.

-¿Pues qué le hiciste?

-Kardia, no saques conclusiones equivocadas.

-Vamos, ¿es tan malo que no nos quieres decir?

-Ya no insistas, Manigoldo. No creo que sea lo correcto.- Se entrometió Degel al notar la incomodidad de Piscis.

-Degel, lamento decirte que esta vez apoyo al venenoso este, hay algo que ESA-señaló a Albafika- cosa no nos quiere decir.

-Está en la cocina, pueden preguntarle lo que quieran.- Fue demasiado obvio que no se preocupaba por que ella les dijera lo que sucedió. No lo sabía, y cada vez agradecía más eso.

Ambos curiosos se dirigieron al lugar. Rose no notó la presencia de los espectadores tras ella. Su mente trataba de comprender como es que se utiliza cierto instrumento por demás interesante.

-¡Ya vino la persona que anima las fiestas!- Le gritó por detrás el Escorpión.

-¿Ehh?- Preguntó sin mucho afán, sosteniendo el artefacto entre sus manos.

-Pensé que te espantarías.

-Déjalo, no es muy maduro aún.

-¿Kardia? ¿Manigoldo?

-También vino el hielitos.- Advirtió Kardia.

(Le zumbaron los oídos a Degel)

-¿Degel? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Pero que te pasó!- Manigoldo y su tono satírico insultante- La rosa con patas te cambió mucho.

-Pareces… diferente… -La examinó- Está claro que pasó algo.

-No sucedió nada chicos- suspiró- ¿Quieren acompañarnos a comer? Pero les advierto una cosa. Soy vegetariana.

-Por mi está bien. ¿Verdad Kardia?

-Igual. De todos modos, tú comes eso.

-Haber, les estoy diciendo que no como carne, y por lo tanto, tampoco la cocino.

-Iremos por Degel, ya mismo nos marchamos.

-Gracias por la invitación.-Ambos salieron de la cocina.

-Lo sabía… Jajaja… que descarados son.

-Más extraña no puede ser.

-Parece que escuché a Asmita. De seguro es de su clan. Odio los vegetales.

-Degel, amigo, no vas a creer las malas nuevas. Rose, ella no cocina carnes.

-Vámonos, deséales suerte a Shion y Albafika, espero no les dé anemia.- Dijo cabizbajo el caballero de la tercera casa

-Kardia, Manigoldo, ¿no me digan que rechazaron su invitación?- los miró seriamente.

-¡No! ¡Qué Va! Solo…

-Solo vinimos a informarles a ustedes mis atolondrados amigos.

-¡Manigoldo! ¿Qué parte de odio los vegetales no entiendes?

-¡Ya, ya! Primero veamos que tal cocina la _ragazza_, y con razón, tu cerebro está sub-desarrollado.

Kardia suspiró. No tenía opción. Tampoco es que quisiera pasar la tarde solo. Además, así podría conocer más a la chica, que aunque ayer lo agarró de malas, le cayó muy bien. Lo mismo pensaba Manigoldo, que había notado cierta chispa en ella, que desde hace mucho no veía en alguien. Degel por su parte, se mantenía al margen, tampoco quería ser descortés, pero no es que fuera muy abierto con las personas nuevas, como lo era Albafika.

Pasó un tiempo en el que los dos más escandalosos comenzaron a hacer de las suyas en el sitio. Los otros tres, más tranquilos, apenas les prestaban atención.

-La comida ya está.- Dijo sin muchas ganas- Kardia, Manigoldo, ¿comerán aquí?

-Pues si te viene el saco…

-Iré a poner los platos. Hola Degel, ¿gustas unírtenos?

-Sí, muchas gracias Rose.

-Ok.

Los tres notaron su comportamiento apagado. Sobre todo Manigoldo.

-¿Alguien me puede decir de lo que no me enteré?- Masculló algo severo

-Manigoldo, ¿notaste eso?- Degel preguntó muy atónito.

-¡Por supuesto! – Levantó las manos.

-¡Albafika! ¡Qué coraje! Era perfecta, ¿qué le hiciste?

-Kardia, tranquilízate.- Evitaba que su amigo se lanzara en contra del Pez

-Nadie sabe qué es lo que sucedió...- Tomó la taza de té y bebió la última parte.

-Cree que no nos agrada.

-¿Cómo que no nos agrada?

-¿Por qué es qué pensaría eso, Shion?

-Bueno, está claro… solo hay que ver su reacción. Aries tiene razón. A mi parecer hubiera golpeado inmediatamente a Kardia después que lo vio.- Opinó en tono simplón Cáncer.

-Shion, espero que lo que me dicen no sea cierto.

-Quiero verlo, una demostración puramente demostrativa.

-¿Demostración puramente demostrativa? Solo a ti se te ocurre algo como eso, Manigoldo.

-Yo igual quiero verlo. No quiero seguir soltero.- Su comentario sacó del trance a Degel.

-Kardia, todos aquí somos solteros. Además, no creo que te haga caso. Es un oráculo.

-No cuentes con eso Degel. Tú sigue con el papel de Santito. Y ni tanto, ¿Qué era ese frasco de conserva? ¿Cabello de quién?

-¿C-cabello?- Se sorprendieron mucho al oír lo que había dicho. Al perecer, incluso Degel guardaba anécdotas inquietantes.

-Sí, hasta hoy no me ha querido decir de quien era.- se acercó al centro de la mesa-…puede parecer muy normal, pero guarda cosas muy extrañas al final de la alacena…- Todo mundo guarda secretos, es algo normal. Pero se torna extraño cuando salen a la luz.

-Tú eres un imprudente por husmear en las cosas de los demás. Ni siquiera sé por qué vas a mi templo a diario.- Contestó disgustado.

-Es porque…!porque me aburre tu vida! Y porque la mía es mejor molestándote.

-Eres molesto.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¿Qué no ven que aquí todos somos el problema? Aquí nada de c-cabello ni eso… Por cierto, ¿cuál cabello?

-Manigoldo…

-Bueno, bueno, ¿pero qué haremos?

-Hacerla sentir cómoda.

-¡Cállate Aries! ¡Creo que todo es tu culpa! ¡No creas que ayer no te vi! Te le acercaste cuando todos nos fuimos. Admítelo, estas tan celoso de Albafika que quieres robarte toda la atención de su acompañante.

-¡Manigoldo!- Se levantó bruscamente de la silla, totalmente ruborizado.

¿Cuándo uno se ruboriza, es porque es verdad, cierto?

-Ni creas que con ese aspecto me das miedo. Si te mando al Yomotsu, seguro que los espectros te llevan de regalo a Hades, o te confunden con una adorable chiquilla colorada.

-¿Por qué te ruborizas, Shion?

-Sí, Carnerito, respóndele a Degel.

-Ella… me pone nervioso.-Lo dijo de una forma tan reprimida que los visitantes estallaron en risas. Incluso Degel salió de su cascaron. Albafika no se quedó atrás, aunque no imitó la forma tan exagerada de Cáncer y Escorpión.

-¿Y qué más? ¿Solo eso? ¿No te obligó a hacer algo? –Si supieran…

-No te incumbe, Kardia.-Sonó molesto.

-¡Por favor amigo! ¿Qué más te pudo haber hecho?- No tenía remedio.

-Hizo que hablara con Albafika… sobre algunas cosas. No tuve remedio. Ya no diré más.

-¿Te….?- Kardia apenas aguantaba la risa.

-¿Amenazó? ¿Cómo es que puede hacerlo?-Estallaron de nuevo esos dos en carcajadas.

-Tuvo que ser algo muy serio para que aceptaras, yo he intentado hacerlo y nomás no.

-Dije que no hablaran sobre el asunto, son muy testarudos.- Fingió estar molesto.

-Shion, _amico, ¿tu sei lordo? _¡Está claro que le gustas!

-El marisco tiene razón, eso es lo que sucede.

-Me temo que creo que es verdad, el comportamiento femenino es extraño cuando existe cierta atracción.

Se lanzó a la silla. Recargó la cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Ahora qué harás? ¿La corresponderás?-Degel estaba de lleno en el asunto.

-Lástima, es demasiado buena para ti.-Resopló escorpión.

Manigoldo fue el único que no dijo nada. Notó perfectamente el cambio de semblante de su no tan animado amigo.

Le sucedió lo mismo que cualquier persona. A la vida en definitiva no le importa que esa fuese la primera chica por la que se interesaba. Al destino no le incumbe nada, solo está ahí, probablemente burlándose de la situación, de la expresión sentimental del chico, que pocas ganas tiene ya de hablar sobre el contexto.

-Escandalosos, tengo la comida hecha, pueden venir ya.- Su tono dulce aunque forzado, trajo algo de culpabilidad a los presentes.

-En un momento iremos Rose, gracias.

-Está bien Degel.-ya estaba por retirarse pero recordó algo.- Degel, Albafika, Shion, ¿No les importa que haya hecho solo vegetales?

-Claro que no. Por mi no hay problema.

-Yo tampoco tengo alguno.- Dijo amable, pero evitó totalmente mirarla a los ojos.

-Shion, ¿A ti te importa?

-No, esta bien. Me gustan los vegetales.

-Está bien -Salió de la habitación.

-"Me gustan los vegetales"- Lo arremedó Kardia.- Vamos amigo, ¿no piensas hablar con ella?

-No tengo nada que hablar con ella, aquí todos somos los culpables, ¿cierto?

Guardaron silencio los cuatro chicos. Era verdad, si Rose pensaba de esa forma era todo por culpa del mal humor con el que la recibieron ayer.

Todos se levantaron en dirección a la habitación para degustar los platillos que Rose había preparado. Se sentaron a la mesa a comer y trataron de conversar un poco. Rose se mantenía inerte, no prestaba ninguna atención a lo que alegaban frente a sus ojos. Quizá tampoco los veía. En ese momento, era cualquier otra persona con un distinto nombre.

-¿Rose?

-Oye, ¿estás en Atenas?- Cayó en razón, solo por unos momentos.

-Digan.-Su respuesta fue aún más desalentadora, pues en su mente, esa era una soledad acompañada.

-Degel te estaba preguntando algo sobre los oráculos.-Manigoldo sonó muy preocupado.

-¿Qué decías Degel?

-Me preguntaba a cuál de los dioses olímpicos estás consagrada, si bien tengo entendido que las personas que reciben sus mensajes son llamadas de distinta manera.- La pasión por el conocimiento que Degel tenía, lo orillaba a ser más curioso de lo normal.

-Soy un oráculo del Dios Zeus, formo parte de las _peleiades_, palabra que significa "paloma", tal vez por la historia que se entreteje con respecto al mito. Son doncellas vírgenes que aprehenden por naturaleza propia a distinguir el cantar de las aves consagradas, los ecos sonoros de las cadenas al moverse con el aire y rumores del viento al rosar con las hojas del majestuoso Roble de Dodona, lugar donde se conserva un Santuario en su honor. Ahí es donde tengo que eventualmente ir para recibir sus instrucciones.

-Pero el Roble que ahí se encontraba fue cortado por Teodosio I, que prohibía los cultos paganos. ¿Cómo es que interpretarás las señales? El santuario solo se conserva las ruinas, ya que fue atacado.

Los presentes los observaban fijamente sin entender, habían perdido el hilo del tema. Parecía que incluso hablaban en otro contexto.

-Estoy enterada de eso, pero hay otra forma. Según los expertos su principal declive fue provocado en el año 219 y 218 antes de nuestra era, pero continuó tratando de sobrevivir, el ataque definitivo fue a causa de la Tercera Guerra Macedónica por los romanos, en el 168 a.C. y en el 391fue cuando intervinieron en la vida del Roble. Todas las tradiciones quedaron eliminadas por el concilio ecuménico cristiano, que obligo a los sacerdotes y _peleiades_ a aceptar otro tipo de existencia terrenal, una doctrina, una nueva forma de libertad limitada. Pero, hay algo que no pudieron hacer, es eliminar la energía del Dios, que aunque no se encuentra físicamente en este mundo, sin embargo se encuentra ahí, esperando a que alguien consiga la palabra, la llave y que vuelva a definir nuevamente un mensaje importante. Siendo sencilla, hay un método de entrar en, ese digamos, plano.

-Me intriga mucho lo que nos dices, ¿cuál es la forma? Si es que puedes decirnos algo al respecto.

-La forma…-suspiró-… es encontrar a la persona que tenga la "llave" para _ver_ el recinto, y así, guiar a otras personas a travez de lo que se conoce como dimensiones. Algo que hizo el gran científico Einstein, es encontrar y definir la teoría de la relatividad, es decir, que existen cuatro dimensiones en el mundo, tres espaciales y una temporal, que es donde nosotros nos encontramos. Para entrar en las otras, se necesita que la masa que pase sea igual al equivalente a la cuadratura de la velocidad de la luz…-Volteó a verlo.- No estás comprendiendo, ¿verdad?

-No muy bien.- Degel también se perdió…

- También para mí fue complicado entenderlo. Pero no te preocupes, ayudaré a que lo descifres. ¿Tienes tiempo de recibir clases?

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo cuando se trata de aprender.

-Muy bien, comenzaremos la próxima semana. ¿Está bien?- Aunque su sonrisa fue sincera, dejaba ver cierto toque de entresijo, como si ella supiera más del misterio del que apenas mencionó.

-Valla, se nota que hay alguien aquí que sabe más que tu Degel.

-Kardia, por favor…

-Entonces, ¿Eres una sacerdotisa?- Dijo curioso y preocupado Shion.

-Pues... no lo soy en toda la expresión de la palabra. Como oráculo, debo mantener mi virginidad ante cualquier cosa y no debo tener contacto corporal con el género opuesto.

-¿Perderías tu don, cierto?

-Soy diferente a las Pitonisas, ellas pierden su don al perder su virginidad. No conviven de ninguna forma con hombres y cubren su rostro para mantener el anonimato. Incluso los oráculos como yo lo harían pero…- No debía continuar, no debía implicarlos de ninguna forma. Lo que ella sabía, se quedaría en sus cuerdas vocales hasta que llegase ese momento. El momento oportuno. -…pero en definitiva a mí me puede pasar lo mismo.

-Entonces, palomita, ¿Qué hay del contacto físico? El hombre y la sacerdotisa que lo hacen, ¿qué les sucede?

-Cabe decir que depende de la época, Kardia. Un hombre que mantiene contacto voluntario solo con las manos al cuerpo de una peleiade, éstas le son atravesadas con metal hirviendo, mientras que a la sacerdotisa le es quitada la piel, muriendo desangrada.-Todos se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.- ¿Qué pasa Kardia?

- Nada, nada, no le hagas caso a este tipo, continua con tu anécdota.-Dijo Manigoldo algo impaciente.

-Muy bien. Pero es algo fuerte…Cuando el contacto es involuntario, simplemente les son sacadas las uñas. Una sacerdotisa que es besada por un hombre, le es extirpada la lengua y dada a los animales salvajes del lugar. El hombre pasa por lo mismo. Cuando se llega a mantener un acto sexual entre ambos, perdiendo la virginidad, los dos eran heridos en sus partes nobles por cuchillos de gran grosor y eran encerrados en un toro de metal conocido como la "bestia susurrante" que dejaba escuchar los gemidos de dolor al ser cocidos vivos dentro del animal. Cuando expresaban su amor mutuo, ambos era lapidados y sus cuerpos ofrecidos como comida a los leones, ya que el ser una peleiade significa entregarse en cuerpo y alma, renunciar a todo en el mundo, no mantener contacto ni relaciones sentimentales con cualquier persona. Solo estar al servicio del Dios Zeus, padre de los olímpicos y en mi caso, de nuestra Diosa Palas Atenea (Παλλὰς Ἀθήνη).

-El hombre que te quiera sufrirá mucho, supongo. –Dijo sincero Degel

-Entonces, ¿no puedes tener contacto de ningún tipo?- Se preocupó aún más Aries. Estaba preocupado por su amigo Piscis. ¿Qué le sucedería?

-Una vez se contó una historia que fue después prohibida por ser tan desfigurada y macabra por parte de sus ejecutores. Es por ella que las reglas son tan severas y los castigos tan desalmados. Se cuenta que una peleiade, que poseía el don de la belleza y la amabilidad fue engañada por dos hombres, cuyos corazones eran negros, autores de una muerte lenta para la sacerdotisa, asfixia. Y lo macabro, es que después de eso, el acto no cesó, comenzó todo. Fue golpeada y ultrajada sádicamente hasta quedar irreconocible. La peor ofensa que cometieron, tocarla _sin su consentimiento_. Claramente su muerte será horrible para cualquiera, y los responsables tenían que pagar las consecuencias. Zeus mismo dictó el castigo para los acusados. El Dios estaba molesto por una ofensa tan grande, y por la muerte de una de sus queridas sirvientes.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Kardia estaba metiéndose la comida a la fuerza de los nervios que le causaba escuchar una anécdota tan deforme. Albafika rezaba porque su ofensa no fuera conocida.

-Ya dilo _ragazza_, no puede ser tan malo.- El tono burlesco del caballero Cáncer desaparecería con los que estaba por venir.

-Sus huesos fueron quebrados mientras estaban vivos, eso fue por asesinarla. Por tocarla sin su consentimiento, les fueron quitadas las extremidades, por verla desnuda, les extirparon los ojos, por desfigurarla, les fue sacado el corazón. Pero lo peor no es eso, sino que sus almas, sufrirían eso hasta que se purificaran, hasta ser cristalinas como las lágrimas de la paloma. Hasta la eternidad.

-Athena... Rose, juro que no quiero que te acerques.

-Guarda distancia, Señorita.- Se expresó de manera rápida y seria Manigoldo.

Se carcajeó. No esperaba tal reacción, bueno tal vez sí, pero no viniendo de los caballeros dorados.

-¿Ahora si quieres tocarme, Kardia?

-Lo siento por Shion, que dice que le tocaste el rostro. Si yo fuera tu, carnerito, me decidiría por extirparme la lengua.

-Manigoldo, ¿Shion te dijo eso?

-Y no fue todo, asegura se siente nervioso a tu lado.

-¿Cómo que nervioso? ¿Shion, es verdad?

-Rose, sabemos que te atrae, no tiene nada de malo el admitirlo.

-¡Degel! ¿Pero qué...? ¡¿Alguien más quiere decir algo al respecto?!- Comenzó a gritar, después de todo, estaban totalmente equivocados. Un silencio mordaz mantuvo el ambiente. Ahora si pensaban que eso de creer no ser aceptada era en serio.

-Ustedes creen que yo… que a mi… me ¿atrae Shion?- Creían estaba molesta, y con la historia que les fue contada, en verdad nadie quería ser tocado.

Comenzó a carcajearse, al notar el pánico a flor de piel de Kardia y Degel, que la observaban expectantes. Manigoldo estaba agachado al igual que Shion y Piscis. Todos voltearon a verle, ahora sí que les parecía macabra esa chica.

Puso una mano en el hombro de Degel.

-Degel, lamento decirte que morirás por lo que acabas de decir.-Su expresión al verlo fue seria. El chico se petrificó. Parecía hablaba en serio.

-Amigo, juro que rezaré por ti.- Susurró Kardia. Rose

-Prometo llevarte margaritas a tu tumba.- Se sinceró Manigoldo.- Sí es que queda algo…

-¿Enserio creen que morirá? -comenzó a reírse aún más que antes.-

-¡Enserio eres mala! Reírte de las desgracias de Acuario no es nada bueno.

-Yo pienso lo mismo que este cangrejo. Pero bueno, buena suerte Degel.

-Él enserio moriría si yo siguiese esas reglas.

-¿Qué?

-Si, Degel, ¿Recuerdas que dije que era dependiendo de la época? Pues lo es. Eso ya quedó en el pasado, el oráculo de Dodona dejó de existir con esas tradiciones tan malas. Eso sí, que aunque no actúan los seres humanos en un castigo, los dioses si lo hacen. Además, no soy una sacerdotisa, soy un simple oráculo, una peleiade viajera del tiempo. La última de mi época. Así que no se preocupen de su muerte Shion y Degel, que no pasará en un muy largo tiempo. Pero en cuanto a mi integridad, si va en serio y no puedo decir las razones.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, ya estaba por pedirle su telescopio a Degel.

-¿Para qué lo quieres, Kardia?

-Son fines privados.

-No mientas alimaña, es para espiar a las amazonas.

-¿Haces eso?

-Bueno...

-Kardia, eso te traerá consecuencias muy graves. ¿Por qué no intentas conseguirte otro jobi? Por cierto, chicos, ¿han hecho el ejercicio que les pedí?

-Por supuesto, aunque dudo mucho de Kardia y Manigoldo.

-¿Lo hicieron o no?

-Si- Ambos contestaron.

-¿Pero de qué va a servir eso?

-Me he enterado que algunos no son muy sociables, otros desconfían y otros más son molestos, ¿qué mal haría el que se llevasen todos bien? Aprender a convivir no es fácil, pero uno tiene que tratar, aun que sea con un simple "hola", después con un "¿cómo estás?" y así hasta que hables estupideces. Pero, dejando eso de un lado, díganme que les pareció mi comida.

-Estaba deliciosa, tienes que venir a Cáncer a cocinar para mí. Múdate si quieres.-Guiñó un ojo.

-Me pareció agradable. –Pensaba que esa respuesta iba a ser suficiente para la revivida chica.

-¿Solo eso? Degel, ¿qué dijimos sobre interactuar más? No me molestaré si dices que fue un asco.

-Me gustó tu comida Rose.

-¡Muy bien! - lo abrazó fugazmente.

-¿Kardia, y a ti?

-Si te digo la verdad, ¿harás lo mismo?

-¿Cómo que si haré lo mismo?

La señaló gracioso, su amigo parecía que se había vuelto piedra ante el contacto.

-Otro que no le gustan los abrazos.

-Rose, creo que se espantó por la historia.

-Ahh, gracias por decirme Shion.- Ambos rieron por el gesto de molestia de Acuario.

-A mí sí me gustan los abrazos.-Habló Kardia estirando los brazos.

-Nunca te daría uno, no eres de fiar respecto a eso.- Su disgusto se dejó notar, pero bueno, tenía razón. No sabía de lo que era capaz.

-¿Shion, Albafika, ustedes que me dicen?

-Me gustó, fue interesante. Nunca había probado esa combinación de especias.

-Me gustó, gracias.- Dijo sin mucho afán de ser notado. Le daba igual formar parte de la conversación. Lo importante era encontrarse ahí para escucharla.

-Me alegra que les guste. Ahora tengo que pedirles un favor, Albafika no durmió nada anoche por mi culpa, así que les pediré que al salir lo hagan con cautela, tiene que descansar un poco, si no, probablemente quede con daños parciales durante la semana.

-Rose, sabemos muy bien que no durmió, por eso nos marchamos todos, ¿Verdad?

-Degel, quisiera quedarme otro rato para platicar más con Rose.

-Ya escuchaste a Degel, alacrán, ahora vámonos. Tú también nervioso. –Shion volteó a verlo molesto.

-Bien.

-Espera Shion, tienes algo en el cabello.

-¿Qué? Yo puedo quitarlo solo.

-¿Cómo vas a quitarlo, si ni siquiera sabes donde es que está?–Los invitados mantenían su vista en esos dos. Les parecía algo extraordinario la forma en que lo trataba. Aunque el chico fuera serio y evasivo, ella siempre lo convencía. Pero solo una persona había notado la parte importante de la escena. Manigoldo siempre tan detallista, fisgoneaba con discreción la otra cara del sentimiento. Un Albafika incómodo y con desinterés por ese romance, estaba sentado al filo de su propia contradicción.

¿El camino de Piscis o el de la humanidad? Su sangre, ¿En verdad tenía cura? Hace ya algún tiempo que Degel había dejado la investigación, asegurando lo peor: No había remedio para la toxicidad del chico.

_"No me importa tu apariencia, importa lo que está ahí"_

Ahora, mantenía una guerra en su interior. Había algo que no cuadraba… Un secreto, algo que nadie había revelado. Tal vez un malentendido.

-Ya terminé, ahora si puedes moverte.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, ahora, iré a limpiar la mesa. Con permiso.

-Parece que revivió.- Acotó un poco feliz Degel. Ahora incluso a él comenzaba a caerle bien.

-¿Ves Shion? Solo necesitaba humor.

-No lo sé Manigoldo, hay algo que no está bien.

-¿Vieron como peinó su cabello al quitarle eso de la cabeza? Pareces perro ovejero, con esas dos colitas.

-Colitas, será mejor que dejemos al pobre rosal andante, míralo, ya está agonizando de cansancio.

-Es verdad, vámonos. Incluso yo dejé cosas pendientes. Nos vemos después Albafika, descansa.

-Adiós Rositas, espero no te escapes como ayer.

-Discúlpalo Albafika, en verdad que no sabe comportarse. Espero que descanses.

-Los acompañaré hasta la puerta chicos. ¿Manigoldo, no vienes?

-Iré en un momento.

Los demás avanzaron por la puerta, en compañía femenina.

-Vamos Albita, ya suelta la sopa.-Se recorrió una sillas más para poder platicar más discretamente.

-Se te nota en la cara, no puedes mentir, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Manigoldo, ¿ahora que se ha paseado por tu mente?

-Finge todo lo que quieras, yo se que algo más pasó anoche y que esa chica te sacó de tus cabales. Ni siquiera opinaste con respecto a Shion. Y para colmo, negaste ver como se le acercó de forma dulce.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Déjalo a tu criterio, amigo. Yo sé que no me vas a decir hasta que estés desesperado. Solo una cosa, es una chica y debes tratarla como tal. ¿Entendiste? Que no te vaya a dar uno de tus ataques de "No me toques".- Ya no había tenido uno de esos… por lo que pasó, ahora se sentía solo un poco más seguro respecto a la situación. Ese era el detalle que no cuadraba, que de seguro Degel no sabría explicar.

-¿Lo dices por …?

-Reglas son reglas. A una dama como ella se le debe tratar bien. Además es muy agradable, y por la forma en la que ni siquiera quieres mirarla, te delatas mucho amigo. Seguro que has de estar muy agitado a su lado, ¿cierto?

-Manigoldo…

-¡Oye! A ti no te importó romper las reglas anoche, yo también puedo molestarte. Te recuerdo que tu misión era cuidarla, no llevártela a no sé dónde.

-Ya volví… ¿Qué hacen? ¡Ah! Lo siento, cosas de chicos. Me voy.

-No te preocupes _ragazza_, ya me iba. Cuida bien al pez.- le revolvió el cabello y antes de desaparecer, le dirigió una sonrisa cínica a Albafika.- Suerte rositas.

-Manigoldo me agrada, es muy divertido y molesta muy bien a Kardia. Se nota que es una gran persona.

-Sí, así es.

-Lavaré los platos, tu ve a descansar, necesitas dormir.

-No tengo sueño.

-Albafika, no quiero que algo te suceda por mi culpa, ¿hay algo que te de miedo para amenazarte con eso? Por favor descansa. Me preocupa que te sientas mal, ¿sabes? También eres un ser humano.

-Yo… me gustaría conversar.- Se moría por platicar sobre lo que fuera, como lo hace con las otras personas. Que le cuente sobre lo primero que se le ocurriera, algo diferente, algo distinto de lo que siempre vivía a diario.

-Albafika… esto…puedes quedarte conmigo aquí y hablaremos sobre algo. Solo que enserio me preocupa que no duermas. -Se sonrió alegremente e involuntariamente le devolvió ese iluminado gesto.

La sonrisa que mostraba era bella en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero en esta ocasión, lo era aún más. Porque escondía esa cándida esperanza que se hacía más grande cada vez que se dirigía a él, incluso en los momentos insignificantes; esa mirada que se perdía en lo hondo de sus celestes pupilas al observarla y esa sonrisa, ¿qué escondía su sonrisa?

¿Tenía algún tipo de hechizo propio de una doncella de su clase? Ella era diferente, disímil, no solo en forma física, en un sentido más subjetivo, en una forma que no se juzga a simple vista.

Estaba dando rodeos en su mente, pero no se atrevía a ir directo al grano. Expresaba en mil palabras lo que se puede describir en una simple frase que deje abiertas las posibilidades.

Simplemente, le confesó su soledad sonriendo.

-¿Tienes algún pasatiempo? Vi en el pequeño invernadero que te gustan las plantas, creo que son muy bonitas, a mí también me gustan pero pronto me olvido de que existen y al final siempre mueren de sed. Es una suerte que mi perro, Virgilio, rasque el plato de comida, si no fuese así, solo tendría polvo ahora.- Ahora si hablaba del verdadero perro que tenía. No un invento.

-Debes tener paciencia y comenzar con una pequeña, para que te acostumbres a la responsabilidad.

-Así que debo verlo como una responsabilidad… era eso… yo siempre olvido todo, no sé en donde dejo las cosas. Y eso que se supone soy una analítica. Desearía tener un pizarrón mental para recordarlo todo. Una agenda personal también serviría. Me encanta escribir. ¿Tú escribes Albafika?

-No es un pasatiempo muy común en mí.

-Inténtalo, verás que es de mucha ayuda. Es como si dejarás tu huella en el mundo, sabiendo que en algún futuro no muy lejano, tu vida se conocerá. Yo antes tenía un diario, pero Virgilio lo destruyó. Escribía muchas cosas en él. Toda mi vida. Todo lo que me sucedía. Pero dejé de hacerlo, porque digamos que todo se complicó en mi vida. Ahora no soy la Rose que era entonces.

-Rose, tengo algo que decirte.

-Dime.- Dejó a un lado las tareas y se sentó a un lado. El chico, no tan acostumbrado a la cercanía humana, solo se tensó. Pero sucedió algo más… Su corazón, estaba palpitando muy rápido.

-Se que no es fácil encajar con los demás. Incluso a mi me pasa.

-¿Qué?...

-No te preocupes por lo que piensen de ti.- La chica bajó la mirada, esas parecían palabras suyas.- a mi me agradas, si eso te sirve de algo.- La levantó súbitamente. Sus sentimientos chocaron, no es necesario repetirlo dos veces, este Piscis es especial.

-G-gracias Albafika. Tú también me agradas mucho. De hecho, te debo la vida tres veces. Así que vendré a cocinarte a diario. Eso es lo único que puedo hacer, ya que el lugar se ve bastante bien.

-Gracias.

El silencio dejó de ser mudo, sus respiraciones eran los únicos motivos que parecían estar presentes. Este era uno de esos momentos incómodos que a todos nos suceden una vez, cuando la sonrisa es sinónimo de una pregunta mal formulada en nuestras mentes, una que no quiere salir, pero que al fin lo hace y no tiene la reacción que esperábamos.

-Y… ¿cómo cuánto tiempo pasas aquí?

-Solo salgo cuando tengo una misión.

-Debe ser aburrido. Saldremos a visitar más cosas. Y como yo no puedo ir sola, ya sabes… soy una irresponsable.-Al verlo distinguió lucía muy desgastado.- ¿No tienes sueño? Me preocupa que no duermas. Puedes ir a dormir si quieres, yo terminaré esto y después me iré.

Escuchar eso, pensar en eso, es un nacido apego a lo que es separable. No puede mantenerla en ese lugar, en todo caso, él debe descansar.

-Bien. Muchas gracias por limpiar.- Apresurándose a levantarse, para que su aferro no fuese tan evidente, recorrió el indeseable camino hasta la puerta.

- Descansa bien, mañana nos vemos.- Ella imitó la acción. Retomó sus quehaceres. No supo más del chico.

El "mañana nos vemos" sonó como una promesa cálida, aún en el frío invierno que atravesaba interiormente.

* * *

><p>Mis queridas lectoras, espero les halla gustado el capítulo. Me esforzé mucho por que fuera un poco largo. Por favor dejen reviews, recuerden me ayuda mucho saber que les parece. Adiós. :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: La grulla

Hola de nuevo! Me ausenté por muchos días aquí en el foro, así que pasé dejándoles un pequeño capítulo. También quería hablarles sobre la próxima historia que sacaré, que trata sobre Shion y Yuzuriha. Probablemente en una semana o menos suba el primer capítulo y la podrán escontrar en mi perfil.

Me despido y espero les guste.

* * *

><p>La grulla<p>

Dos días después…

-Albafika…-Dijo con cara de aburrimiento- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que llevamos esperando? ¿Por qué Shion no llega?-Era la cuarta vez que preguntaba eso en tres horas. El carnero prometió acompañarlos de compras a Rodorio, bueno, en realidad fue manipulado por Rose para ceder.

-Seguro ya no tarda en llegar- Le contestó con poco afán. ¿Por qué es que se preocupaba tanto si no llegaba? ¿De todos modos estaba con él, cierto?

-Bueno, venga o no venga, vamos a bajar a conocer Rodorio. ¿Tú ya lo conoces, verdad?

-No a detalle. Pero he pasado por ahí…-Fue interrumpido por la presencia del Patriarca. Los dos inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos para recibirlo con una cálida reverencia.

-Albafika, Rose, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No van a asistir a la ceremonia?-Preguntaba más que nada por Rose, ya que sabía perfectamente que Albafika nunca asistía a la entrega de Armaduras, pero esta era una buena oportunidad para que saliera a distraerse. Y, ¿cómo lo lograría? Con ayuda de su actual oráculo, por supuesto.-Es la entrega de la última armadura de plata que queda libre.

-¿La última? ¿Cuál es?-Dijo con emoción, hoy tal vez conocería al nuevo Cuervo o al Pavo Real.

-Es la de Grulla.

-¡Genial! Claro que iré. ¿Albafika, vienes?

-Muy bien. Shion también estará ahí. Después de todo, el estar presente es muy importante para él.-dijo el Patriarca.

-¡¿Perdón?! - Algo de curiosidad le invadió. Debía saber a toda costa si Shion definitivamente se tenía escondidito algún romance antes de que ella naciera. Nunca le contó nada al respecto y eso que había sido insistente con él; y mucho.

-Te preocupa mucho, ¿No es así? Será mejor que te lo explique el mismo y en persona.- Dijo en tono gracioso Sage y luego miró la cara seria que mantenía Albafika. El caballero de Piscis se ponía cada vez más impredecible. Primero, Piscis le había llegado al recinto principal con una crisis, ahora, mostraba seriedad por una conversación que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. Podía verlo en su expresión…

-Muy bien. Después de todo, ya sabía que Shion no me decía la verdad.-Tristeza se reflejó en su rostro. Albafika se encontraba confundido, es que sus pensamientos ya iban por otro lado. Bajaron por las casas restantes con el clima frío a flor de piel. En el camino, Kardia los acompañó, solo por Rose, que en verdad mostraba interés. La mayoría de los Caballeros dorados se mostraron más amables que la primera vez que trataron directamente con el oráculo, y ella de paso, les daba indicaciones de como llegar a la reunión que habría mañana por la tarde. Al parecer los santos de Cáncer, Escorpio, Aries y Acuario les contaron cosas positivas de ella. El único que seguía con su arrogancia inicial fue Géminis, que con una simple reverencia al Patriarca y un gesto amargo a sus acompañantes, desapareció en los pasillos misteriosos de su aposento. Ese era el templo que más le indignaba de los doce. ¿Había en verdad una doble presencia en Géminis?

-Antes que comience la ceremonia, ¿te gustaría conocer a la aspirante a santo de plata femenino?-El Superior dirigía la palabra a Rose, con intención de ver cuál sería su reacción. Se encontraban en la parte alta del coliseo, rodeados por los santos de menor rango y alguno que otro aspirante.

-Por supuesto, me gustaría desearle buena suerte…solo espero que no sea igual que Ofiuco…-Susurro.

-Muy bien. Es esa de por allá. No tardes mucho. Tomaré mi lugar en unos momentos.-Después de decir eso, se retiró a poner orden en los chicos que se impacientaban por no ver a nadie peleando.

La vista de Rose, se posó en una figura esbelta y larga muy femenina, recargada grácilmente en una columna parcialmente rota, en la parte más alejada, bajo las hojas de un árbol enano sin frutos. Energéticamente, con esperanzas de conocerla, caminó y no se detuvo hasta quedar frente a ella, atravesando casi la mitad del lugar.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal tu día?-Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, al admirar su expresión serena y seria. Lo dijo en un tono agradable, sobre todo para que no pareciera agresiva. ¿Qué tal si huía del lugar? Mejor evitar eso; muy en el fondo quería conocer al tipo de chica que le interesaba a su "Padre".

-Yo… espero tranquilamente el desafío. ¿Tú serás mi oponente?

-¿Qué? No, no, yo no seré tu oponente. Yo solo vine a desearte suerte. Enserio espero que ganes.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Estaba impactada y segura de nunca haber visto siquiera ese rostro en su vida. ¿Qué extraña se acerca sin alguna intención?

-Soy Rose, mucho gusto.-Tomó asiento a un lado de ella.

-Soy Yuzuriha, muchas gracias por desearme suerte. ¿Tú competirás por una armadura de bronce, o estás aquí como aspirante principiante?

-Yo soy… una chica normal. No tengo cosmos, como te habrás dado cuenta.-Le contestó con asombro.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Entonces por qué estas en este lugar?

-Yo soy un oráculo-Rió un poco. -Vine a… ayudarlos. Ya sabes, eso de que la guerra santa se aproxima.

-Seguro es duro…-Se sinceró con la chica. Pensó que de seguro alguien en algún lugar esperaba verla de nuevo.

-¿Ahh?¿A qué te refieres?

-Estar alejada de tu familia, hermanos… para ayudar aquí. Sobre todo porque pones tu vida en riesgo. Si es difícil para alguien como yo, seguro es mucho más difícil para alguien como tú.

-Yo… en realidad no tengo a nadie…-Le confesó con decepción y pesar. Aunque le doliera, sabía que decía la verdad.-Yo soy una persona que no tiene lazos sanguíneos con nadie. Así, que sé que no debo preocuparme, mientras luche por una buena causa, eso basta.-Un gesto de sonrisa sincera, una herida que se habría de vez en cuando, aún causandole molestias, eso sentía cada vez que preguntaban algo como eso. -¿Qué hay de ti Yuzuriha? ¿Por qué quieres servir a la diosa Athena?

-Yo… lo hago por mi hermano y mis padres.-Le sonrió.-Este tatuaje es símbolo de ello.-Rose se acercó un poco al lema que tenía grabado en el brazo y con un tacto efímero, una visión del pasado vino llegó a ella. La visión que hizo que Yuzuriha decidiera el ayudar a la tierra. Ahora sabía que el tatuaje estaba hecho con la sangre de un ser querido, y grabado por la promesa que se hicieron antes de ser separados.

_"Pelearé junto a la Diosa Athena, hermano"_

Con ese simple toque, el oráculo se petrifico.-¿Estás bien?-Trató de moverla, pero como quiera, no conseguía hacer que le respondiera.

-¿Ahh?-Se tocó la cabeza después de recibir esa información en imágenes inconclusas. Se mareó también por los movimientos bruscos que le dio Yuzuriha.

-Oye… ¡oye! ¡OYE!

-¡Ah! N-No sucede nada… me quedé pensando.- "_Es algo rara" _Pensó la lemuriana al ver el comportamiento de la chica.-Y dime…-Iría directo al grano con lo que quería saber.- ¿Conoces a alguien en el Santuario?-Bueno, no tan directo. Esperaba una reacción común: algún sonrojo al escuchar pregunta, esquivar la mirada, un titubeo, un movimiento brusco…

-Sí, Shion de Aries. ¿Lo conoces?-Pero no hubo fatalmente ninguna señal de compromiso.

-S-Si, lo conozco. ¿Eres su amiga?

-Algo así. Nos conocíamos de niños.- ¡Yuzuriha solo lo ve como un amigo! Gritaba su mente al imaginarse la cara de Shion al saberlo. Ahora entendía por qué nunca mencionó nada al respecto.

-¿Sabes que él vino a desearte suerte?-Aún tenía intenciones de indagar más.

-Lo encontré hace un momento.

-Seguro dijo, "Suerte Yuzuriha" y luego se fue serio hasta su lugar.-Explicó con ironía y un poco de esperanzas de que no fuese así del todo.

-Así es.- ¿Por qué Shion es tan tonto y predecible con las chicas?-Parece que lo conoces bien, ¿eres algo así como su… novia?- Esa única pregunta, le dio ánimos de ayudar al carnero en sus propósitos. ¿Así que aunque sea un poquito en verdad le interesaba Aries? Aunque le pareció exagerada la duda.

-¡No! Soy únicamente su amiga.

-Muy bien.-Le pareció ver una sonrisa de alegría bien disimulada. ¿Qué escondía esta chica? ¿Eso era lo que en verdad sentía? ¿Estaba equivocada? ¿O a Yuzuriha le daba igual Shion? Continuaron platicando durante un rato más.

Unos metros más adelante, Piscis tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal, por las habladurías del Escorpión sobre Rose.

-En verdad es que no entiendo como esa belleza se fija en alguien como Shion… ¿Tu qué opinas pez? Hace rato que estas callado y con la vista fija en mi chica.-Lo criticó llevando sus cejas de arriba abajo, en un rápido movimiento chistoso.

-Yo no tengo la vista en nadie.-Bufó y se fijó en otra cosa.

-¿Verdad que es muy bella? Ah… me pregunto que se sentiría si le robara un beso…-Su mente fantaseaba en cosas que el Pisciano ya había experimentado. Aún recordaba la suavidad de sus labios... –Pero bueno, ya caerá.-Albafika volteó exagerado.

-No deberías de decir eso Kardia.

-A ti que Albafika…-(fingiendo molestia).-¿O a caso te incumbe lo que haga con Rose?

-No me importa lo que hagas. Solo digo que ella nunca haría caso a alguien como tú.

Era el colmo. Una risa sarcástica se le escapó a Kardia.- ¿Entonces que quién según tú se fijaría?

-En alguien que use de vez en cuando la mente y que no sea tan egocéntrico. ¿No crees que eso sería lógico?

-Albafika, como se note que no conoces de mujeres. Yo solo quiero aprovechar lo que tú no aprovechas. Mira, ¿ves esos plateados de por allá?-Señaló a un grupo de caballeros de plata, reunidos en grupo, apreciando bobamente al par de chicas platicando, dícese Yuzuriha y Rose.-Los miras, ¿cierto? Bueno. Me he dado cuenta que se comen con la mirada al oráculo. Y estoy seguro de que en cuanto se levante de ahí, el más valiente va a ir a saludarla y estoy convencido de que tiene dos probabilidades. La primera, que lo parta con un rayo, o que le suelte una cachetada como la que me dio hace días a mí.-Ambos rieron por la conclusión tan acertada. –Y no sabes cómo lo lamento por él. ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto duelen esas finas manos? Son como… ¡auch! Directo en la cara con estilo y ferocidad.-Y él lo menciona… Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Pero Albafika había caído plenamente en la trampa del escorpión.-Es decir, una chica como esa… ¿Quién no quiere competir por ella? Y yo, ahora ya estoy completamente seguro de que a ti te sucede algo.- De una manera osada volteó a ver al último de los doce Caballeros Dorados…

-Por algunos momentos te comportas normal y luego…

-Tu…-Lo señalo con su largo aguijón- Eres mi competencia. Nadie te creería si negaras que en estos momentos no tengas ganas de espantar al grupito ese… o que no me quieras golpear el rostro con alguna de tus rosas negras por decir lo que estoy diciendo.

Sin decir nada, simplemente sostuvo la mirada de Kardia.-Bien, bien, tal vez estoy exagerando un poco. Y aprovechando que es así, la invitaré a Rodorio y factiblemente me pierda "de forma accidental" por ahí con ella. De todos modos no soy la primera persona en hacerlo. ¿Tú qué opinas? Qué tal si voy ahora mismo y lo hago… O si provoco que ella me elija a mí como su guardián… sería feliz.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Ya vengo…-Albafika sabía perfectamente la reacción que tendría Rose.

"Por alguna razón, ella es totalmente predecible."

Prestó toda su atención en cómo se dirigía a ella. En su sonrisa convincente y su caminar estable. Y esa cara llena de confianza. Un escorpión odioso, que le causaba problemas en su cabeza. Estaba inequívoco de que no aceptaría. Lo sabía. En la distancia, se apreció como se acercó a las dos jóvenes sentadas en ese trozo de columna. Ambas se pararon al verlo llegar. Los ademanes exagerados de Kardia hicieron notorio que en ese mismo comento hizo la propuesta, y para su sorpresa, Escorpio recibió un firme asentimiento con la cabeza.

Con una expresión de regocijo, regresó al lugar casi burlándose del semblante de Piscis. -¿Qué pasó rositas? Te dije que aceptaría. ¿Vez? Sabía que ella se daría cuenta más tarde.

-Me voy.-Se alejó de la presencia de Kardia. Lo echó a perder. No entendía muy bien por qué se mostraba enfadado. Después de todo, no le hizo ninguna invitación a su "hermanita menor".

-¿Por qué?-En verdad pensó que Albafika soportaría las varias tonterías que decía.- ¡Ya te enojaste! ¿Te vas a ir y me dejarás solo?- El canceriano tenía razón en lo que le dijo. "Albita esta raro con esa chica".

-Estoy seguro de que no te sucederá nada en mi ausencia. A menos que te caiga de la nada una Bloody Rose.-Formó de pronto una sonrisa torcida y sostenía entre las manos una rosa blanca,

-¿A-Albafika? ¿No estarás hablando en serio?

-¿Y si lo hago? Supongo que a ti no te incumbe lo que haga.- No daba créditos a lo que presenció. ¿Será que nunca sostuvo una plática con él y por eso no lo llega a comprender, o qué esa sonrisa dibujaba una claro significado de advertencia?

Murmullos se escuchaban por doquier al ver desfilar la armadura de Piscis por el coliseo. Las amazonas ignoraban a la imitación de hombre que eran la mayoría de los chicos a su alrededor. Era algo inusual ver a ese Caballero en especial merodeando por ahí, pues sabían que nunca asistía a asambleas sin importancia. De entre todas las chicas presentes, había una que despertó los celos de las demás. Rose, se acercaba al joven que la miraba de frente.-Albafika… ¿has visto a Shion? Necesito hablar con él para decirle que deje de ser tan predecible.

-No lo he visto, seguro está sentado en algún lugar.-Al aproximarse a los peldaños de piedra, supo que todos los observaban con perplejidad. –Ustedes, ¿han visto a Shion de Aries por aquí?

-Está por allá.-contestó un chico sin mucho interés.

-Muchas gracias. Ven, Albafika, ya lo encontré.-Pasaron entre la gente, evitando hacer demasiado alboroto y pese a que susurraban mucho, Piscis pudo hallar por qué los miraban tan intrigados.

-_¿Cómo esa chica común puede hablar con él? -¿Qué no se supone que es peligroso estar a su lado? -¿Esa es la chica que lazó el rayo? -¿Has visto a esa chica? Algún día la invitaré a salir…_

-Ya lo veo cerca. Vino sin armadura… Espera, lo asustaré ¡Genial!- Una vez estuvo detrás de Shion, le tapó los ojos.-¿Soy la persona que esperas que te partirá con un rayo por no decirme que te gusta alguien?

-Rose. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te hagas Shion. Te lo tenías bien escondidito…-Fingió estar afligida y se sentó a un lado. Albafika la imitó, quedando del otro lado de Rose.

-¿Tu también?

-Vinimos con el Patriarca.-Le contestó para evitar enemistar con su compañero.

-Sí, el nos ha invitado. Pero tengo asuntos más importantes para hablar contigo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías aquí hoy? Estuvimos esperándote toda la mañana. ¿Viniste por Yuzuriha, cierto?

-¿Conoces a Yuzuriha?

-Sí. Lo suficiente como para saber que te gusta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado

-¡Eso! ¡No voltees la cabeza! Si te gusta, te gusta. Yo creo que es perfecta para ti, carnerito. Solo que eres un bobo. ¡¿Por qué no la has invitado a salir?!

-¡Que no me gusta!

-Ajá… bueno, si no te gusta, pruébamelo e invítala a salir. Entonces así te gustaría.

-¿Por qué se supone que debo charlar sobre esto contigo?-Dijo minúsculamente frustrado.

-No te hagas el martirizado Shion. Dohko no sabe ni papa de cómo hablar con mujeres. Y si no quieres hablar conmigo, ¿con quién lo harás?

-Albafika es el único que está aquí en este momento, por lo tanto, él es el único que me entiende.-Empero sin dudar. El joven mencionado, se hizo de oídos sordos.

-¿Tú hablas de eso con Shion?-Volteó a verlo.

-Yo…-Observó la cara de desesperación de Shion. Le suplicaba con gestos para que asintiera afirmativamente y que terminara ese interrogatorio agresivo.-Solo a veces…

-Ahh… Bueno… ahora TÚ solo debes de apoyarla a ella durante el combate. Nosotros te miramos desde aquí Aries.

-Eso no será difícil…-El patriarca comenzó estableció las reglas del combate y este, inició inmediatamente.-Esto será duro, Yuzuriha tiene mucho que aprender aún antes de enfrentarse contra Ofiuco.

-Y que lo digas, ella es muy agresiva. Lo he experimentado por mí misma.

-Los cosmos son similares. Tu amiga tiene oportunidad Shion.

-¿Ves Shion? ¿Por qué no eres de vez en cuando más como Albafika? El es muy positivo.-Le replicó, mientras que él respondía con una cara de interrogación.

-¿Qué no tú acabas de decir lo mismo que yo?

-No, ahora estoy del lado de Albafika. Y si crees que será duro, ¿Por qué no la apoyas desde aquí?

-No debería… la verdad…

-¡SHH! Ya va a empezar.-Shion movió la cabeza. ¿Cuándo era el momento adecuado para que le prestara atención? Ojalá tuviera rosetas de maíz en este mismo momento...

Diana de ofiuco, atacó primero con una técnica ofensiva dirigida a las costillas. Yuzuriha lo esquivó con agilidad y luego lanzó un golpe para romper el equilibrio de su oponente, que cayó fácil en la trampa. Se alistó para dar un golpe final, que planeó con ir directo a su rostro. Pero de la nada, Diana jaló su pie, provocándole caer de espaldas.

-¡Arriba Yuzuriha!-Se le adelantó Rose a Shion, que estaba por decir lo mismo.

Esas palabras apenas llegaron a sus oídos. Y le dieron aliento. De inmediato, el coliseo entero estalló en habladurías contra Yuzuriha. Todos estaban del lado de ofiuco, y lo demostraban escandalosamente.

-Diana, ¡No dejes que esa debilucha consiga una de nuestras armaduras! ¡Hazla pedazos!-Gritó un tipo detrás de Albafika.

-¡¿Perdón?! ¡Yuzuriha puede hacerlo! Y es mejor que cierres la boca antes de que la chica junto a mí, te parta con un rayo.-Le contestó indulgente al tipo para luego mirar la sonrisa burlona de Rose.

-Con gusto lo parto con un rayo Shion… ¿pero eso que vi fue un ataque en su defensa?

-Como sea.-Agachó la cabeza. Torpemente dejó salir la verdad.

-Estoy feliz porque por fin lo has admitido, Shion. Ahora, ¡hay que apoyarla!-Se levantó de su lugar y gritó ferozmente-¡Yuzuriha, los tres creemos que lo lograrás! ¡Y Shion te apoya también!-Bajó nuevamente la voz y se sentó. Le dio un codazo a su amigo Aries que se había sonrojado por lo que le grito.-Ahora es tu turno. Debes decirle algo alentador, antes de que me arrepienta y grite la otra cosa.

El lemuriano sin levantarse ni hacer ningún movimiento, envió la frase telepáticamente a su querida amiga.

-¿Por qué no haces nada? ¡Shion! Yuzuriha volteo hacia acá.-la señaló alegre.- ¡Te está mirando! ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo le di alientos, eso es todo.-Sonrió mientras le hablaba a Albafika también telepáticamente. _"Albafika, juro que si le hablas sobre esto a alguien, le cuento a Rose lo que pasó aquella noche, cuando no volvieron."_

El Pisciano se asomó a verlo, para solo recibir, una sonrisa sin vergüenza de Aries.-¿Sucede algo Albafika?-Le dijo como si nada. Así que se acomodó de nuevo fingiendo lo mismo.

_¿En qué me he metido?_

La lemuriana, como si le hubieran inyectado energías, se levantó y quedó de frente con su oponente.

-¡Están hablando! ¡Seguro le está presumiendo a Ofiuco que te conoce!

Diana atacó a la cara, y dejó un salvaje rasguño en su rostro, y ella ni siquiera se quejó.

-¡Eres una Bárbara! ¿Te da envidia de que ella es más bonita que tú? ¡Seguro es eso! !Por eso mejor no te quites la máscara Ofiuco!–Gritó de nuevo.

-Rose, te meterás en problemas.- Albafika se mostró bastante preocupado por la situación.-Esa amazona tiene un cosmos muy agresivo.

-Tienes razón. No quiero meterte de nuevo en problemas. Dejaré de abuchearla. Solo porque lo pediste. –Sentada esta vez, cruzó los brazos.

-¡Eso no se hace!-Shion se atrevió a abrir la boca públicamente. Yuzuriha volteó de nuevo a verlo. -¿Qué esperas Yuzuriha? ¡Consigue esa armadura!

Decidida, se levantó. En una maniobra algo extraña, se quitó de encima a la fiera llamada Diana y la azotó sádicamente contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¡nunca ví algo como eso! !Wuhu!

-Ella utilizó ese movimiento…-Al verla triunfante, pasaron tantos recuerdos por su mente en forma de diapositivas, que olvidó por completo todo a su alrededor.

*Recibió un gracias en su mente.*

-Yuzuriha de Grulla. De ahora en adelante deberás proteger a la Tierra entera, sirviendo plenamente a nuestra Diosa Athena.

-Así será.-Contestó arrodillada y con la caja de pandora a un lado suyo.

-Eso es todo, deberás conseguir una máscara como es debido para cumplir las reglas para mañana. Puedes retirarte.-Rose y compañía, la miraban desde los altos escalones del coliseo. Se levantó y tomó su nueva armadura para llevarla con ella.

-¡Kya! ¡Viene hacia acá! Shion, felicítala. De lo contrario, pensara que no le interesas y te verá como un simple amigo.

-Pero si soy su amigo…

-Por favor no hagas que utilice artimañas de mi época. Solo te digo la verdad. Mira, para que estés más seguro de ti mismo, te diré un secretito. Bueno, serán dos. El primero es… ¡Que estoy tan feliz de que hayas aceptado mi ayuda! El segundo es…

-Albafika, tu también toma nota.-Se acercó sin interés a la conversación. Todas esas cosas del cortejo le causaban incomodidad.

-Continúa, Rose.

-Gracias Albafika; pero mejor primero dale tú un consejo, ya que sueles platicar mucho con Shion, ¿no es así?

Abrió los ojos de forma brusca. Estaba seguro de que tal vez lo que iba a decir le produciría disgusto a alguno de los dos.-Como te he dicho, solo sé tú mismo.

-¡Con razón no le ha dicho nada! El ser "uno mismo" con Shion no funciona. Como te habrás dado cuenta Albafika, esta es una situación crítica y necesita de ayuda de un profesional. Por suerte, yo conozco a alguien que es un profesional en esos temas. Lo único malo es que, no se encuentra en este momento. Pero si estuviera aquí seguro diría "aparentar celos no es del todo malo" o "deja de comportarte como un niño y hazlo como un chico mayor."

-Eso suena… como de Kardia.

-Bueno, ciertamente es de un canceriano, pero el punto no es ese. El punto es que… ¡Ahí viene Yuzuriha! Suerte con eso. Tal vez cocinándole algo funcione, o invítala a algún lugar. –Corrió hacia donde estaba.-Déjame ayudarte con ese rasguño. –Toco pasible su mejilla y utilizó su poder de curación para sanarlo de inmediato.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-Tocándose el rostro.

-No podía dejar que Shion te viera de esa forma. Estamos muy felices por ti y él está orgulloso. Nos vemos luego Yuzuriha, espero verte pronto. Ah, por cierto, ven.-La llevó hasta donde se encontraba el par de caballeros.-Olvidé presentarlos.

-Soy Yuzuriha.-Sonrió para no ser grosera.

-Albafika de Piscis.

-Muy bien, los dejaremos solos, hasta luego.-Se despidió de la pareja con un saludo afectuoso y continuó el camino hacía el doceavo templo.

-Albafika, ¿Crees que les irá bien?

-Depende de ambos.-Continúo su camino, sin voltear a verla. Los días desde que la conoció fueron consecutivas sorpresas, que nunca pensó vivir, salvo que todo fuese un sueño.

-¿En verdad crees que ser esos consejos para conseguir pareja son tontos?

-De cierto modo.-Comenzaba a preocuparse por el rumbo que seguía la conversación.

-Entonces desde ahora, seré yo misma.- _"Para agradarle más a Albafika, seré solo yo misma"._

Él solo volteó a verla escéptico y ruborizado, ¿Había escuchado bien?


	11. Chapter 10: Alguna enfermedad

Hola a todas! Sé que no tengo excusas para ausentarme tanto tiempo, así que les traigo un capítulo aquí de rápido. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Alguna enfermedad.<p>

**_¿Alguna vez... _**

_-Entonces desde ahora, seré yo misma.-Un pensamiento oculto salió a la luz. Ya no soportaba mantener la apariencia de chica fuerte._

**_...te has preguntado..._**

_-¿Dijiste algo Rose?-Albafika quería escucharlo de nuevo provenir de sus labios. No estaba seguro de si fue solo su imaginación._

**_...por qué una persona..._**

_-N-no fue nada importante...- Me gustaría agradarle más a Albafika…. Y a todos._

**_...de pronto se ha hecho especial..._**

**"**_A pesar de que no sé por qué dije eso ayer, presiento que 'ser uno mismo' es la solución al problema._**"**

**_… a tal grado que te preocupa lo que piense de ti?_**

Durante el camino a la reunión, su mente se mantenía inquieta a tal punto de perderse en sus pensamientos. Caminaba solo por instinto y omitía todo lo demás.

**_"_**_...De alguna manera, aunque pasamos una semana conviviendo, puede que sea solo mi imaginación, pero percibo como si prefiriera la distancia con las personas. Sé que su sangre es peligrosa... Desearía ayudarlo de alguna forma... pero...**" **_

-¡Te vas a caer!- La tomó por el hombro y la atrajo hacia él. Ella ignoró los peligros del sendero y casi rueda hacia abajo por las escaleras.

**_"_**_¿Y si la situación es más simple? ¿Y si tal vez no le agrado?_**"**

-¡Ahh! Gracias, pero; ¿podrías soltarme?-Ya había pasado el peligro y él seguía abrazándola como si nada.-

-Si no caminamos más deprisa, te llevaré cargando.-Dijo Kardia con una sonrisa cínica.

-Bueno...-Le contestó si mucho interés, desprendiéndose y acelerando el paso. Había olvidado donde se encontraba por estar tan ensimismada.

-Oyes, tú de seguro sabrás por que se adelantó Albafika.

-Está claro que tenía algo que hacer... ¿Por qué debería saber yo eso?

-¿Pero no te parece que ha estado todo raro? En cuanto llegué hoy en la mañana me dijo que me quedara en su templo y te esperara y sin decirme por qué me dejó ahí.

-Después de todo, eso no me sorprende. Lo que ahora mismo me parece sospechoso es que no has molestado durante todo el camino...

-No es divertido cuando me ignoras. ¿Por qué has estado suspirando desde que te vi en la mañana? Es como si estuvieras en otro lugar.

-¡Y-Yo no he estado suspirando! Solo estoy cansada... _o algo así_.

-Y, ¿qué piensas sobre lo que te pregunté ayer?

-Tengo primero que consultarlo con él. Estuve muy ocupada ayer el llegar al templo principal.-Se refiere a lo que le propuso ayer, minutos antes de que Yuzuriha comenzara su lucha.- De todos modos no creo que Albafika quiera estar toda una semana junto a ti. Lo dudo.

-¡Vamos, yo y rositas nos llevamos de maravilla! Hasta se quedó platicando conmigo después de que te fuiste con esa amazona. Por cierto, ¿Quién era ella?

-Ella es Yuzuriha, una amiga de Shion. Me siento feliz de que tenga a alguien importante.

Se le escapó una risa al chico.- Las mentirillas blancas no te quedan bien- Le revolvió el cabello.-Te estás muriendo de celos por dentro.

-Deja de hacer eso. No estoy mintiendo.-Frunció el ceño.- No tengo por qué morirme de celos, idiota. Shion es un amigo, no pienso de él en esa forma.

-¿Yo también soy tu amigo cierto?

-Pues...

-Los amigos se tienen confianza el uno al otro, ¿verdad?

-Ehh...

-Y ellos se hacen favores, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo sé.- _"En este mismo momento no me gusta para nada su tono de voz…"_

-¿Entonces me harías en favor de regalarme un beso aquí?

-Primero, dejaría que me partiese un rayo.- "_Ok, nota mental: Cuando Kardia tiene 'esa' voz, es porque no trama nada bueno…"_-Y por favor deja de insinuar esas cosas.

-Bueno...-La jaló rápidamente de la cintura y la cargo como un costal de patatas sobre sus hombros.-Eres muy liviana.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué te sucede?!

-Me mantuve pensado en eso de los castigos que de seguro me darías, pero en verdad tenía ganas de hacer esto. ¿Verdad quo es tan malo? Te puedo cargar cuando me lo pidas. Es gratis.

-¿Y qué me importa que sea "gratis"? ¡Bájame ahora!

-Lo mejor de todo, es que sé que no podrás hacer nada palomita, porque si lanzas un rayo nos matará a los dos, así que, sé paciente...

-¡Ah! ¡Te digo que me bajes! ¡Ayudaaaa!

-Si sigues moviéndote así, lo único que lograrás es levantar aún más la falda de tu vestido. Tampoco es que alguien escuche tus llamados de auxilio ~nadie creería que un caballero dorado se rapte a las hermosas jovencitas~ y a decir verdad nunca me has explicado por qué una chica como tú puede lanzar ese tipo de cosas de cielo, ya sabes, rayos y eso.

-¿Huh? ¡Eso es _clasificado!_ ¡BAJAME!-Gritó con todos sus pulmones.-

Se irritó por el chillido directo en su oído.-Entonces, ¿Quieres que te baje?

-¡Por supuesto!-No tenía la necesidad de estar en estas situaciones y además no es que Kardia fuera muy confiable. –Y todavía me lo preguntas…

-Hay una condición.

-Nada de condiciones. ¡No me hagas enojar!

-Yo creí que ya estabas molesta... bueno, mi condición para que te deje libre es que salgas conmigo.

-¡Qué te pasa! ¿Qué pasó con lo de la hermandad?- _"Este tipo… tiene unas formas de llamar mi atención bastante exasperantes..."_

-He decidido que no me conviene. Si no puedo recibir favores así no me interesa ese tipo de relación.

-"He decidido que no me conviene" ¿Favores "así"? ¿Y cómo quieres que salga contigo si no te conozco? ~aparte de que no me agradas mucho~.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me rechaza tantas veces.-Se quedó pensando en las tantas veces que salió victorioso en la conquista de chicas… en verdad que 2 de cada 3 lo aceptaban y las que no lo hacían, tarde que temprano "reflexionaban" o algo parecido.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eso es mentira? -Bufó- Y no te hagas el interesante. ¡Bájame ahora!-Pataleó de nuevo pero perdió la esperanza al poco tiempo. Se acercaban cada vez más a muchas voces reunidas al final del sendero rocoso.

-Entonces te daré el tiempo para que te enamores de mi.- Le habló al oído, se detuvo y la bajo frente a una manada de chicos que los observaban divertidos. Sí, también había uno que otro con envidia y otros cuantos molestos por el atrevimiento de Escorpio.-Ya llegamos chicos, he traído a su preciosa oráculo.-Ella se avergonzó al instante en que vio a caballeros principales restantes, reunidos frente a ella.

-Bu-buenas tardes, pe-perdónenme por la tardanza.-Volteó a ver a su acompañante fastidioso y divisó en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa. _"Desvergonzado... No me enamoraría de alguien así... estoy muy segura... qué atrevido decir eso"_

-Sí es cierto, perdónennos, estuvimos muy ocupados...-Añadió orgulloso Kardia. Ella solo lo siguió contemplando con un semblante molesto.

-No quiero que te me vuelvas a cercar.-Se alejó de su presencia, lo que desató murmullos entre los demás.-Eres fastidioso. _"La próxima vez lo parto en pedacitos y lo ofrezco como sacrificio a los dioses..."_

Detrás de toda la multitud, Régulus opinó temeroso de la chica.-Su tono de voz me dio escalofríos. Pero oye, ¿está bien que la cargue de esa manera? Yo también quisiera intentarlo…

-¿Qué te pasa crío? La palomita ya está apartada.-Le respondió Manigoldo.- Haz algo bueno y dime dónde está Albita. Estaba detrás de mí hace unos momentos.

-No.- Ambos volvieron la vista a Rose. Estaba petrificada en el mismo lugar, no se había movido e ignoraba totalmente a Kardia, que seguía charlando como si nada.

-Me vuelvo a disculpar con ustedes.-Se sentó en uno de los troncos caídos del lugar ya más relajada.-Hoy es uno de esos días en que me he topado con un mosquito molesto -señaló a Kardia con la mirada- ...que no deja de importunar.-Éste guardó silencio. Régulus y Manigoldo se carcajeaban por detrás, esperando ver la paliza que le pondría la chica si él contestaba algo indebido. Pero, para su infortunio, solo notaron un gesto de aburrimiento.-Me gustaría que me contaran cual fue su experiencia al convivir con el compañero que les tocó.-Los demás caballeros tomaron asiento.

_"Espero que esta reunión esté más animada que la anterior. Si no, me tiro por un risco."_

-Fue bastante productivo por mi parte.-Le respondió Degel. _"Muy bien, tengo un punto de diez..."_

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, me tocó el peor de todos, Aspros además de huraño, no tiene sentido del humor.- _"Menos un punto... me quedan cero..."_

-Bueno, yo no me quejo como tú Manigoldo. Cid es muy tranquilo. ¿Pero alguien sabe por qué no vino Shion?... le extraño...-susurró tan bajo que casi nadie lo escuchó.

_ "¿Medio punto?"_-No te angusties, está completamente ocupado en su templo. Tiene algunas tareas que le he dejado. -Agregó la anfitriona. _"Y si no las cumple, lo colgaré."_

-Y que hay de ti, ¿cómo te ha ido Régulus? Supongo que tu estancia en la casa de Virgo fue muy buena, no? -Sonrió y esperó que así fuera. Cruzó los dedos.

-No estuvo tan bien como te lo imaginas.-Se tocó la nuca haciendo una mueca de desesperación. La sonrisa de Rose desapareció. _"Más dos puntos, se ve que sufrió... jeje...je."_

-Asmita, ¿cómo se comportó Régulus?

-Es una total molestia.-Habló sin expresión.

_"Un punto menos... huy... da miedo..."_-Ah... bueno... jeje...-_ "No quiero imaginarme que le hizo en oda una semana. Sé que puede llegar a ser molesto y grosero. Pero Asmita también es bastante raro... Curioso, que curioso..."_

-Yo tengo mucho que contar. Denunciaré el atrevimiento de Aldebarán sobre jugar ese juego de mesa raro y el excesivo uso de vino japonés.

-¿Ah? De nuevo te haces el interesante Kardia.-Reprimió sus ganas de abofetearlo y vengarse por lo de hace unos momentos.- Será mejor que te calles... _"Es un... ah... respira... cuenta hasta...hasta donde te alcance la paciencia!"_

-No. Esta vez tengo pruebas.-Se levantó de su lugar.- Creo que todos nosotros sabemos que para salir bien librados de un conflicto verbal con Tauro debemos ganarle en ese juego infernal.

-Para las personas que ejercitan su mente no es complicado. Además, yo nunca he retenido a nadie.-A Aldebarán le parecía absurdo que el chico saliera con simples tonterías solo para impresionar a Rose.

-La verdad, compadezco mucho a la chica que decida salir contigo Kardia, por que tendrá que soportar tu narcisismo. -Era la primera vez que Aspros hablaba sin que nadie lo esperara así. Y los demás le dieron toda la razón.

_~...es verdad... la chica se volverá loca...~Susurro, susurro..._

-Aldebarán, quizá será mejor que les cuente lo que pasó hace dos días...

-No estoy de acuerdo.-interrumpió a Kardia.- Contaré lo que pasó yo mismo.- "_WAA! Por el momento todo está bien...Y esto se ve interesante..._"

-Esto será aburrido.-El portador de la armadura de géminis se acomodó para escuchar a sus compañeros. -Por cierto, que jugar damas chinas con tauro, es aún más aburrido que escuchar esto... Siempre tiene los mismos movimientos…

-Hace unos días...-suspiró incomodando a la audiencia- ...invité a Kardia a una ronda de damas chinas. Y pasó todo el día haciendo movidas mientras tomaba sake. Al final, conseguí mucha información de un Escorpio a medio vomitar que no se imaginan...-Colocó su casco a un lado de él.-Kardia, te parece si le digo algo a nuestro querido Régulus y a los demás sobre ciertos asuntos. Seguro se la pasarán muy bien teniendo tanta información.

-Waa! Aldebarán cuenta, cuenta!-(Régulus es un fiel acosador de Kardia.)

-Yo me retracto de todo. Te puedes sentar. No creo que seas tan mal compañero como para revelar lo que dije, ~que ni yo mismo se qué es~…-Algunos rieron por el miedo de Kardia al quedar tan gloriosamente expuesto. Así, la reunión comenzó. No todos contaron sus experiencias, pero al menos Rose captó un mejor humor que el de antes. _"Mas 7 puntos... wii!"_

Excepto por Asmita, Aspros y Cid, que se mantenían al margen y en su mundo. Albafika reía de vez en cuando. Aparentaba estar tranquilo al ver Rose como se infartaba de la risa con las tonterías de sus compañeros.

La reunión terminó inesperadamente con una declaración bastante inesperada y con una apuesta atípica, en la cual, Manigoldo empezó a soltar carcajadas por lo que había escuchado de Régulus- Apuesto mi monedero entero a que tú no pasas ni siquiera tu examen de comportamiento inicial. Y mucho menos una prueba de conocimiento. ¿Y se puede saber porque de repente te entran ganas de parecerte a Degel? -(Se refiere a ser educado)

-¡Manigoldo! ¡Pensé que me apoyarías!

-No, bueno, es que sorprendiste...-Balanceaba un saco de cuero lleno hasta el tope de monedas.-De todos modos siempre estas rodeado de chamacos inmaduros, así que no creo que te sirva de mucho.

-¿Tienes otra razón por la cual quieres ser más educado Régulus?-Rose se llenó de interés por la motivación que mostraba Régulus.

-¡N-NO! ¿Por qué todos piensan eso?-Se quejó frustrado.- Y por qué me preguntan esas cosas a mí en vez de preguntarle a Manigoldo por qué tiene tanto dinero en su monedero.

-A nadie le importa donde consigo mi dinero.

-A mi si.-Añadió Kardia.

-Bueno, eso ya es otra cosa, podemos hacer un trato y entonces...

- Creo saber de dónde consigues tu dinero...-Interrumpió la chica – y Régulus, yo te apoyo. Aunque debo decir que te será un poco difícil mantenerme contenta ~suelo ser un poco mala~...

-Nadie te cree, -Leo tocó la punta de la nariz de Rose.-No puedes ser tan mala.

-Es verdad, no puedo ser tan mala... -_"¿Y todavía me dice eso después de que el otro día lo golpee por ser tan terco?"- ..._a menos de que me provoquen.-Le quitó la mano de encima.

-Te vez aún más adorable con esa sonrisa torcida... ~te pareces tanto a mi~ -Kardia intentó abrazarla pero le respondió con un ademán de quererle morder la mano.- ¡AH! ¡Eres una piraña!

-Ese alacrán tiene razón, te vez diferente. ¿Sucedió algo en especial?-Habló Manigoldo pensando en lo que había hablado hace unos días con su amigo Piscis. _"Tal vez al dejarlos solos a los dos por un tiempo se le baje lo antisocial a rositas… jeje… pero ese alacrán ESTORRRBA…." ~Pensamientos de Manigoldo~_

-No, en realidad no sucedió nada...- Sonrió. _"Tal vez es porque he tenido un mejor recibimiento. Y tengo una puntuación de 8.5... "_

Eso fue lo último que escucharon antes de irse.

De camino a sus templos correspondientes, los cuatro chicos más escandalosos hablaban llamando demasiado la atención con sus gritos y risas indiscretas. Nunca pensó que terminaría llevándose especialmente bien con ese clan, al final ya estaba adaptándose un poco más al ambiente.

- Rose, gracias por tomar en cuenta lo que te pedí ayer.-Le guiño un ojo, pero ella solo se quejó.

-¿Te refieres a hacer equipo con Albafika? De nada, de todos modos estaré muy ocupada como para recordar que existes. Ayudaré a Degel y Régulus en Acuario, por lo que estarás solo con él. Espero que no lo hagas enojar y te comportes.

-¿Es mi imaginación o te preocupas mucho?

-C-como sea... puedes empezar mañana si quieres.-Se alejó de él y pasó por un lado de Piscis, que al notar su presencia inmediatamente la llamó.

-¿Si?-Su corazón dio un salto al escuchar su voz.

-Hay algo que quería preguntarte.

_"Tengo la sensación de que es por lo de ayer. Lo dejé con la duda..." _Permaneció pensativa y sin contestarle absolutamente nada.

-¿Sucede algo?-Albafika la observó, ella quedó parada unos cuantos pasos a su costado. Era sospechoso que no hablaba como sabía que lo hacía.

-No -Negó al mismo tiempo moviendo la cabeza.- Solo recordé algo.-Volteó a verlo.

_"Supongo que lo mejor será mantener mi distancia, hasta que averigüe más de él.. Pero como voy, será imposible..."_

-¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que te preguntó ayer Kardia?- Le interesaba saber la respuesta más de lo que debería. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido que ella aceptara salir sabiendo cómo es? Albafika no asimilaba bien como llegó a involucrarse en todo esto y le costaba trabajo encontrar excusas de cómo podría esto serle útil en algo.

-¿Te dijo sobre eso? Vaya, ¿entonces estás de acuerdo?

-Su...pongo...-_ ~"¿Tengo que estar de acuerdo en si salen o no?"~_ -Es decir, después de todo es tu decisión.-

-Ah... bien, solo espero que no te moleste...

_"Claro que me importuna que pase toda una semana con ese tipo..."_-No, no me molesta en absoluto. ¿Por qué creíste que me molestaría?-Se ponía nervioso cada vez más.

-Bueno, pues no te llevas muy bien con él así que... creí que tal vez sería incómodo ~aunque el ejercicio sea para que todos se lleven mejor...~

-¿In...comodo?

-Sí, ya que estarás toda una semana con él.-No respondió por que se le fue el habla.-Porque me preguntó si podía dejarlo hacer equipo contigo para _siempre_, pero sinceramente creo que eso fue muy raro -se rió.- así que le dije que sería mucho mejor para ti si solo fuera una semana, y más con lo molesto que pude llegar a ser... ¿Creíste que era sobre otra cosa?-Quiso asegurarse de que no fuera otro asunto, pues eso fue lo que dedujo de la cara confusa de Albafika. Ella también sentía que la conversación tenía un doble sentido…

-No.- Agradeció mucho _~demasiado~_ escuchar que solo era por eso. Pero en este mismo momento, tenía unas ganas inmensas de desaparecer a Kardia de su vista. Su compañero había jugado una broma que lo hizo exponerse bastante. De todos modos no tenía por qué sentir celos si ella aceptaba una invitación de otro.

-Ah... bueno...

-Y sobre lo de ayer...- No estaba seguro de como diría las palabras... o si era el momento oportuno para preguntar algo así.

-¡Rose! ¡Ven, te necesitamos acá!-Le gritó Régulus en compañía de Manigoldo, Sísifo, Kardia y Dohko, que interrumpieron la oportunidad de Piscis.

-¡Espera un poco Régulus!-Necesitaba escuchar lo que Albafika tenía que decir.- ¿Qué decías?

-No es nada importante, te lo diré en otra ocasión.-Un tenue rubor se presentó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando hacer.

Tenía intenciones de conocerla más de lo que debería. Espero algo impaciente a que la conversación que tenía ella se acabara. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver discreto como hablaba y los gestos faciales graciosos que hacía, esperando a que su turno llegara.

Era más que chocante tener que esperar para hablar con ella.

Al final, uno a uno fue quedándose en su templo, así terminaron Rose y Albafika solos transitando por el camino al mismo tiempo.

Había tantas cosas de las que podía hablar, como el humor de todos en la reunión, quejarse sobre el clima de invierno que siempre era frío y lluvioso o que extrañamente esta mañana hubo un sorprendente viento fuerte. Pero no fue así. Un embarazoso silencio crecía entre ellos, Rose no se comunicaba, a pesar de que no soportaba el silencio. Se sentía incómoda. En su interior crecía una lista que se extendía con los segundos de las razones por las cuales seguramente no le agradaba mucho a su acompañante. Y entre ellas estaba el ser muy habladora.

Pero no podía dejar que el tiempo caminando se les hiciera eterno... -Bueno... tengo algo de curiosidad por saber por qué saliste temprano hoy.

-La mayoría no sabía muy bien donde era la reunión. - _"Lo noté porque todos pidieron indicaciones en Acuario..."_

-Supongo que tuve que ser más específica. Gracias por decirles.-Después un largo silencio continuó hasta llegar al doceavo templo.-¿Tienes hambre?¿Puedo preparar algo de comer? Subir hasta acá arriba es algo cansado.-Llegaron a la cocina.- _"Suerte que he puesto algo de calmante en mi herida..."_

-Las personas que suben usualmente para traer una ofrenda no llegan hasta aquí. Es raro que tú incluso bajes de regreso sin ningún signo de desgaste físico.

-Supongo que cuando vives en un lugar así te acostumbras. Por cierto, nunca me has dicho que es lo que te agrada comer, este sería un buen momento para decirlo.

-Lo que sea está bien, gracias.

-Bien.

Terminada la comida, Rose se marchó al lugar de su hospedaje. Albafika se preparó para la primera noche más larga de todas las que le seguirán.

Sentado en la sala de estar, escuchando el sonido vacío del silencio, pensado en tantas cosas que no entendía.

Empezaba a fastidiarse de tener en mente las palabras de Kardia. Comenzaban a tomar sentido en forma extraña y nada agradable. ¿Era tan evidente que le gustara Rose? ¿Por qué había pasado todo tan... inconscientemente?

_"Eres mi competencia" _¿Eso había sido en serio? ¡¿Y desde cuando le importaba tanto eso?!

Se levantó para despejarse un poco de todos esos pensamientos ociosos que nada le traían de bueno. Pero era inútil. Ni sus plantas llamaban tanto su atención como lo hacían sus cavilaciones. Las flores abiertas de tulipán que reposaban en el macetero blanco con decoraciones pintadas a mano parecía que lo observaban con una cara nada disimulada de enfado.

-Sé que están molestos…-Vertió la bandeja de agua sobre la tierra y notó que el liquido cristalino se absorbía rápidamente.- Pero he estado ocupado en asuntos importantes.-Como esperando una respuesta, guardó silencio.-Dicen que hablar con las plantas ayuda a que crezcan… pero debo estar loco si espero que me respondan.

Hablan con seres atados a la tierra por raíces y sin la capacidad de dar una opinión alimentó aún más su ansiedad. Ni el té de tila que preparó le quitó una pizca de preocupación. No tuvo remedio. Se tiró a la cama. Hoy se iría a dormir suficientemente temprano después de tratar con otras diez maneras conocidas para quitar el falso "estrés". Una de ellas era tomar un baño.

Su cuerpo alterado se revolcaba entre las sábanas recordando el calor humano que sintió hace no muchos días... Pensaba en la sensación de aterro y alegría cuando sostuvo entre sus brazos a esa chica que no sabía nada al respecto… ¿Era por eso que se sentía de una forma preocupante al verla?

No había intención de darse por vencido ante su mente; no, pero tampoco había razón para no dejar que fluyeran sus pensamientos. Así que sus ansias por quien sabe qué ganaron la partida.

Tantas preguntas que se hacía a sí mismo sin respuesta... ¿Cómo poder responderlas?

A más de media noche, y ante la insuficiente luz de una vela gastada, un pedazo de papel, un frasco de tinta negra y una pluma de ganso pardo se dispuso a plasmar lo que sentía.

_¿Pero... que sentía? Escribía, pero no lo hacía. Pensaba decir algo, pero no sabía que era. Quería dejar el asunto por la paz, pero no podía. Y al final, nada salió como lo esperaba._

_Sus manos tintineaban manchando de minúsculas gotas negras el papel aún sin tocarlo. Escribió apenas una palabra. Pero después se abstuvo de partir a la mitad la hoja. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Los síntomas de alguna enfermedad?_

_ Armó en su mente alguna frase lógica, que luego de nada le serviría. Sus palabras se plasmaban sobre el papel como las gotas de agua ácidas caen es estos días de invierno, seguras al caer. Y en vez de yacer tendido en su cama tratando de descasar, pensaba, se preguntaba a si mismo…_

Pasaron muchas horas para que por fin se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. El amanecer no tardó en llegar. Una a una las estrellas fueron disipadas por la luz del soy. Hoy no iba a ser un día nublado común de invierno. O eso era lo que le parecía.

_...¿El insomnio es parte de alguna enfermedad?... O más importante…_

Esa misma mañana y con algunas horas de diferencia, Rose llevaba a una casa de distancia una canastilla algo pesada que contenía comida preparada a horas muy tempranas de la mañana. Ella tampoco pudo dormir muy bien.

-Ayer no me especificó que comida le gustaba, así que si le llevo varias cosas. Estoy segura de que no se molestará.-Tenía una hermosa sonrisa al subir los escalones de mármol blanco, al caminar por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar y al ver por fin al caballero dorado sentado leyendo algo.

-Buenos días.-Lo saludó entusiasmada.-Veo que todavía no ha llegado Kardia por aquí.

-Buenos días.-Albafika puso la mirada en la canasta bastante grande que cargaba sin mucho esfuerzo, y cerró aprisa la obra.

_… o más importante… ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa enfermedad?_

-Traje algo de comida, para ti y Kardia.-Dejó la canasta en la mesa de centro y se sentó naturalmente en el sillón de enfrente.

-Muchas gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo.

-Yo... Ah... bueno... como no me dijiste que comida te gustaba...quise preparar varias cosas...-Se puso muy nerviosa al contestar. De verdad comenzaba a sospechar aún más que el chico quería mantener distancia. ¿O así era él? ¿Por qué no podía soportar la barrera que había entre ellos? _"Hay veces que me molesta ser demasiado quisquillosa."_

-Hola, ya llegué, me he tardado mucho en aparecer.-Kardia estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta.-Y veo que llegué en un buen momento. ¿Dentro de esa canasta hay comida? Qué bueno, apenas desayuné por qué justamente hoy se terminaron mis suministros.

-Hola Kardia, sí es comida. ¿Sabes si Régulus ya llegó?

-Sí, me acompaño. Y oye, ¿te vas a quedar hoy aquí verdad? Me gustaría que...

-Lo siento... perdón, tengo planes.-Sonrió antes de irse.-Con permiso.-Salió por la puerta principal con un nudo en la garganta. Kardia se lanzó al sofá y contemplo durante un rato sin expresión a su anfitrión.

-Bien, espero tu explicación. Se suponía que este día iba a ser de Rose y mío y por tu culpa se arruinó. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

-Seguro se fue por que supo tus planes.-Dijo para que definitivamente se callara. No estaba de buen humor como para soportar sus tonterías. Pensar la mitad de la noche lo dejó exhausto.

-Tú te traes algo entre manos y voy a averiguar que es.-El día que absolutamente averigüe que se quedó 4 horas que en realidad eran destinadas a dormir tratando de adivinar por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella, ese día, le zurcirá la boca para que todo quedase en secreto. Era mejor no enterarse de nada. Por su bien.

_"Mi mente anda suelta… y no hay nadie que pueda retenerla."_

-Se llama libro, y es de filosofía.-Le explicó haciendo alusión al objeto que literalmente sostenía. Aunque de verdad que era lo que escribió ayer por la noche.

-No te hagas el agradable, ¿quieres?-Escorpio estiró la mano en busca del mango de la canasta y lo haló para husmear su contenido.-Ella preparó de nuevo vegetales. No los comería si no es por que los hace muy bien. Me pregunto por qué hizo tan pocos. Solo bastan para mí.

-Espero que estés bien compartiendo ración. Inicialmente eran para mí.-Le dijo ya con la última paciencia que le quedaba. Dejó a un lado el libro y lo miró de frente.

-Vaya, así que no era solo mi imaginación... De verdad estás compitiendo conmigo ~y te has puesto mezquino~ -Esperó a recibir alguna señal de negación, algo como "es solo tu cabeza" o "deberías molestar a alguien más" , pero en vez de eso, siguió siendo retado con la mirada.-¿No lo niegas? Bien. Entonces quiero saber por qué lo haces.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Tomó de nuevo el libro y buscó la continuación de lo leído hasta el momento. Corregiría en vez de perder el tiempo charlando con un sujeto tan molesto.

-Sí, sé que siempre dices eso, pero resulta que de verdad me importa. Y por si no te diste cuenta, ella me saludó mejor de lo normal rosal andante, así que no tienes opción.

-No fue nada.

-Bueno, de todos modos no me importa. Lo escuché todo.-Soltó una carcajada.-¡No puede ser que seas tan idiota!- Albafika frunció el ceño.- Definitivamente quedarás fuera, mejor para mí. Pero bueno, supongo que debo hacerte ver tu error. Si tienes eternamente esa costumbre de "No tenías por qué hacerlo" solo la alejarás. Eso es todo lo que te diré. Parece que has vuelto a ser el tipo extraño de siempre.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar que se acerquen mucho a mí.

-Tienes que enfrentar la verdad Albafika, no soportas vivir sin que de vez en cuando te hagan enfadar o te vengan a visitar cada que se acuerdan. Todo el mundo necesita eso, y tú debes superar ese miedo en que alguien llegue a acercarse lo suficiente como para un día no querer dejarlo ir. Suerte que yo puedo molestarte sin estar en peligro...jaja...

-En verdad, parece algo que diría cualquiera menos tu.-A pesar de que tenía fundamentos, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

-¿Es extraño verdad? Me sorprendió mucho que le dijeras eso. Luego dicen que yo soy el tonto.-Se cruzó de manos.-Pero lo que más me sorprende fue la reacción que tuvo ella. No dijo nada… y conociéndola como es… eso es… interesante…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-Por qué tarda tanto?-El caballero de Leo estaba sentado en la poltrona elegante de un color verde oscuro y devoraba los Nougat* preparados por Degel. Una impaciencia se manifestaba en su rostro. Odiaba estar rodeado de libros. Se sentía nervioso, le sudaban las manos y suponía cualquier excusa para no tocar ni la punta de uno por más interesante que le dijeran que era. Y su fobia a se debía a sus años de más temprana infancia cuando…

-Régulus, si comes demasiado te sentirás mal.-No podía concentrarse de su lectura al escuchar como devorada todo de una vez.-Puedes llevarte los que queden después.

-¿Prepararás más para mí? Eres demasiado bueno.-Escuchar que habrá más de los tales Nougat le hizo olvidar las terribles memorias del trauma.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿no necesitas otro favor?-Al león adolescente le convenía hacer tratos con el caballero de Acuario.

-Por supuesto que no. La última vez que te pedí uno, fuiste hasta el extremo.

-Me pagaste para que me vengara de Kardia y así lo hice ~y también arreglé mis asuntos~ ¿Entonces por qué estás molesto aún?

-Me sentí mal porque yo también tuve la culpa al pedírselo a alguien como tú.-Su voz se escuchó molesta. –Después de todo, Kardia sigue siendo un compañero importante para mi.

-Ustedes dos… ¿Eres masoquista o algo así? Kardia te molesta a cada rato. Y además tu me debes una explicación. Nunca me dijiste de quién era ese cabello. ¿Al menos podrías quitarme esta duda? -El curioso se refiere al cabello seguramente femenino que guardaba en un frasco de vidrio. Era extraño vengarse de alguien solo por romper un frasco con ese contenido.-Seguro era de tu novia ~eres todo un caso, guardar cabello femenino en tu alacena~.

-Lo siento, no estoy dispuesto a contarte ningún detalle. Y no me importa que tengas la duda.

-Eso no fue nada educado.-El chico hizo una cara de enfado ante a terquedad de su superior.-Entonces no te molestara si le digo a Kardia que formas parte de su desgracia. Sí, de ~esa~ desgracia. O mejor aún, si le comento algo al Patriarca… supongo que te pondrá a entretenerlo en algo…

-Régulus, manipular a las personas de esa forma no está nada bien.-Alcanzó a decir Rose un poco agitada.-Buenos Días, perdón por tardarme, pero me surgió un imprevisto. Pero me preparé bien. Hice una lista de temas que debes saber. Las aprenderás mientras le cuento a Degel como llegué a estar aquí.- fue hasta donde estaba un estante lleno de libros y sacó uno simplemente con verlo.- Empezaremos con física clásica, las leyes de movimiento de Newton.

-¿Como supiste que se encontraba en ese lugar?-Los caballeros se miraron el uno al otro.

-Fácil, los libros de ciencias siempre están de ese lado.

-¿Y cómo sabes que están ahí?

-Eso nunca ha cambiado. Es simple Régulus.-Dejó el libro en el escritorio y fue por la pizarra de tiza.- ¿Ya te sabes todos los postulados Degel?

-Así es.

-Entonces comenzaré.-Enunció las leyes y explicó en términos prácticos para los demás...

El adolescente, más que prestar atención, tenía fija la mirada en Rose_. "Si he notado algo ilógico ya, esto confirma mis sospechas… Ella es más misteriosa de lo que creí." _

"_Albafika... el que haya dicho eso... en verdad me hace sentir infeliz..." _-Entonces eso se refiere a la dirección, por lo que...-Sus pensamientos volaban en otra dirección, tal como lo que quería explicar. Su mente llegó al grado de confundirse y materializar sin querer sus observaciones.

_"Es algo sorpresivo... pero al fin de cuentas... _¿_él en verdad no confía en mi? Creo que soy una molestia... ¡NO QUIERO SER UNA MOLESTIA!"_

-¡Rose! ¡Ya no lo aguanto más! ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás marginado? ¿Y ahora qué significa eso? En verdad ya estaba entendiendo...

-¡De que hablas! ¡He estado explicado esto para ambos! ¡Es un derivado de la primera ley!-Casi le avienta la tiza encima al escuchar eso. -¿Todo este tiempo solo habías estado mirándome sin entender nada?

-Pues no, la verdad solo me molesta que no me enseñas nada que de verdad me interese. -Para su disgusto, parece que así eran las cosas. -¡Eres una mala maestra!

-¡Eso no fue amable para nada! ¡Y no te pongas caprichoso!-Régulus la había sacado de sus pensamientos tan bruscamente que no se dio cuenta de la cara de asombro y diversión de Degel.-¡Ahora los libros sin serán tu maestro! ¡Toma uno y comienza a leerlo desde un principio!-Gritaba con tal entusiasmo que él no dudo en obedecerla.

-Bien, si con esto no me aburriré como contigo pues lo hago!-Bruscamente se levantó y tomo el primero que estuvo a su alcance. Se sentó en la silla el escritorio y pegó su vista en el título. Leyó en voz baja. _~Qué beneficio tiene ser un caballero dorado en estas situaciones, si una chica de la misma edad que tú te obliga a leer… Y precisamente prefiero leer a que me grite de nuevo… Debería ser un poco más delicada… es como un chico…~_

-¡Cállate antes de que te rompa en pizarrón encima! ¡Si crees que soy un chico ven y dímelo!

-Creo que no lo dije lo suficientemente fuerte… ¿¡Eres sorda o qué!?

-Eh... Rose...-Degel había admirado ya una escena bastante cómica pero aún no captaba del todo los extraños trazos dibujados en el pizarrón. Y menos esa imprevista frase.

-¿Si? ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-Y para colmo, bipolar…

-¡Que te calles!

-Podrías explicarme nuevamente que tiene que ver confianza? -Rose volteó para enterarse de lo que hablaba su amigo.

_Ayuda = Confianza_

-Eh?-Parece que haber estado tan distraída le hizo no darse cuenta de lo que hacía.-Yo me equivoqué...-Rió nerviosamente y borro todo.-Empezaré desde el principio.-Pero Régulus quería todo menos volver a escuchar uno de los postulados de las leyes de movimiento, así que probar de absolutamente todo a su alcance era su opción más inteligente.

-¿Qué quiere decir "igual a confianza"? ¿Quién crees que es el que no te tiene confianza?-Apoyó su mejilla contra la palma de su mano y esperó pasivo una respuesta.

-Tu... en verdad eres bipolar ¿cierto?-Él asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. Admitiría ser un oso con tal de que le contara algo que no fuera de Newton.-Degel, ¿estás de acuerdo con aplazar la información?

-Por el momento es lo mejor.-Aunque no lo admitiera, también le interesaba mucho saber por qué anotó eso. Rose le parecía una mina llena de secretos desde que le contó que era un oráculo de Zeus. Ese día, el se dio cuenta de que mentía al respecto.

-Está bien.-Dejó la tiza en su lugar y se lanzó contra un diván en solitario alejado de la mesa de centro.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?-Rozaba las yemas de sus dedos suavemente contra el terciopelo del mueble mientras sudaban. Sentía que le harían un interrogatorio.

-¿Ahh? ¿La haremos de psicólogos?-Cerró su libro bruscamente.-Interesante.

-Régulus, si en verdad entiendes a las personas, ¿podrías aliviar mi duda por favor?-Éste, asintió inocentemente.- ¿Por qué quieres cambiar?

-¡Es solo por mi mismo!-Abrió el libro a la mitad y comenzó a leer.

-¡AH! ¿Estás nervioso? ¡Vaya, espero que la causa no sea una chica!-Rose se levantó frenéticamente. Ella iniciaría el interrogatorio. Por supuesto que nunca dejaría que alguien le hiciera preguntas.

-¡No es verdad!- Abrió el libro de la nada por la mitad, realmente espantado por la acción de su amiga.- ¿Pues que eres guardia de seguridad para que tengas que saber todo? ¡Extraña!

-Ya te delataste tonto. Ella seguramente se sentirá muy mal al saber que la quiere un chico que lee los libros en su clímax, y que aparte, al revés.

-No puedo creer que les pedí ayuda a ambos.-Expresó sinceramente arrepentido y sin mirarlos e frente, con un distinguible sonrojo.

-Supongo que si has tenido la confianza para venir a pedir ayuda, también la tienes para contarnos de quién se trata.-Degel desde luego sabía que lo que Leo tenía eran asuntos del amor.

-¡Eso mismo! ¡¿Puedes contarnos?!- _"Es algo muy tierno que quiera cambiar para ser del agrado de ese alguien especial."_

-No me siento listo para decirlo aún... todo fue... como un destello...

-Creo que a cada instante me confundo más...-Volvió a tirarse en posición de reposo.- Supongo que no puedo ayudarte en esto... Yo misma no logro entenderlo...

-¿Lo dices por Shion?-Opinó creyendo dar en el centro del problema. Un rumor se había esparcido por las doce casas, expresando que el nuevo oráculo tenía un vínculo muy afectivo con Aries.

-¿Por qué lo crees así? El es un amigo simple y sencillamente... Pero al final no acabo de entender... ¿Por qué estamos hablando de estos temas?

-Es un enigma.-Acuario se acomodó los lentes. Era extraño el rumbo que tomaban las conversaciones con las personas. De alguna manera nada salía como se lo esperaba.

-Degel, tengo la sensación de que te gustaría ayudarme a descubrir de quién habla Régulus...

-¡WAA! ¡Ya te dije que no es nadie!

-Men-ti-ro-so. Lo acabas de aceptar hace unos segundos. "Todo fue como un destello"... -Se burló del chico.-Régulus, ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que las personas enamoradas se vuelven más hermosas?

-¿Ahh?-Rose se echó a carcajadas por la expresión tan sorprendida que hizo.

-No tiene nada de malo Régulus.

-Degel, te escuchas como todo un padre.-Los adolescentes rieron. Acuario parecía muy serio cuando hablaba sobre "ciertos temas".

-¿No será que tu sabes demasiado de eso?-Una idea loca pasó por la mente de el chico menor. Movía las cejas de arrida a abajo en forma graciosa.

-Si eso es así, será en primer Santo de Acuario de la historia en contar su cuanto amoroso.-De pronto, el par formaba un perfecto dueto ingenioso.

-Yo...-Lo admitía. Rose tenía un singular parecido a Kardia en función de encontrar secretos de los demás.

-Si no quieres contarnos, no importa. No quiero incomodarte. Pero es que aquí ambos (se señaló a sí misma y a Régulus) somos inexpertos en eso. -Se levantó.

_"La verdad yo pensaba que en verdad entendía de estos temas, pero alguien llegó y me dijo 'tienes que ser tu mismo', entonces, siento que todo lo que se es basura." _

-¡Por eso, recaudaré información para ayudar a este gatito desesperado!-La chica fue al estante donde se guardaban las novelas y cogió varios libros. Los llevó al escritorio y expresó con osadía. -¡Tendrás que estudiar todo esto! ¡Ten paciencia y no te rindas!

Régulus escogió uno de entre tantos.-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Estas son novelas románticas!

-¿Y por qué crees que te las di? Anda, ya no te quejes, te ayudaré. Tal vez encuentre un buen libro de poemas... Yo AMO los poemas. O qué prefieres leer alguna materia en especial como… matemáticas…o lenguaje…

-Dame uno que no sea tan meloso.-Cogió el primero que alcanzó. –Espero que mi trauma no regrese….

-Esfuérzate, yo buscaré los poemas.

-Esos están por allá.-Al notar el júbilo del par, decidió ayudar un poco. Después de todo, sería algo interesante.

-Gracias, ¿pero hay alguno que me recomiendes?-Frente al estante, uno en particular llamó su atención.-Este de pasta roja y letras doradas de ve bastante bien...

-Hemm... te recomiendo el que está justo a un lado.-Su voz se escuchó nerviosa. Ese era un libro que nadie debía leer, por el bien del caballero de la onceaba casa.

-No, está bien, probaré con este...-Lo haló.- Se ven muy bonito.-Buscó señal del nombre el autor.-Pero no dice de quién es...

-Es de un escritor anónimo.

-Ah... entonces veremos que tan bueno es.-Tomó asiento a un lado de Leo y emprendió su lectura.

No esperaba mucho de la poesía de la época, ya que tenía entendido que la lírica en especial era utilizada con fines educativos y demás. Pero al avanzar y sumergirse en las palabras enigmáticas de cada uno de los versos, descubrió algo que estaba adelantado por épocas.

Era exactamente lo que se podría clasificar como poesía puramente romántica. No tenía idea del genio que expresó tan emocionantes anécdotas. Podía aproximarse y sentir conmoción, era como un ojo avizor en las imágenes, momentos y percibía sentimientos con solo leerlos. En ese momento, era la espectadora de una historia de amor misteriosa.

-Degel... tienes que prestarnos este libro...

Por la cara que observó de Rose, pensó lo peor.-Estoy consciente de que esos poemas no alcanzan las expectativas de la literatura...-Fue lo que alcanzó a decir.

-Es verdad. No las alcanzan, las superan en gran manera. Leo, tienes que leer esto. Seguro de algo te servirá. Mira... ¿Régulus? ¡OYE!

-Lo siento, pero... esto está bastante interesante...-Contestó entre dientes al estar inmerso en la lectura.

-¿Puedo verlo, el libro?-Sinceramente se sorprendió al oír eso. -Pero... ¡ESTO ES EL CID DE CORNEILLELE!

-Si, y en verdad parece que es capricornio.-Arrebató el objeto de las manos de Rose y continuo leyendo. Rose tomó otro y lo abrió en una página con número par, de título "confesión".

-Estoy seguro de que te ayudara primero aprender modales.-refunfuño- Yo leeré este, se ve bastante interesante.-Le mostró otro que reposaba a un lado.-La cubierta de terciopelo negro da buena presentación, tal vez cuando termines podrías…

-¿La princesa de Cleves? No gracias.

-Bueno... tal vez el título es algo raro...

-Mejor dame ese.-Señaló el poemario.-Si dices que es bueno, seguro es verdad.

-Pero quizá Degel también quiere leerlo. Recitaré los versos que más me gustaron para que ambos lo escuchen. En verdad que es un poema muy bonito...

-No, en verdad no...-Degel se ruborizó al instante.-No es necesario...-No quería recordar las palabras que él mismo había escrito hace tiempo a una persona muy querida. Sentimientos que fueron guardados durante años alguien más iba a revelarlos.

-Deja que los diga, Degel.-Él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ante la petición del joven caballero. Leo sabía que algo pasaba con su compañero, así que esta era una buena ocasión para hacerlo desesperar.

-Empezaré. Tú presta atención, ¿si?

_Love Language**.(El lenguaje del amor.)_

_¿Cómo habla el Amor?_  
><em>Sobre una mejilla en su tenue rubor,<em>  
><em>Y en la palidez que le sucede, en aquel<em>  
><em>Temblor de unos ojos que huyen,<em>  
><em>-la sonrisa que se convierte en suspiro-<em>  
><em>Así habla el Amor.<em>

_¿Cómo habla el Amor?_  
><em>Por la desigualdad de dos corazones que palpitan,<em>  
><em>Monstruo que en el pulso vibra, inmóvil ante el dolor,<em>  
><em>Mientras nuevas emociones, como insólitas barcas<em>  
><em>Que a lo largo de las venas trazan su inquietante curso;<em>  
><em>Así habla el Amor<em>

_¿Cómo habla el Amor?_  
><em>En el tímido roce de las manos que se estremecen<em>  
><em>-en los labios y las miradas que ya no disimulan-<em>  
><em>Así habla el Amor.<em>

_¿Cómo habla el Amor?_  
><em>Cuando las palabras pronunciadas parecen tan débiles<em>  
><em>Que se someten al silencio; en el fuego<em>  
><em>Que abate las miradas, destellos rápidos y más altos,<em>  
><em>En el abrazo que se derrite en la locura del placer,<em>  
><em>-en el arrebato convulsivo de un beso-<em>  
><em>Así habla el Amor.<em>

Al finalizar la narración, una tenues palmadas se presentaron.-Eso fue muy agradable.

-Espera... ¡¿DE-DESDE CUÁNDO ESTÁS AHÍ KARDIA?!

-Nos vas a dejar sordos a los cuatro... No grites así.-Se adentró en la biblioteca y lanzó su cuerpo al diván más cercano.-Lo estabas haciendo muy bien, puedes seguir.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué no te dejé en Piscis?-Mas que sorprendida reaccionó frustrada.

-Pero si no vine solo, Albafika está ahí, ¿vez? Es solo que es silencioso ~se asemeja un árbol~

-Con permiso.-Tomó asiento en a un lado de la ventana.-Degel perdona el haberlos visitado de esta manera.-_ "Sinceramente, Escorpio me obligó"_

-No, no es ninguna molestia, adelante, pueden quedarse.-Sintió un gran alivio al tener estas dos presencias en su templo.

-Rose recita muy bien. Y esos poemas son muy cursis, supongo que le queda.- _"Perfectos para dedicármelos a mí"_

-Es cierto, son bastante melosos.-Le respondió Régulus.

-No sean groseros. Seguro que al autor de este libro no le importaría escuchar criticas de alguien como ustedes dos. ¿Qué saben de poesía?

-¡Ya la hiciste enojar alacrán! ¡Eres tan fastidioso!

-Cállate adolescente. Tu presencia es tan diminuta que ni una hormiga la notaría. No me importa lo que digas.

-Supongo que se acabó el tiempo educativo...-Cerró el libro y se preparó para escuchar la larga pelea que comenzaba entre Leo y Escorpio.-Estoy segura que va a ser agotador.

-Rose, ¿me lo permites?

-Albafika... si, ten.-Su cuerpo se contrajo al verlo frente a ella.

-Gracias.- Piscis se crispó al escuchar la narración de Rose. Y más de unos versos tan hermosos. Se parecía... se parecía mucho a lo que había escrito durante su noche de infortunio. Se quedó mirando la pasta del libro, mientras se preguntaba en si seguir con sus planes o no.

-De nada...- Contestó sin mucho interés. Eso pudo notarlo. Su comportamiento fue disímil.

-Rose, me preguntaba si...-Volteó con esperanzas de ver su rostro, pero ya no estaba. -¿Ahh?- Ella se alejó de él, ahora miraba con mucho misterio los libreros de la sección de plantas. "_Supongo que será en otra ocasión."_

_"Tendré que encontrar una manera de no molestarlo hasta que sepa cómo puedo ser agradable... ¿UH? ¿Por qué me importa tanto? ... ¿Ahh y esto?"_

-Enfermedades mitológicas... Extraaaño...-Lo sacó y sacudió su portada polvorienta.-Esta muy viejo... la literatura antigua es interesante...-Con curiosidad, lo abrió para encontrarse con páginas amarillentas y mal cortadas, escritura a mano, uno que otro dibujo y plantas secas cosidas al papel.-Esto es más que original... la letra... da un poco de miedo... que sospechoso…-Echaría un vistazo veloz, ya que los demás parecían estar tan ocupados en sí mismos.-La enfermedad de los cien ojos... Argos.- _"¿De verdad existió? Bueno, me imagino que con esos cincuenta pares de ojos no podía dormir bien...así que lo catalogaron como una enfermedad..."_

Iba de página en página, sin embargo solo se podía leer sobre situaciones atípicas en general.-Sangre... ¿VENENOSA?-Exclamó y de inmediato volteó a ver a sus acompañantes. No, no prestaron atención alguna a su grito por más fuerte que fuese. _"Esto seguro me ayudará... Qué bueno que soy tan curiosa... Tal vez aquí haya alguna cura... que raro..."_

_"Mejor conocida como le herencia sanguínea de Piscis, es un tipo de enfermedad que no afecta al portador. Se caracteriza por presentarse en las capas de la piel y la sangre del individuo. Es mortal para las personas ajenas. Actualmente, se ha descubierto una..."_

-¡AHH! ¿Pero qué? Una mancha... justo en la parte más importante...-Volteó la hoja buscando más información. _"El destino goza hacerme la vida imposible…"_

_"Cada generación de caballeros se ve fortalecida con una nocividad aún más peligrosa que la anterior. Además, es bien sabido que se mantienen en absoluta soledad, como precaución."_

_"Nota 1: la investigación que he llevado a cabo me da respuestas insuficientes con respecto a la cura que mencionó el actual santo de Piscis. Es decepcionante, pero no he podido localizar ni una sola especie de flor que cumpla con los requisitos pedidos. Me temo lo peor; que en verdad no haya una cura."_

-No puede ser...-Volteó a ver a Albafika. _"Yo... no sé como... logra estar completamente solo...¿Estará bien que le diga sobre esto?" _-Alba...- _"No... aquí habla sobre una cura... si eso existe... puedo manejar la situación yo sola, no quiero terminar de caerle mal... jeje..."_

_"Lo ayudaré. Lo prometo."_

-¡Degel! ¿Me prestas este libro?-Esta vez gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

-Por supuesto.- _"Espero no me pregunte el titulo..."_

-¡OYE! ¡Guarda silencio! Estoy muy ocupado leyendo.- _"Por primera vez veo a Régulus tan concentrado."_

-¡Cállate alimaña! ¿Y de cuando acá lees tanto?- _"El sigue siendo tan molesto como siempre..."_

-Kardia, hazme el favor de guardar silencio. Es mejor instruirte con algo productivo.- _"Y Degel tan predecible..."- _O puedes ponerte a cocinar.

-Pero...-Reclamando con fervor, se levantó solo para quejarse de la opinión.

-Es cierto. Me da flojera con tan solo verte. ¿Por qué no dejas que Rose te explique algo? - _"Seguro con eso terminas durmiéndote, o te vas". _Pensó Régulus.

-Está bien. ¿Qué me enseñarás palomita?-Rose hizo una sonrisa torcida. En verdad ahora se iba a vengar por todo lo que le hizo.

-Veremos... ¡Filosofía!

-Bueno...- _"¿Por qué no se queja? ~ahora mismo estoy frustrada~ Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad." _Con el gis en mano, intentó explicar con rigor todos los temas. Estaba segura de que tarde o temprano ese tipo terminaría sometiéndose.

-Eso está mal.-Después de más de una hora de explicaciones, eso fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Cómo que está mal?-Contestó apenas y muy agitada de tanto escribir y borrar. Volteó a verlo. Su rostro lucía una sonrisa extraña.

-No fue en esa fecha que sucedió.-Todo se sorprendieron y dejaron a un lado lo que hacían, a excepción de Degel.

Susurró un tenue "¿Qué?".-¿Por qué?...-Rectificó sus resultados en el pizarrón y efectivamente estaba mal escrita una fecha.-¿C-como? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Ahh?

-Deben de saber que, aunque no lo parezca, ~definitivamente no lo parece~ Kardia lee a veces en exceso.

-¡WAA! ¡JAJA! ¡No me digas! ¡Así que es una rata de biblioteca!-Leo soltó carcajadas.

-Régulus, ahora mismo tu eres una "rata de biblioteca". Guarda silencio. Aunque... me sorprendió lo que dijiste Degel.- _"Parece imposible... no se ve de ese tipo..."_

-¿Y qué creen que hago cuanto estoy todo el día metido aquí? Qué pocas concepciones tienen sobre mí.

-Eso es lo que te ganas.-Sugirieron en coro todos..

-Supongo que tendrías que demostrar lo contrario, ¿no es así?-dijoRose.-Creo que para cualquiera no sería nada agradable que pensaran que tu presencia es una molestia.-Con cierto tono de pesar, sostenía en libro entre sus manos y mantenía agachada la cabeza.- Así que lo mejor sería que demostraras lo contrario.-Le sonrió.

Todos guardaron silencio. ¿Ahora que le sucedía?

Rose advirtió de inmediato los gestos de los cuatro._-_Bueno...-Trató de eliminar las miradas sobre ella.- ¿Y qué les parece si Régulus nos cuenta más sobre "cierto asunto"?- No se iba a dar por vencida hasta saber por quien se sentía atraído el León.

Y en ese momento, la cara de Régulus se puso completamente roja.

-¡WAA! ¡Te vez tan tierno! ¡No lo soporto!-Se abalanzó contra el chico, intentando pellizcar sus mejillas.

-¡¿Que haces?! ¿Intentas sacarme el alma, bruja?-La alejó como pudo.

-¡Eres un idiota demasiado mono! Señor impulsivo.

-Oye, si de eso se trata, yo también participo.-Jaló a Rose por la cintura de nuevo y la levantó del suelo.-Como ya te lo había dicho, eres muy liviana.

_"Kardia sigue siendo tan inconsciente..." ~Pensamiento de Degel~_

_-_¡Bajame!-Puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico, apretándolas y estirándolas como podía.- Te voy a desfigurar el rostro...-Esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Así está mejor. A todos nos gusta esta Rose. ¿A que es guapa, verdad Albafika?-Preguntó más que nada para crearle un ambiente de vergüenza a Piscis, qué esbozó una sonrisa que lamentablemente la chica no vio.

-Veo que ya se llevan mucho mejor...-Formó una sonrisa traviesa Régulus, que alejó la vista del libro y se levantó para molestar a los dos.

-Ya te estás enamorando de mi, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó a Rose. Todos guardaron silencio. El espacio se puso pesado de la nada.

-No.-Dijo rápida y segura.- Eso nunca pasará.

-Aunque veo que vamos por buen camino...-La bajó y Kardia se tiró al sillón.

-Me daría miedo siquiera entrar a tu mente.-Dijo Régulus.- Lo más impresionante es que Ofiuco te halla soportado...

-¡¿QUEEE?!-Estupefacta por lo que había dicho el caballero, lo único que pudo hacer es igualmente sentarse.

-Eso es historia pasada.-Apartó a vista a otro lado.- A nadie le importa.

-¿Así que esa es tu historia? ¿A nadie le importa?-de nuevo le había dejado estupefacta. "_No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que salió afectado por algún motivo..._" ¿A caso este tipo era un saco lleno de sorpresas? ¿Y qué le vería Ofiuco? ¡Por Dios! Esa amazona era el triple o el doble de molesta que la misma lluvia en días de vacaciones de verano.

-Me sorprende que no sepas por que terminó.-Añadió Degel.-Kardia, me dijiste le mencionarías algo.

-Solo no te acerques por nada del mundo a ella.

-¡AHH! ¿Y yo que le hice?- _"Además de gritarle el otro día que tenía un rostro horrible y no sé que más..." _-No me digas que...

-No sé si pienses en lo mismo... -entró a la plática Régulus, con tono burlón y dispuesto a ver el futuro asesinato de Escorpio en la misma biblioteca.-... pero lo que me contaron fue que, durante el primer día que se vieron ~Tú y Kardia~ Diana vio que este, te coqueteaba a ti. Entonces terminaron.

_"Yo-yo-yo pensaba que simplemente le caía mal... es por eso que ese día quería utilizarme como carnada..." _

-Me dijeron que no derramó ni una lágrima, pero yo no lo creo así.

-Pues créelo comadre.-Kardia contestó molesto.- Diana es una chica sin corazón que se va con el primer tipo que le convenga.-Su rostro había cambiado bastante. No estaba asentada la sonrisa peculiar que llevaba siempre.

-Régulus, creo que eso no fue educado.-Le regañó Degel. -Entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás...

-Me largo. Los veo luego.-Se levantó y como si hubiera visto un fantasma, salió por la puerta. Dejó a una multitud agobiada por querer saber más de la historia.

-Esto... fue una alucinación... o entendí mal el por qué se fue?

-No fue una alucinación.-Albafika contestó normal, aunque estaba igual o más pasmado

-Ahh...

Después de esto, todos continuaron con su lectura en silencio y aun que sentían curiosidad por saber qué historia estaba escondida, no preguntaron por qué escucharlo de labios de Kardia era mucho mejor. Las horas pasaron entre queja y queja de Régulus, que no entendía conceptos simples en el romance histórico.

-¡No entiendo por qué tengo que saber esto! ¡Carajo!

-Modales niño, utiliza los modales...

-Ya no te enojes Rose...-Volteó a verla; un aura negra la rodeaba.- Por favor... no me maltrates...

Rose no pudo evitar reír. Miró su cara de cordero desesperado y luego sonrió.-No te mataré tonto, solo utiliza tus modales de vez en cuando...

-Volveré a la lectura.- "_Creo que esta chica es tiene doble personalidad…_"

-Sí, sí, suerte _~con tal de que te calles y leas~._

Rose puso nuevamente atención en el viejo libro, en la página que había quedado. Las hojas de papel amarillento tenían dibujos de variados matices con pinturas algo descoloridas. Leyó uno, luego el otro, el siguiente y el siguiente párrafo sin encontrar nada importante, hasta llegar a una que particularmente llamó su atención.

_"Nota 12: los viajes de expedición por el territorio mediterráneo se han cancelado por la proximidad de la Guerra santa. No he podido encontrar tampoco ningún indicio de la flor que me describió mi compañero hace ya más de dos años. Sea lo que sea, no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar la misma sangre envenenada del Caballero Piscis."_

Alcanzó a percatarse de que la página siguiente a este párrafo era especialmente gruesa y algo protuberante sobresalía. También tenía el título _"Nota final" _y más abajo reservaba un gran espacio para lo que sería el último testimonio del autor. Después de eso, continuaba con una investigación diferente.

Una incertidumbre enorme se desbordó de sí. Quería saber que había pasado.

¿Esa extraña flor todavía existía?

-Chicos, disculpen, pero recuerdo que tengo algunas cosas que me dejaron encargadas... me temo que me marcharé temprano.- Acuario y Leo musitaron un pequeño adiós, mientras Albafika se ofreció amablemente a acompañarla, excusándose que tenía una audiencia citada con el patriarca..

Rose aceptó gustosa.

El chico tenía pendiente una invitación que hacerle y no iba a dejar pasar más oportunidades.

-Veo que te gustó la antología de Poemas.

-Es interesante, aunque normalmente no leo este tipo de literatura.

-Descubrir algo nuevo siempre es bueno.

Albafika recordó que Rose también había pedido un libro prestado.- ¿De qué es el tuyo?

-Es... de mitología antigua.-Dijo la verdad, a medias. -Pero se ve que es muy interesante.-Subieron las escaleras del templo principal. -Por cierto, ¿sabes para qué te citó el Patriarca?

-No, en realidad no lo sé.- Ya se tendría que inventar algo para entretenerse en el lugar. -Pero sospecho que es algo importante.

-Tal vez una misión o simplemente hablar contigo.-Entraron juntos por la gran puerta... ¡AH! Yo estoy aquí retrasando tus asuntos tan importantes, perdona, no te preocupes por mí, ve y mañana te veo. Y gracias por acompañarme.-Estaba lista para marcharse. Pero al dar la media vuelta, fue detenida.

-Rose, ¿todavía quieres ir a visitar Rodorio?

Ella no pudo evitar el gesto de sorpresa, simplemente asintió sin decir nada. –Bueno, no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo...jeje… Ayer que hablé con el patriarca me hizo una "cita" para mañana conocer a alguien importante. Y bueno… creo que iré en otra ocasión. Es lo más correcto.

El chico guardó silencio. Y alguien que de lejos observaba la escena, decidió interrumpir el momento de tensión entre los protagonistas.

-Albafika, veo que llegas en buen momento.- Ese alguien era Manigoldo. -Justo en este momento iba a ir a buscarte, mi maestro quiere hablar contigo pero de ya. Uy, y que te encontré haciendo...

-Manigoldo...-Lo llamó por su nombre una vez. Llegó en el peor momento la peor persona para desgracia de Albafika. No había otro caballero tan cotilla ~después de Kardia~ como Cáncer.

Pero siguió hablando en voz baja cosas que ni Rose ni él alcanzaban a comprender.-Manigoldo...-Albafika llamó por su nombre una segunda vez, y nada. Estaba objetando al aire asuntos que no le incumbían.- ¿No estabas por retirarte?

-Ya, ya, me voy antes de que se te ocurra destrozarme la cara Te dejo otro ratito a solas con Rose y yo te espero en la puerta, así sirve que me dices que te dijo Sage.-Le guiño un ojo a la chica.- Y a ti probablemente te vea mañana Palomita. Tengo que tratar contigo asuntos _importantísimos. _–hizo un énfasis nada agradable en la última palabra.

-¿S-Se puede saber de qué asuntos hablas?- _"Es mejor asegurarse antes de que me salga con una sorpresita…"_

-Bueno, solo recuerda que te veré. Mañana ya sabrás de qué hablo. Chao.-Y se fue caminando desvergonzadamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

_"Manigoldo siempre es tan entrometido"_

* * *

><p><em>*Los Nougat son unos dulces franceses muy ricos, que se parecen al turrón. Son hechos a base de leche y clara de huevo.<em>

_** El poema Love Language es de Ella Wheeler Wilcox, una poetisa inglesa del Romanticismo. Lo adapté, no lo puse tal como era. Encontré el poema en el blog "el espejo gótico"._

_Bueno, solopara termnar, un última aclaración. Tanto Sasha como régulus y los otros caballeros, (en mi historia) no son menores de 16 años. Casi todos tienen 17. Y quiero que sepan que la trama y los personajes (excepto los caballeros y alguno que otro más) son producto de mi imaginativa imaginación. _

_Nos vemos dentro de poco. :)_


	12. Chapter 11: Buenas intenciones

**Hola! **Les traigo otro capítulo. Me alegra que esta vez no me tardé tanto como con el otro. Doy gracias a mis lectoras por aún no abandonarme aunque me tarde siglos XD. Bueno. Les tengo una preguntota. Creen que sería mejor si todo lo manejo en una sola historia? Es decir. Las relaciones de los demás caballeros. Lo digo por que eso de tener varios temas me da un poco de dolor de cabeza... (que floja soy). Comenten si lo quieren todo junto o separado. Pero les advierto que la historia va para largas...

Por cierto, aquí en este capítulo es cuando se conocen las parejas de Acuario y de Escorpio. Y para la próxima se saben algunos secretitos. Jeje. Prometo subir el otro pronto.

_Pensamientos en cursiva y entre comillas._

~susurro o pensamientos profundos~

**Inicio o fin de Flash Back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas intenciones.<strong>

Lo primero que reflejaron los rayos de luz sobre un improvisado escritorio en la habitación especial de hospedaje, fue a una chica medio recargada a punto de caerse en el filo de la silla, con el libro que pidió prestado ayer bajo su rostro. Tenía la boca entreabierta, lista para alojar a cualquier animalejo que visitase el lugar.

Las sacerdotisas junto con las doncellas del recinto principal trataron toda la mañana de entrar a la habitación que, para su mala suerte, tenía llave. Y nadie contestaba coherentemente.

¿Quién iba a poder con el sueño pesado de la chica? Contó las veces que preguntaron si estaba viva, las veces que tocaban la puerta y las veces que amenazaban con abrirla de un golpe, pero no lo hicieron. Y ella no debía moverse de su posición.

– ¿¡No desayunarás!? –La voz de Gizé detrás de la madera hueca sonaba muy molesta.

– Agghh…. *Traducción: ¿qué no se van a dar por vencidas?*

Insistían en quedarse afuera formando un cúmulo que alardeaba y daba ideas de lo más alocadas.

–Tendremos que pedirle a Martha las llaves de repuesto.

– ¡¿Cómo crees?! Ve tú. Yo tengo problemas con ella. No he cumplido con mi castigo del otro día y aún tengo que hacer mis deberes, Meredith.

–Como Doncella a cargo de ustedes cuatro, me tienen que decir en los problemas en los que se metan por lo menos, ¿no crees Katrina?

–~Cuando dejarás de ser tan problemática~ –Carlota era la que más se veía afectada por las travesuras y malos comportamientos de su amiga.

–Hasta que se me dé la gana. En casa no tenía suficientemente tiempo como para ser yo misma así que tendrás que aguantarme. Mis padres son unos amargados.

–Pues por como hablas de tus padres, ni ganas me dan de irte a visitar Rusia…

–Cállate Padmé. No creo que tu país sea tan bueno como dices. ¿Qué pasa con la guerra con Inglaterra?

–Mi familia no está atravesando por problemas, gracias por preocuparte.

–Ya dio su primer ataque doña sarcasmo. – La conversación no llegará a su fin por ahora. Y lo peor de todo es que dejaron el asunto importante a un lado.

*Casa de Piscis.

– Buenas Albita. Adiós Albita. – Pasó de largo frente a la puerta. Cáncer evitaría a su amigo a toda costa. Todo por mantener a salvo su _plan maestro._

–Manigoldo… buenos…–No alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando se dio cuenta de que el cosmos ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

Se preocupó mucho al pensar en qué tonterías haría esta vez para lograr colarse en la situación. Y más con lo que hizo que le dijera ayer...

**_Flash Back_**

_ –Vi como te rechazó pececito. Pero no te angusties…_

_– Ya déjalo por la paz._

_– Ya te dio depresión…–Se pegó con la mano en la frente. – ¿Entonces te das por vencido ante el fracaso?_

_– ¿Se puede saber por qué me estás reclamando? Que te quede claro que, en primer lugar, las cosas no son como tú lo piensas. Y en segundo lugar deja de pronunciar "depresión" y "vencido" en frases juntas, porque me da la sensación de que quieres entrometerte._

_– ¿Somos amigos no? ¿O que todo este tiempo pensabas que te cocinaba de a gratis en mi templo solo porque no tenía nada que hacer?_

– _Solo te pido que no interfieras._

_– ¡YA! ¡YA! Si eso te pone nervioso no haré nada. ¡Pero por lo menos dime que intentas hacer!_

_–Tú sabes lo mismo que yo, supongo._

_– ¿Que, yo que sé qué? Haber, no confundáis al mono con el dueño. Explícate antes de que me dé indigestión._

_–Está claro…–suspiró –…que hay diferencias. Ella no siente lo mismo que yo._

_–Albita… es un sueño hecho realidad escucharte hablando de despecho y amor… has crecido mucho…_

_–Fingir que lloras no es de una persona madura, Manigoldo. Mucho menos de un caballero de tu rango._

_–Tú sigue contando… _

_–Dejaré el asunto. Por otra parte… _

_ – ¡¿Qué dejarás qué?! ~ósea, ¿te das por vencido?~ –Le interrumpió de inmediato. Ya sabía a dónde se dirigía. –Ya sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir. Tu sangre. Sí, sí ya lo sé._

_–Recuerda que debes mantener distancia. Si algo te pasara, haré que tú mismo le cuentes al Patriarca sobre tu necedad por acercarte demasiado._

_–Bueno, es que no se puede evitar querer molestar a un e-na-mo-ra-do._

_–Debí quedarme callado. No sé si lo que siento… es lo mismo que tu dices… –Llegaron a la recamara del doceavo templo. – Lo siento, pero necesito estar a solas, hasta luego._

_–Pero enton… –Le cerró la puerta en la cara. –…ces… –Manigoldo suspiró. –… no hay nada que él pueda hacer… -transitó por el pasillo. Pensando en una forma de que Albafika no se pasara hasta los fines de semana encerrado en el templo. Y la única persona que sabía podía hacerlo salir de su caparazón era Rose._

_–De verdad que no entiendo, si se la pasa pegada a él todo el día… y vaya que es difícil no encariñarse con Piscis. Es medio raro pero, bueno. No es alguien a quien le quiera sacar el alma o hacer maldades… ¡Mierda! ¿Y si a ella le gusta otro?... No, no, cálmate. Ya me afectó comer tanto pescado crudo de Dohko. Supongo que no me queda otra opción. Tendré que escabullirme en la situación y arreglar las cosas… y cuando alguien me pregunte, yo no sé nada…_

**_Fin Flash Back._**

Tuvo el recibimiento de un par de ayudantes, uno de ellos nada agradable, que al entrar por el paso principal le torció la boca. Ese tipo era, a su parecer, bastante feo como para conseguir un buen trabajo de gárgola o espantapájaros en temporada de cosecha. Su humor era como el de un mercader sin ganancia. Esa era fu forma normal de ser. Siempre. Ya lo conocía por que en uno de sus tantas misiones le salvó la vida y nunca recibió las gracias de su parte.

–Buenos días.

–Si usted aparece, no tiene nada de buenos.

–Marcus, escuché que solicitaban animal de carga y puestos de peón a las afueras de Rodorio.

–Eso sería genial, así no le vería más la cara.

–A puesto que te contratan como mula.-El sujeto estaba listo para soltar una bocanada de palabras que, cualquiera que las oyera, quedaría sordo. Pero sin más, cáncer hizo un señal de alto con la mano, provocando que se las tragara todas. Al final sonrió y siguió con su camino.

– Ustedes los caballeros dorados son unas bestias. –Manigoldo apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

– ¿A sí? Pues deberías reconocer a estas bestias porque gracias a nosotros puedes mover el trasero de un lado a otro. Agradece que los caníbales de los que te salvamos no lo usen como abrigo.

– ¡Es suficiente, me largo! – Se dio la vuelta. Soltó la puerta y atravesó el pasillo en dirección a las doce casas. Su compañero intentó detenerlo, pero lo que recibió fue una bofetada y caer de sentón al suelo.

– Que te vaya bien. – Agitó la mano en forma burlesca. –Ese tipo… las mulas cambiarán de trabajo al tratar con él.- Caminó al pasillo con la única habitación destinada a los huéspedes. Ya tenía todo planeado. Incluso una entrada dramática que hiciera que sus palabras fueran creíbles. Pero frente a la puerta estaba un grupo escandaloso de adolescentes discutiendo.

– ¡Que dejes el asunto del caballero Shion por la paz, Katrina!

–Ni lo sueñes, Gizé. Sé que te gusta, pero por alguna razón no se lo dices…

– ¡Que ya lo dejes por la paz! –Gizé salió corriendo y accidentalmente chocó con Manigoldo. Volteó tímidamente a verlo desde una perspectiva inferior. Él también la observó. Tenía las mejillas rosadas.

–Valla asunto… del que me voy enterando…–La separó de él.

– ~¿Ehh?~

– Lo siento, pero si ese carnero no te hace caso es porque tiene gusanos en el cerebro.

– ¡¿EHHHH?! –Se ruborizó. Aún más. Luego salió corriendo.

– ¿Ahora que hice? –Volteó a ver a las otras. – Ya vi que hablar sin sarcasmo no me queda.

–Efectivamente da miedo señor, pero ahora, asando a asuntos de más importancia…

–Mi nombre es Manigoldo, caballero de Cáncer, no soy ningún "señor" ~la edad todavía no debe notárseme mucho~ y no vine precisamente a aclarar eso. Tengo una cita con la chica oráculo.

–El problema es, que Rose no contesta. Y la puerta tiene llave.

–No hay problema. –Se abrió paso entre las féminas. – Ustedes solo cuiden que nadie vea, yo me encargo de lo otro. Está prohibido abrir las puertas por la fuerza… ~y yo soy demasiado bueno como para respetar las reglas… y además tengo un tanto de experiencia en esto…~

–Está bueno. Yo cuido. – Katrina fue la primera en ofrecerse.

–Tú y tu debilidad por las situaciones peligrosas. Te acompaño. Pero si los descubren, me hago la desentendida.-Carlota amaba ser la compañera de travesuras de Katrina. Y no había ningún castigo existente para lograr separarlas.

–No hay problema. Será divertido.

–Oye, pero, ¿dónde se fue?

–Entró hace un momento, mientras ustedes estaban distraídas ~como siempre~

– ¿Tan rápido Meredith?

–Y cerró de nuevo el acceso. Que molesto. –Soltó la perilla de metal que no cedía al girarla. – Ya que sabemos que por lo menos hay alguien adentro, podemos retirarnos.

– Tú y tú responsabilidad… ¿no te aburres de ser aburrida? Digo, siempre estás ocupada y…

Meredith jaló a Katrina del brazo. Y a las demás les hizo señal de dispersar la huida clandestina en grupo. –No nos traerá nada bueno el ser chismosas.

– Sí, sí. Ya luego nos enteraremos de lo que pasó. Pero yo no me quería ir porque tengo deberes nuevos el día de hoy…

– ¿Te tocó ir a los calabozos Katrina?

– Que mala suerte, ¿verdad? Como si algo emocionante pudiera pasar ahí…

Manigoldo se aguantó la risa al ver la posición de Rose en la mesa ratona de madera. Había quitado la decoración para poder ocuparla como centro de investigaciones, sin embargo, el designio no le salió convenientemente.

–Rose, ya despiértate. Te hará daño quedarte todo el día así. ~Te lo digo por experiencia~ – Un silencio total fue su respuesta. Ella se había dormido de nuevo al ver que las demás dejaron de insistir en tocar a la puerta. – Tienes el sueño más pesado que Aldebarán. Mi voz ya lo hubiera despertado…. ¡Oye! –Le agarró el hombro.

–Déjame dormir idiota Afrodita… o te mataré…

Cáncer solo rió. _"Así que me confunde con la diosa del amor…" _–Bueno, entonces no me queda más remedio…- Se acercó a su oído y soplo un poco de aire.

– ¡AGHHH!¿POR QUE CARAJO HACES ESO? – Cayó de sentón al suelo.

– ¿Sueles decir esas cosas cuando estás adormilada? ¿Por qué estás en esa posición? ¿Qué haces dormida sobre los libros?

–Decir "ya es hora de levantarse hubiera bastado". ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Cerré la puerta… ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Por qué están abiertas las _puertas que dan al balcón_? ~¿por qué tantas preguntas?~

– ¿Y tú por qué tienes cara de pocos amigos? Y como si decir esa simple frase bastase para que despiertes…

– ¿Qué día es hoy?

– ¿Por qué presiento que te desvelaste anoche? –Señaló el libro abierto sobre la mesita.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– ¿Quién es Afrodita?-Lo volteó a ver sorprendido.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

– Hablas dormida.-Se tiró al colchón. –Eso es un mal hábito. ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir quien es?

–Debería coserme la boca antes de dormir. Afrodita solo es un amigo mío. Nada más.

– Te creo… te creo…

– ¿Lo haces apropósito, verdad?

– ¿Qué?

–ESE tono de "te creeré por el momento" ¿Puedes hacerme el gran favor de recordarme por qué viniste? ~tengo jaqueca y quiero volver a dormir… fu… fu…~

-Quería hablar contigo sobre algo. Pero lo olvidé en cuanto te vi ahí dormida. Supuse que tenías algunas preguntas y que yo podía responderlas, pero al final soy yo a quien dejaste con más dudas.

-Espérate… mi cerebro aún no responde bien… me quedé toda la noche investigando en varios libros que le pedí al Patriarca ~y en el de Degel~. No he dormido para nada…

-¿Qué pasó ayer con Albafika?

-Te agradecería que dejaras de hacerme preguntas tan directas. ~Me pones nerviosa…~

-Tú también puedes hacerme preguntas.

-En ese caso… ¿Qué sucede con Kardia?

-Bueno… ~Pensé que me preguntarías otra cosa~ lo que sucede con él es que tiene una crisis ~como es de notar para quienes ponen atención~

-Eso ya lo sé. Terminó mal una relación ~y ahora creo que va tras de mi~

-No tienes de que preocuparte palomita, no creo que le importes de _esa_ manera, sobre todo porque con Diana se comportaba muy inusual.

-Define _inusual_.

-Lo que para ti y para mí sería como _normal_.

_ "Qué manera de decirlo…" _–Ahh… debió ser duro.

-Y si así es, no esperes que lo grite a los cuatro vientos. De hecho, está más inquieto de lo normal, tratando de recuperar su orgullo ~o la cordura~ pero se le quitará ~algún día~…

_"Kardia necesita hablarlo con alguien…"_

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? –Debía insistir en preguntar si no tenía más dudas. La chica se preocupaba hasta por Kardia.

-¿Sabes quién es la persona que le gusta a Régulus?

-No. El mocoso no ha querido anunciar nada… Lo único que mencionó es que tú serías la primera en saberlo.

-¿Enserio?

-No me sorprendería que fueses tu.

-No, no. –Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. – No digas eso… ¿Yo? ¿Gustarle a él? No. No. Y no.

-Te alborotas mucho…Fue una broma. Todos saben (alardeó) que él día en que llegue esa mujer, será a la primera en que le comparta su comida.

-Menos mal… ¿y tú sabes algo sobre una tal frasco con cabello en Acuario? He oído varias veces sobre eso y la sola idea me parece extraña. Muy extraña.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? Bueno, yo no sé mucho. Pero si quieres saber más, ve y pregúntale a él sobre Seraphine. Dicen que ese cabello pertenece a ella.

-¿Seraphine? No… ¿en verdad crees que Degel le cortaría el cabello a alguien y lo conservaría?

-Hay personas locas que no aparentan serlo… ¿Todo un caso clínico verdad?

-Le preguntaré luego...-Observó cómo se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Pasé de rápido porque tengo asuntos pendientes. Te veo luego palomita.

–Espera…-Detuvo la huída de Manigoldo. –Todavía tengo una pregunta…–Manigoldo sonrió como sabiendo a "que pregunta" se refería.

–Está bien. Aún tengo tiempo de sobra. –Nuevamente se sentó y esperó pacientemente a que diera apertura. – Mucho tiempo de sobra…

–Tu… has sido amigo de Albafika durante algún tiempo, ¿cierto? – Manigoldo asintió. Moría por escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decir. -Es que… yo… esto...

–A ver, creo que ya te entendí. Albafika te confunde.

-Algo así…

–Habla poco y raras veces inicia una charla. –Rose asintió –Él no es alguien a quien de repente sabes que le gusta y eso es confuso. De hecho, para descubrir su comida favorita tienes que investigar cuales vegetales deja en el plato y cuáles no. – Ella asintió de nuevo- Y está rodeado de cierto misterio único…

-¡Manigoldo! ¡Comparte tu sabiduría conmigo! –Chilló con desesperación.

-Pero no es tan malo. Ese pez tiene su encanto. Él es alguien que se preocupa por los demás. Y alguien que tiene que estar arreglando constantemente su templo porque, aunque vive solo, suele ser a veces un desastre. Y eso que no has visto como… – Se dio cuenta de cómo Rose agarró una tiza para dibujar negra y una hoja reutilizada de papel y estaba escribiendo sobre ella. – ¿Qué haces?

-Prosigue. Necesito pistas…

-Te encuentro más entusiasmada… pero ya acabó tu turno de saber información.

-¿Me dejarás con la duda? ~que maldad la tuya…~

-Por supuesto. Así será toda una aventura tratar de conocer al rosal andante. –Hizo un guiño– No hagas esa cara de desesperación. Ahora es mi turno de hacerte preguntas. – _"Si la dejo con la duda seguro investiga más a Albafika…"_

– ¡Pero Odio los interro…!

– ¿Y creías que iba a ser gratis? ¿Quién es Afrodita?

– ¡Ya te lo dije! ¿Te lo deletreo? –Le torció la boca. –No es justo, yo no te hice preguntas privadas…

–Pues porque no quisiste…- _""Preguntas Privadas?_

– ¡Manigoldo!

–Y tú dices el nombre de tu amigo mientras duermes…

–Que insinúas…

– ¡Que mente tan cochambrosa!

– ¡Ashhh! –Se cubrió la cara con la almohada. –Me arrepiento de haberte preguntado tantas cosas…

– ¿Qué piensas de Albafika? –Hace unos segundos se podía notar la forma en la que apretaba la almohada sobre su cara. Pero al escuchar lo que dijo, paró en seco.

– ¿Ahh?–Su voz era entre cortada por las fibras de la tela.

– ¿Y bien? Te espero. – Rose se mordió la lengua. Como lo hace siempre en conversaciones embarazosas.

_"Me es difícil decir con precisión que es lo que pienso…" _–Bueno… me agrada… pero… me gustaría conocerlo más…

–No andas tan perdida… –Sonrió. Se enteró de algo importante. –Vamos, quítate esa almohada. Es raro. –Solo vio como negó con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué?

– Solo… No quiero. – murmuró. _"Me… sonrojé sin motivo…"_

– Ya es hora de irme. Le prometí a Albafika que lo visitaría pronto – Mintió. –Adiós. – Salió por la puerta. Había confirmado lo que quería. Y puesto su plan en marcha…

El plan en el que unía a su amigo y Rose. Claro. Todo sin que alguno se diera cuenta. – Ahora, a ver al alacrán. – Transitar por el pasillo sur, justo donde estaban los aposentos de las sacerdotisas y doncellas era algo que no hacía desde hace mucho. –Este Kardia… no sé cómo se mete en tantos problemas… ¡y me mete a mí también! – Las mujeres le miraban. No había una que no volteara, ya que iba hablando solo y haciendo gestos pesados. – Que lata… y yo que ya tenía ganas de decirle a Albita…~voy a envenenar a ese insecto con vegetales~ –Se paró frente a unas rejas de metal, medio custodiadas por dos caballeros de bronce con gestos para dar risa. Estaban algo así como dormidos en el suelo a la sombra de la construcción.

_ "Y estos están tirados a su suerte… que alcornoques… "–_Si piensan que su trabajo es aburrido –les gritó– no me molestará demostrarles con una buena lección que no es así. ~Aunque miento~. – Conservó un gesto petulante después de ver como el par daba un saltito al verlo e incorporarse torpemente como si nada. – Ni modo, trabajo es trabajo.

–Buenas tardes. – Saludaron cordialmente. Y con una cara de angustia. Cáncer pasó el umbral sin contestarles nada. _"Me enfada que sea yo el único que tenga trabajo esta semana… por lo menos no es uno tan soso como el de esos dos…"_

– ¡Vez menso! Te dije que alguien se daría cuenta…– uno de ellos volteó un zape al otro. – Y para colmo se enteró _ese _caballero dorado.

– ¡Yo no soy tu saco de arena al que puedes golpear como si nada Yato!

–Cállate Tenma, que eso me pasa por hacerte caso una vez en mi gloriosa vida.

–Ahh, ya no es para tanto… no nos hizo nada… pero me da escalofríos… ¡Y además fue tu idea venir aquí!

– ¡LOS GRITOS SE ESCUCHAN HASTA ACÁ! –El pasillo que hacía eco fue perfecto para hacer resonar la voz del canceriano. –Par de mocosos…

– P-perdón. –Fue como un leve susurro hasta donde escorpio y cáncer estaban.

– Ya llegué Kardia. Y no me hagas esperar. Cuéntame de una vez por todas por qué comenzaste un pleito ayer. ~Esto es fastidioso~. Mírate, aquí encerrado y despojado de tu armadura. No me cabe en la cabeza como puedes ser tan terco. Si te dejó te dejó. Sencillo. ¿Qué me estás ignorando?

– ¿Algo más? – Entre la oscuridad del calabozo, le respondió el chico. Estaba sentado en el piso, con la cabeza gacha.

–Uy… ¿tan mal estás que no quieres ni pelear? ~tu voz se escucha normal… que miedo~ –En un esfuerzo por ver el rostro de su compañero, entrecerró los ojos.

–Te agradecería que me dejarás solo…–suspiró– no estoy de buen humor. Solo márchate sin decir nada.

–Rose está preocupada. Si te ve así…

–Si ella me ve así, tal vez tenga alguien con quien hablar sin el riesgo de que me juzgue.

– ¡AH! Eso me dolió.

–No te molestes en fingir, Manigoldo. Enserio. Ya se me pasará. Y no está tan mal aquí adentro. No huele tanto a humedad como creía (risa fingida, seguida de gemido algo raro).

–Que… depresivo… Pero ya que tú me aseguras que estarás bien, no tengo la necesidad de verte en estas condiciones. Te veo dentro de una semana. –Dio la media vuelta. Y regresó por el pasadizo maltrecho. Pasó de nuevo por donde estaban los guardias perezosos –catalogados así por él- y bajó las escasas escaleras hasta la entrada al templo principal. – Ese malagradecido… me llama y luego me corre como si nada… –Ahí, divisó una figura femenina que caminaba en la dirección opuesta a Manigoldo. Al tenerla más de cerca, inmediatamente la reconoció. Era una de las chicas de hace un rato.

– ¿A dónde vas con esa charola?

–Ahh… usted de nuevo. Bueno, tengo fastidioso trabajo que hacer. La sacerdotisa que atendía a los huéspedes de las celdas tiene una gripa espantosa. Y yo, desafortunadamente la suplo.

– ¿Son vegetales? –Alzó la cubierta de plata para ver de qué se trataba. –Sí, sí lo son. Buena elección. –La puso de nuevo en su lugar. – Y por cierto, cuál es tu nombre. No quiero reconocerte siempre que te vea como la chica de los vegetales.

– Soy Katrina. Y usted es…

– Un consejo Katrina, ten cuidado con el tipo de adentro, que muerde.

–Pero…–Vio como el hombre seguía con su camino. – ¡Pero no me dijo su nombre! –Llegó a una entrada que estaba llena de obscenos ladrillos tratando de salir como si nada de la pared. Esa escena combinada con un par de chicos con armadura jugando algo con las manos en medio de tránsito. _"Piedra papel y tijeras… vaya juego…"_–Vengo a traerle esto a la desafortunada persona que esta siento custodiada por ustedes.

–No, no. Aquí nadie entra a menos de tener autorización. –Le dijo el chico de cabello café oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Estaba claro que ellos tendrían problemas si no la dejaban terminar sus labores.

–No le hagas caso. Es un amargado. Pasa. Adelante.

–Gracias. – _"Estaba a punto de lanzarle la sopa encima…" _ Buscó en las habitaciones de un principio, que eran las menos afectadas por el paso del tiempo.

_~"¿Por qué dijiste eso?"~ ~"Cállate. Si te sigues comportando así, nunca impresionarás a Sasha. De todos modos ya es mía."~ ~"¡Insolente! Es la señorita Athena"~ _Se alcanzaba a escuchar la pelea, aunque se hacía más difusa al caminar. ~_"!Y por supuesto que no es tuya!"_~

–Todas están vacías… me tomaron el pelo… – Volteó a ver dentro de la última. Una figura humanoide estaba de espaldas y rodeado de una aura de "semi desesperación".

_"¿A esto se refiere con que muerde?... Yo lo veo normal. Como cualquier persona que retienen en contra de su voluntad…" –_Oye. Ya llegó la comida. –Agitó la campanita de servicio, pero el tipo no volteó. – ¡OYE! No me hagas sacarte de ahí. –…silencio…– Ahh… son vegetales. Los pondré aquí. Y también un poco de pollo, res y no sé qué más. – aún había silencio. – Si no me quieres contestar, bien. Pasaré luego por los platos vacíos. ¡Vacíos! Nada dentro. Ni sopa ni agua ni nada, por favor. Y cuidado con las ratas, que se van a comer tu comida y un pedazo de tu pie o mano. Y ni se te ocurra tocarlas. –…Silencio…– ¡¿Por qué no hablas?! –…Silencio…– ¡¿Eres sordo?! –Aún entre la oscuridad, vio como el chico asentía. – ~¿AHH?~ – _"¿Me está tomando el pelo?"_ – Me voy. – Eso fue lo suficientemente molesto como para no volver hasta dentro de una semana.

_"Y encima de todo me ignora… ¡¿Qué le pasa?! Sí. Sé que estar ahí dentro es malo… ¡pero que manera es esa! No volveré. Le diré a Gizé que vaya a atenderlo. Al diablo con los deberes. Estúpidos deberes… ¡Pero Meredith comenzará a molestarme! Dirá: 'eres una inútil. No puedes hacer ni que alguien te dirija la palabra. Eso te ganas por ser insoportable…' Como si ella no lo fuera… doña ~siempre hago lo correcto~ Me ¡Sofoca! ¡Ella cree que me daré por vencida! Sí… sí eso es lo que quiere… Pues no me daré por vencida hasta que me haga que me hable ese sujeto… ¡No me rendiré!"_

– ¡AGH! – Cayó de sentón al topar con algo. O mejor dicho, con alguien. – ¡No te fijas por donde vas!

–Perdón Katrina…–Le tendió una mano a la chica como ayuda para que se incorporara de nuevo.

–Gracias, yo puedo. –Se levantó hasta quedar de frente con Rose. – Veo que por fin te despiertas. Que mal que pusiste seguro a la puerta, sino, hubieras sido presa de mis cosquillas matutinas.

_"Si le digo que por eso puse seguro…"_– Ahh… no es que quería que nadie me molestara. Ya tenía planeado no salir hasta tarde…. Jeje..

–Bueno. ¿Necesitas algo?

– Estuve buscando a Meredith. Pero ya que no la encuentro… te pediré un favor a ti.

–¡Ahh! No, no por favor. Yo te la busco. Solo dime que le digo y listo. – Aceptaría cualquier cosa menos un trabajo extra. Apenas tenía tiempo para respirar en el día y meses que no le dedicaba tiempo a su pasatiempo favorito. La pintura.

– Dile, que vaya al templo de acuario, con el caballero Degel y que le pida de su biblioteca este libro. –Entregó un papelito con algo anotado. – Es algo que necesito pronto. Debe decirle que es de mi parte el pedir el libro. También que no se entretenga mucho porque necesito hablar con ella. Y contigo también. ¡Ahh! Ahora que lo pienso, las veré a las cinco en mi habitación cuando terminen sus labores.

– ¿Pare qué?

–Pues me gustaría conocerlas más. Y que ustedes me conozcan.

–Ummm… – _"Que chica tan rara." –_ Entonces, yo les digo. Nos vemos.

–Sí. Adiós. – Rose regresó a su habitación mientras Katrina emprendía su búsqueda. En realidad no era una. Sabía que Meredith a esta hora entonaba siempre una melodía con su violonchelo en la parte más alta del templo principal, para no causar molestias a nadie.

Para llega a ese lugar, tenía que atravesar unas largas escaleras en forma de caracol. Por la forma en la que estaban, parecía que ascendía al final de una torre de cuento de hadas. Al fin de éstas, topabas de frente con una puerta de madera bastante descuidada, con herrerías de metal casi oxidado y negro. La perilla, que aún utilizaba llaves de metal moldeado, seguro se desplomaría si alguien se recargase en la puerta con intenciones de espiar.

Si uno subía cuidadosamente las escaleras, se podía escuchar la incentiva canción a la perfección. Era una afable, lenta y estimulante tonada. De milagro logró poner un pie en el último escalón, abrió la puerta y encontró a su amiga de espaldas. Y apostaba un millar de monedas a que tenía los ojos cerrados. Ya que para nada volteó.

–Meredith, como siempre. Tus creaciones son únicas. – Apreciaba a Meredith aunque lo quisiera negar. Era como su opuesto, por eso estaba segura de que la amistad que tenía con ella era algo real. Su fraternidad era real. Aun con las peleas, con los desacuerdos. Ella era su amiga, y le era fiel.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto es de mi creación?

–Es sencillo. Nadie, en todo el Santuario lograría hacer una composición tan sobria y romántica a la vez. Eres como una profesional, deberías dedicarte a eso.

– No juegues. – Movió la cabeza con mucha tristeza. – Ambas sabemos que es imposible. Tengo deberes con mi país, mi familia… no puedo desobligarme de ellos. Al igual que tú, ¿verdad?

– Yo todavía tengo opciones… ¡pero bueno! ~odio hablar sobre cosas tan deprimentes~ Rose me pidió que te dijera que si le podías hacer un favor. Solo tienes que llevar esto al templo de acuario, y darle esto al caballero Degel. Eso es todo. ¿Simple, no?

– No entiendo porque no lo hace ella misma. Me fatiga tener que bajar por la pendiente tan empinada.

– ¡¿Es por eso que siempre nos mandas a mí y a Gizé de compras a Rodorio?!

Meredith soltó una carcajada. –Me sorprende, querida, que después de tantos años de pedirte que lo hicieras, te hayas dado por fin cuenta.

– ¡AHH! Eres una… persona tan cruel…

–No es para tanto. Yo hago tus deberes y tú haces los míos. Es un muy buen trato para alguien que no tiene paciencia en coser en máquina. Ni para cocinar, lavar, o dar de comer a los seres vivos, los cuales huyen de ti al mínimo roce.

– ¡No exageres! Anda, señorita aprovechada, haz el favor que te pidieron y déjame tranquila. Ocuparé este lugar para pintar algo bueno. –Dejó el papel doblado sobre un escritorio color chocolate. Con la superficie muy polvosa por cierto. – ¡AHG! ¿Qué hace tanto polvo aquí?

–Pregúntale a la señorita florista.

– Esa Carlota… siempre se la vive soñando…– Por supuesto que iba a enojarse. Las demás no hacían la limpieza del lugar a pesar de que ellas también lo utilizaban. Por algo era el lugar de la "creatividad" guardado especialmente para las doncellas, para que tuvieran un tiempo libre después de tanto esfuerzo.

Por un lado, sobre las repisas de madera húmeda, los poemarios de Gizé. Había llenado varias unidades de libros con "quien sabe que cosas" pensaba Katrina. Justo enfrente de la única ventana circular de la habitación, había frascos, frascos y más frascos que contenían esencias, o flores mantenidas en ámbar, de propiedad de Carlota. Debajo de la ventana, bueno, no estaba segura de que cosas había. Siempre se mantenía en ese lugar un cofre cerrado con candado de propiedad de Padmé. Katrina no dudaba de que se tratara hasta de la mismísima caja de Pandora. Dado al comportamiento amable pero reservado de ella. A un lado, por lo general reposaba el violonchelo de Meredith. Y en el diminuto armario -que antes era de las 'escobas'- estaba todo un equipo profesional de pintura. Propiedad de Katrina. Y su caballete esperaba guardado desde hace meses para ser redescubierto otra vez.

–Me voy. No quiero ver tus rabietas. ¿Hay algún motivo en especial ~además de todo a tu alrededor~ por el cual tengas mal humor?

–Un idiota me ignoró. – Agarró de una repisa que estaba a dos pasos dentro del armario sus pinceles y algunas pinturas aún en polvo dentro de pequeñitos frascos de vidrio. – Solo eso.

– Tal vez deje de hacerlo si te comportas amable sin esperar que te haga caso. Siempre funciona. Solo déjalo tranquilo. Ya se acercará a ti. Seguro tiene sus propios problemas, ¿sabes? – Acomodó el violonchelo a un lado del cofre, bajo la ventana. Agarró el papel. – Por cierto. Aún estamos en invierno. Debería de llevarle algunas cobijas al pobre chico que está prisionero.

– Ese tipo… ¡Haré que se arrepienta!

Meredith suspiró. Muy profundamente. – No quiero saber ni por qué lo dices de esa forma. –Desapareció por la puerta.

-Katrina se quedó observando por la ventana. Se lograba apreciar un paisaje casi lleno de verde, y en el horizonte, algo se azul. Ese era el mar.

Las manchitas de verde, que eran los árboles, se mecían con júbilo y creaban la sensación de que afuera habría de seguro un ciclón enorme. El cielo estaba nublado. Y para colmo, se veía hasta un poco de neblina visitando Rodorio. De seguro pronto subiría la cumbre, hasta llegar al templo principal a luego a los calabozos.

Y ella en verdad no quería volver a ese lugar. Pero solo de pensar que frío haría…– No tengo opción. Se congelará de frío… pensándolo bien… ese sería un buen castigo… ~fu fu… soy malota~… sin embargo…

**~0~0~0~0~**

Rose llenaba apresuradamente con cubos de agua caliente la bañera. Quería evitar a toda costa que se enfriara el agua por las bajas temperaturas. Sus ropas estaban medio mojadas por tanto esfuerzo, y le invadía un dolor horrible en la herida que tenía y en la espalda baja.

– Ya. Ya está… ¡TANTO TRABAJO QUE ME COSTÓ! – Metió los dedos bajo en líquido. –Sí. Perfecto. Espero que no se ponga fría rápido. – Vertió un poco de esencia floral dentro del espacio y procedió a quitarse lo que traía encima y adentrarse cautelosamente en el agua. –El perfume a rosas… después de que tengo toda mi vida respirándolo, sigue siendo mi favorito. Y este es uno de esos momentos en los cuales extraño ridículamente la radio. A pesar de que la escuchaba pocas veces… – El silencio vacío del baño era insoportable.

_"Si canto un poco… ¿sería algo raro? De todas formas, no se me ocurre nada… Y nunca cantaría **esa** canción. ~A pesar de que es una de mis favoritas~ Mucho menos aquí. ~Me da pena.~ "_

Suspiró. Ahora estaba más segura de que un baño sin cantar, no tenía nada de especial. _"Si grito, nadie sería capaz de escucharme. Y nadie me escucharía tampoco si canto solo para mí."_

_"There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles __  
>Same old tired, lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face<br>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts  
>Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy<br>And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go __  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

The lingering question kept me up  
>2am, who do you love?<br>I wonder till I'm wide awake  
>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<br>I'd open up and you would say,  
>It was enchanting to meet you<br>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you " *****

* * *

><p>Pido disculpas si tuve alguna falta de ortografía (a veces se me pasan) o si puse algo incomprensible. O medio rarito.<p>

* Fragmento de _Enchanted de Taylor Swift._


End file.
